Penetrating the Engine Core
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Gambit loves Rogue. Rogue is dating Pulse. Life is all fun and games until someone loses a baby. Canon with X1, X2 & X3. Ignores "Wolverine".
1. The Triangle

**AN:** I don't mind admitting this story terrifies me. It _was_ supposed to be a romantic comedy about a love triangle between Remy/Rogue/Gus and somehow turned into a pentagon with tassels and a lot more serious. In fact I think I stopped writing this halfway through this first chapter. After that point the story took over and started writing itself, hauling me along with it to all sorts of interesting places.

Yes, this is a Romy (as if I'd pair Rogue and Gambit up with anyone else!) All French is done by way of internet translators. Rated M for adult topics rather than adult scenes. Also, the title might seem to be limited to a double meaning, but it's actually a triple meaning, and a surprisingly appropriate title for a sexual innuendo. Who would have thought?

Canon with X1, X2, and mostly X3 - I hate that they named the cannon fodder in X3 so I figure any cannon fodder is free game, haha.

And now may I present: **Penetrating the Engine Core** as written by _Penetrating the Engine Core_ with introduction by Chellerbelle (yeah I'm taking nooooo credit for this one).

* * *

**Chapter One: The Triangle**

Anyone looking at Gambit would see a young man building a house of cards. A large house of cards at that. What the untrained eye would miss, however, was the way he watched Rogue playing pool.

Rogue, Gambit had decided long ago, was probably the single most attractive woman at Xavier's. For that matter she was probably the most attractive woman he'd ever met in every single way someone could be deemed attractive. She had a body to die for - literally, given the nature of her life-stealing powers. A smile enough to make you melt. She was clever, smart-mouthed, determined and even when she lost her temper she was hot. She was the kind of person who you could rely on when things got bad and you couldn't ask for a better friend.

The only problem with Rogue was in the form of her opponent at the pool table: her boyfriend Pulse.

After the so-called "cure" had worn off, Rogue and her then boyfriend Bobby mutually agreed to part ways. Rogue had gone onto dismissing the idea of her dating again until the day Pulse arrived at Xavier's. Gambit, himself, had arrived after they'd been dating for five months and bitterly regretted not getting there first. Okay, sure, he couldn't touch Rogue skin to skin any more than anyone else at the mansion could, barring Pulse, but that was hardly the point.

He loved her.

Normally stealing other people's girlfriends wasn't really his style. He felt strongly that cheating was wrong. Of course, few people would actually believe that about him, given his tendency to flirt with anyone in a skirt, but it was there nonetheless.

He carefully balanced a pair of cards on top of his house, starting a new layer.

In fact, Gambit had come to the conclusion that Rogue's uncontrollable power just made him want her even more. Worse, the fact that she was dating the only guy around who could touch her screamed 'challenge' at him with flashing neon lights. Seriously, how could he compete with a guy who could give her touch? It was crazy and at the same time, he desperately wanted to try.

Rogue laughed and flirted with Pulse at the pool table, and Gambit looked back down at his house of cards. Even her laugh was beautiful.

"Hi Remy," Betsy said cheerfully, sitting by him. "Looking good."

"Why t'ank yo' cherie," Gambit replied. "And what about mon house o' cards?"

"Dork."

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. Gambit kissed back, feeling a little like scum for doing this right after he was salivating over Rogue. Well, at least Betsy couldn't read his mind, courtesy of the static shield his powers provided. Saved him getting slapped.

At the pool table, Pulse's eyes fell on Gambit and Betsy, and he shook his head with a snort.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"The Cajun's at it again."

Rogue glanced over and an amused smile formed as she turned back to the pool table to line up her next shot.

"Well, at least he's consistent."

"Wasn't he with Kitty the other day?"

"Kitty and Pete have gotten back together."

"I can't keep up any more."

Rogue chuckled.

"Get a freakin' room already," Pulse called across the room.

"Ah don't think he has a room, Gus," Rogue joked. "He always seems ta be sharin' with someone."

Gambit and Betsy looked over at him, Gambit's arm around her waist.

"Interesting observation dere, cherie," Gambit grinned at her suggestively. "Perhaps sometime you'd like t' have pity for dis poor Cajun, wit' no room o' his own and share yours wit' him?"

"Sure, if ya don't mind spendin' the night unconscious on the floor," Rogue smirked at him.

"That depends... what were we doing dat put me unconscious?"

"You really have a lot of nerve Gambit," Pulse said, shaking his head. "You've got Betsy hanging over you and you're still flirting with another guy's girl."

"I'm sorry," Betsy spoke up then. "Are you suggesting that Remy should stop flirting? Wouldn't that be asking any normal person to stop breathing?"

"She does raise a good point," Rogue nodded.

Gambit clutched at his chest.

"In fact, I feel an attack coming right now at the very suggestion!" he said melodramatically. "Quick cherie, I need mouth-to-mouth."

Betsy laughed and kissed him thoroughly. Pulse shook his head and turned back to the pool table.

"That was so completely lame," he said.

Rogue snickered, then snapped her fingers as they turned their attention away from them.

"That reminds me," she said. "Ah'm gonna start spendin' some time in the danger room late at night. Learning Blackbird mechanics."

"I thought you already knew how to maintain the Blackbird," Pulse replied with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but Ah'm not talking simple stuff here. Ah mean major repairs, pull it all apart and put it back together, do major upgrades kinda level here."

"That's a bit of an undertaking."

"Should be fun though."

"I was wondering what your next project was going to be after you finished putting together your sports car."

Rogue chuckled.

* * *

A couple of nights later Gambit entered the danger room only to discover it was already in use. Now that was unusual. Usually no one was in here this time of night. Whoever it was was using one of the Blackbird sims. His curiousity peeked, Gambit wandered over and invited himself inside the simulated jet. In the cabin his eyes fell on a familiar pair of legs sticking out from underneath the console. As if to confirm her identity, Gambit spotted a pair of gloves hanging over one of the seats.

"Rogue?"

"Ahh!"

Gambit winced slightly as Rogue banged her head on the underneath of the console. She pushed herself out and rubbed her forehead, giving Gambit a frown.

"Swamp Rat? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Funny, I was about t' ask yo' the same question."

"Well, you, me, Kitty, Logan and Storm are the only people capable of maintainin' the Blackbird and doing minor repairs. Ah figured it was about time someone learnt how ta take care of her properly, and as resident mechanic Ah seemed ta be the logical choice ta get ta know this baby intimately," Rogue shrugged.

"Intimately?" Gambit repeated.

Rogue immediately winced.

"Why chere, I knew yo' were int' machines, but I didn't realise yo' felt _dat_ way about dem."

"Ah just walked right inta that one huh?" Rogue sighed.

"Oui," he grinned, sitting down beside her. "I'd like t' get t' know yo' intimately..."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm busy, swamp rat... And you never answered muh question. What are _you_ doing here?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Sometimes I run some o' mon t'ieving sims at dis time if the danger room isn't in use," he replied. "Keeping in practice. Yo' planning on doing dis often?"

"Coupla nights a week," Rogue smirked at him. "Don't worry, Ah'm sure you'll still get ta have your thievin' practice."

"Bon," Gambit chuckled. "Mind if I join yo'?"

"Join me?"

"Well, it can't hurt t' have deux people who know the Blackbird... intimately."

"Inimately?" Rogue repeated, batting her eyelids at him. "Why Remy, Ah had no idea ya felt that way about machines."

"O' course! Haven't yo' ever seen _Terminator 3_? Dat female terminator was hot."

Rogue snorted.

"She can fire my gun any time," Gambit went on, grinning at Rogue. "Or maybe, I'd like t' _terminate_ her."

"Uh huh," Rogue said, giving him a cynical look. "You can join me if ya want, gutter boy, but leave the dirty comments at the door. Ah'm here ta learn."

Gambit chuckled and pulled off his trench coat.

"I'll try t' restrain myself," he said as he dumped his trench coat on the seat. "So, whatcha looking at?"

He laid down on the floor besides her and the two shifted underneath the console. Rogue explained what she'd done so far and Gambit forced himself to concentrate on her words and not on how all of a sudden this didn't seem like such a good idea.

From the other side of the cabin, this seemed like a great opportunity to spend some quality time with the exquisite Rogue. However, the cramped quarters under the console forced their sides to press up against each other and every time he breathed he caught a whiff of her scent. It was intoxicating and distracting. He forced his eyes to stay focused on the engine and not drift off to admire her eyes, the way that white streak of hers framed her face, her luscious lips and how much he'd love to kiss them right about now, her - oookay back to the Blackbird.

Rogue, for her part, had no idea these thoughts were running through his head. She was glad that they were both wearing long sleeves, and made a mental note to make sure their hands didn't accidentally touch while they fiddled around with the simulated engine. She probably should have put her gloves back on, but she hated wearing them while she worked with machines. Well, she'd see how things went.

Some time later, the two decided it was time to finish up. Rogue put her gloves back on as Gambit retrieved his trench coat and the two exited the simulated Blackbird.

"Computer: save restore point 'Rogue and Remy' and end program," Rogue said.

The Blackbird disappeared behind them.

"So, ma chere," Gambit said, his hand resting on the small of her back as they departed the danger room. "Shall I escort yo' t' your room?"

"Because the walk back ta muh bedroom is all so dangerous," Rogue replied cynically.

"Dat's what I thought."

"Get off, swamp rat."

Gambit chuckled as they entered the elevator. There was quiet for a time while the elevator climbed the floors, and it wasn't until they stepped out onto the floor that conversation resumed.

"Okay, Ah've booked the danger room in for next Thursday night at nine-thirty, if ya wanted ta join me," Rogue told him.

"Sure, I'll be dere."

"Cool."

"And dis is where we bid adieu," Gambit said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly.

"'Night Remy," Rogue replied with a slight smirk as she took her hand back.

"Sweet dreams," Gambit answered with a cocky salute.

The two parted ways, Rogue to the girls' wing, Remy to the boys. He mentally kicked himself on the way to his room. He knew he should probably tone down the flirting with Rogue, before she got it into her head to hit him again, but he really couldn't help himself.

"She's dating Pulse," he muttered to himself. "Yo' might be falling fo' her, but she ain't interested in yo' LeBeau."

It was a depressing, yet sobering thought that saw him into his room. Maybe he should cancel Thursday instead of tempting fate.

Nah.

* * *

The following day at lunch, Gambit was in the dining hall when Pulse came storming up to him.

"Gambit! What's this about you joining Rogue in the danger room?" he demanded.

Gambit casually looked up at Rogue's irate boyfriend.

"Learning about the Blackbird, o'course, homme," he replied. "What else?"

"Listen here Cajun," Pulse said, grabbing hold of Gambit's collar and hauling him up off the chair. "I don't want you alone _anywhere_ with my girlfriend. Got that?"

Gambit regarded him in amusement.

"Why would dat be?" he inquired. "Just what do yo' t'ink is gonna happen, Pulsey? I might pass her a _screw_driver?"

Behind him Tabitha snickered.

"Maybe turn on her lights?" Gambit went on. ""And sooner or later we'd have t' get _on top_ t' get t' the _access panel_."

Pulse clenched his jaw and glared at him as he dropped his hands.

"What about realigning the communications systems? Or maybe you're concerned about us testing the _landing gear_?"

Tabitha was not the only one giggling now.

"And while we're learning t' _service_ the Blackbird we'll also have t' go over the _thrusters_, the stabilisers, ignition, fuel and _flight controls_, no?"

It was at that moment that Rogue arrived, and seeing everyone chuckling away and looking in Pulse and Gambit's general direction, turned to the nearest person next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Gus tried the macho act on Remy," Bobby replied.

"Personally, I'm looking forward t' _penetrating_ the _engine core_," Gambit said with a smirk and then noticed Rogue's approach. "Hi cherie."

"Hey," Rogue replied dryly, then glanced at Pulse. "Gus?"

Pulse opened his mouth to reply, but Gambit interrupted him.

"Pulsey's a little worried about us being aloooooonnne t'gether in the danger room," he said with a smirk. "He t'inks I'm gonna hand you the wrong screwdriver."

Gambit thrust his pelvis forward suggestively. Rogue winced, although not without a slight smile, and then hit Pulse upside the head.

"Hey," Pulse objected.

"Ya just had ta get him started, didn't ya?" Rogue said, then glared at Gambit. "You had better have all these dirty comments out of your system by tomorrow night, Swamp Rat, or it won't be the Blackbird I'm gonna be fixing, got it?"

"Loud and clear," Gambit grinned at her.

"Good," Rogue paused, looked around, and made her way back out of the dining hall. Skipping lunch today seemed like a great idea.

Rogue hadn't gotten too far when she realised that someone was right behind her and turned to see Pulse trying to catch up.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "Ah told ya about Remy joining me in the danger room as a courtesy. Not so ya could confront him about it."

"I'm sorry Rogue," Pulse replied apologetically. "I just worry about you, y'know? Gambit's a player."

"So, what? Ya think we're going ta have wild passionate sex inbetween pulling apart the navigation system?"

"No, but I -"

"Just admit you're being stupid, and maybe Ah'll forgive ya for not trusting me."

"It's Gambit I don't trust."

"Okay this may be hard for you ta believe, Gus, but Remy is perfectly capable of being professional about things. While we were working last night he behaved himself rather well."

"And when you weren't?"

"He went back ta being his usual annoying self, of course. Relax okay? Paranoia doesn't suit you, and it is paranoia. Let's face it Gus, even if Ah was attracted ta him - which Ah'm not - Ah couldn't do anything about it anyway. You're the only one who can get around muh mutation."

Pulse sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But y'know, that doesn't mean he couldn't still, y'know, put his hands where they don't belong. Or you couldn't absorb him or something. I'd hate for you to end up with that womaniser in your head."

"Thanks for your concern, sugah, but Ah'll be fine."

Back in the dining hall, Gambit returned to his lunch. Tabitha complimented him on his suggestive comments and the group laughed about the whole thing. Still, the confrontation with Pulse left him curious. He and Pulse never did get along, so was it just that Pulse didn't like him? Or was there trouble in paradise after all?


	2. The Challenge

**Chapter Two: The Challenge**

A couple of weeks later:

_"Its cold outside  
There's no kind of atmosphere,"_ they sang along with the closing credits.  
_"I'm all alone  
More or less  
Let me fly  
Far away from here  
Fun, fun, fun  
In the sun, sun, sun_

_I want to lie  
Shipwrecked and comatose  
Drinking fresh  
Mango juice  
Goldfish shoals  
Nibbling at my toes  
Fun, fun, fun  
In the sun, sun, sun  
Fun, fun, fun  
In the sun, sun, sun. "_

"I want to know something," said Bobby. "How can you drink mango juice if you're comatose?"

"I believe they were all drinking at the time they came up with these lyrics," Betsy said as she got up to change the disc over. "There's a reason why they don't make any sense."

"Hey," Rogue grinned. "If we were the characters from _Red Dwarf_ Ah think Pete would be Kryton."

"Why? Because I can turn into metal?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda roboty."

"But I'm not a neurotic, know-it-all neat freak."

"Doesn't have groinal attachments either," Gambit put in. "Unless you count Kitty."

"Hey!" Kitty said, pulling at face at him.

"But if I'm Kryton... then you're Holly, Rogue," Pete went on.

"Ah'm a senile computer with an IQ of 6000 who's had a couple of sex changes?"

"You do have people of both sexes in your head."

"This is true. Oh! I know who Rimmer is!"

"Yeah?"

"Scott! He's annoying, pedantic, thinks he's in charge and dead. Just like Rimmer!"

"Rogue, that's so mean," Kitty giggled. "I like it."

"Can I be Kochanski?" Jubilee asked. "Damn this show for not having more females."

Betsy giggled.

"Hey, who's Lister? We need someone who's a slob, likes Indian or otherwise hot food and -"

"Oh I'm Lister," Gambit nodded. "I have the ex-girlfriends, I was adopted and I lost my virginity young."

"Did Lister lose it young?" Bobby asked.

"He was twelve. I was thirteen."

"Yeah... Lister was on the golf course or something?" asked Jamie.

"No way," Betsy shook her head. "You're not a slob and -"

"I can't play the guitar either."

"You don't think that you can though. And you're way too obsessed with your appearance to wear stained clothes and dreadlocks."

"I am not obsessed with my appearance."

"I think if you're anyone, you're Cat."

"Cat? Moi?"

"Sure. He's obsessed with his appearance too."

"Bets, have yo' ever see moi carry around a mirror and check myself out? I t'ink not. Nor do I have a vast collection of clothes or go running around in suits."

"You're narcissistic."

"I can't help it if my last name is LeBeau."

"You give people nicknames."

"Well, I can't really argue wit' dat one I suppose."

"You like shiny things."

"I t'ink you're confusing 'shiny' wit' 'stealing', cherie."

"And you think you're God's gift to women."

"But I _am_ God's gift t' women. Aren't I Tabby?"

"Yep."

"See? She agrees."

"Yeah, I agree too," Jubilee giggled.

"Besides," Betsy continued, grinning away. "Lister is besotted with Kochanski -"

"Oh, Remy is soooooo Lister. I want him to be besotted with me," Jubilee nodded.

"Besotted with Kochanski and any other woman they come across," Rogue smirked. "Ah mean, let's face it, Lister is the only surviving human male in the universe, and Kochanski is kinda dead for most of the series so..."

"Yeah, well, I just don't think you're capable of being that devoted to any one woman, Remy," Betsy said.

"I'll have yo' know I was married once."

"Oh really? How long did that last?"

"Half an hour."

"I am so not surprised."

"Yeah, well, after I killed her brother in a duel t' the death, it kinda put a damper on the whole t'ing."

Silence.

"People still do that? Isn't that a bit archaic?" Betsy questioned.

"Oui and, well, I'd have t' say oui," Gambit shrugged. "The point is, I am capable o' it, cherie."

"Nah, I don't believe it," Betsy shook her head. "There's no way you could be faithful to one woman for an extended period o' time."

"Ohhh reeeeeaaaallly? I accept your challenge."

"Pardon?"

"I shall be your devoted, faithful boyfriend, cherie, fo'... hmm how does deux months sound? Or would yo' prefer trois?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Betsy paused.

"Okay, I'm calling your bluff -"

"Not bluffing."

"Two months. You're not allowed to even flirt with another women."

"Done."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Rogue snickered. "Where's your book, Remy? We are sooo having a pool on this one."

"You're gonna bet on my success?" Gambit asked, bemused.

"Or how long it'll take for ya ta fail."

"Yo' wound me, cherie. Fine den, but dere are some ground rules."

"Shoot."

"Une, if I'm caught in a compromising position wit' another femme, yo' must give moi the benefit o' the doubt and assume dat the femme came onto moi, and I was in the process of saying 'no' and telling her to back off. Yo' have t' prove my guilt."

"Will you accept a telepathic scan?"

"Fo' as long as the telepath can be considered neutral. Den too, it could just be innocent too."

"How is there an innocent compromising position?"

"I don't know, chere, but fo' one t'ing the Blackbird has some access panels in some pretty cramped places, and if we're both in dere at the same time..."

"Point taken."

"Deux, calling femmes 'chere' and 'cherie' and other such t'ings don't count. It's a long-standing habit and I don't t'ink I can break it."

"Psh that's fine," Rogue dismissed. "Ah call people 'sugah' all the time."

"Just so we're clear. Trois, dirty comments don't count as flirting."

"Ah dunno, swamp rat. Some gals respond ta the vulgar remarks, isn't that right Tabby?"

Tabitha chuckled.

"True, but den I made a bunch of suggestive comments t' Pulse the other day and no one t'inks I was flirting wit' him."

"Point taken. Open ta arbitration based on context?"

"As long as I'm innocent until proven guilty."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Not'ing comes t' mind. Put moi down for a hundred on my success, will yo' chere?" Gambit said, tossing his notepad and pen to her.

"That confident, huh?"

"Oh I know I can win dis t'ing. Jubes? Can we swap seats?"

"Uhh I suppose," Jubilee said, standing up.

"Another other bets?" Rogue asked.

A number of bets were made - for Gambit's failure - including a proposed 'one week' from Tabitha. Gambit, now seated next to Betsy, draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Y'know Remy," Betsy said. "Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you're just going t' get sex with me whenever you want."

"Never would make dat presumption, cherie," Gambit replied with a slight frown.

"Oooh," Tabitha giggled. "That would be a sure-fire way to make him lose. Holding out on him. He'd crack without sex."

"_You'd_ crack wit'out sex," Gambit retorted.

"And y'know, this is about him being faithful, so you could just go elsewhere for your kicks," Tabitha nodded.

"Oh no," Gambit shook his head. "Rogue, I just thought o' quatre."

"Yeah?" Rogue asked, sounding amused.

"Betsy cheats on me, I win by default. I don't turn blind eyes t' dat kind o' t'ing. I'm gonna be faithful, and I expect the same in return."

"That's fair," Betsy said before anyone could jump in. "Besides, let's be serious here people: Remy is the greatest lover around, why would I want to go elsewhere?"

Gambit chuckled.

"So, we ready for the next season then?" Jamie asked.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Betsy walked in to find that Gambit had already gotten her food for her.

"Ahh, dere yo' are, cherie," he said cheerfully. "G'morning."

"Okay..." she said slowly. "What's all this for?"

"What? A homme ain't allowed t' do somet'ing nice fo' his fille?"

"Oh, umm, no, that's fine... I just didn't expect it from you," Betsy replied as she sat down in front of her plate. "Uhh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ohhhh Reeemmmyyy," Tabitha said.

Gambit looked up as Tabitha, clad in one of her skimpier outfits (this wasn't saying much), sauntered over to him. She ran one hand up his arm.

"So, sexy, what say you, me, my bedroom, right now?"

Gambit snickered.

"Nice try, Tabby, but I'm wit' Betsy and I don't care that yo' bet I would last a week."

"Aww," Tabitha pouted, pressing right up against him and putting her hands on his collar. "You know you want to."

She tried to pull him off the chair like she was used to hauling him off in the past and frowned when she realised that she couldn't make him budge.

"Shameless yo' are, Tabs," he replied. "Why don't yo' come onto Bobby? Me t'ink his eyes are about ready t' pop out right about now."

Tabitha wagged her finger at him.

"I have a whole week to break you, Remy, and then I win. Not just money either," Tabitha said smugly.

The sound of someone clapping erupted then and they looked up to see Rogue approach.

"Ah'm surprised at ya, Tabby," Rogue mused. "Ya didn't really think you'd entice Remy away from Betsy first thing, didja?"

"I think you underestimate my powers of persuasion," Tabitha replied primly.

"Oh there's definitely some underestimatin' going on. But who's underestimatin' who? That's the question."

"Did you put down a bet, Rogue?" Gambit inquired curiously.

"Ah did."

"What did yo' bet?"

Rogue grinned at him.

"Why, Remy, Ah don't believe when you're runnin' the book you've ever told anyone which way you've bet. 'Specially not the contenders."

"Touche. Ahh, Betsy, dat's what I was going t' ask yo'."

"Yeah?"

"How'd yo' like t' go out t' dinner t'morrow night? You're into Japanese, right?"

"Oh, umm, yeah."

"Well, dere's dis nice little Teppanyaki restaurant downtown we could go t'."

Betsy paused.

"You're serious?"

"Oui. Why so surprised, cherie? Never got asked out on a date before?"

"No, I have I just... This is just a bet to see if you can be faithful."

"And devoted," Gambit nodded. "Besides, even if dis is just a challenge, why should I treat yo' any differently t' how I've treated my girlfriends in the past, cherie?"

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense."

"I think you weirded her out," Tabitha giggled.

"So, is dat a oui? Or do yo' have other plans Friday night?"

"No, no I'm free, I..." Betsy started to smile. "I'm sure it'll be nice."

"Bon," Gambit said smugly.

"Rogue!" Pulse called from the other side of the room.

Rogue looked up and smirked a little at his gesture for her to join him.

"See ya'll later," she said. "Ah'm being called."

"Well, if I don't see yo' before, it's nine-thirty again in the danger room t'night, right?" Gambit asked.

"Yep."

Gambit watched as she walked away and almost missed Tabitha's snide question.

"Hey Remy, how do we know that you and Rogue aren't going to do naughty things in the danger room?"

"Well, yo' could always decide t' make unannounced visits," Gambit shrugged nonchalantly. "Bearing in mind dat I wasn't kidding last night about the cramped quarters. And I take no responsibility if yo' scare Rogue and she decides t' fly off the handle at yo'."

"You just really want to win this bet, huh?" Betsy smirked at Tabitha.

"Hell yes. I was the only one last night that bet a week. So unless other people have bet the same thing since, that means the total pool will be mine. Mine!" Tabitha said, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

Gambit eyed Tabitha speculatively, then grinned at Betsy.

"Well, at least she has a plan, no?" he said.

* * *

Pulse raised en eyebrow.

"Serious? The Cajun is going to stick with one girl for two months?"

"Yep."

Pulse started laughing.

"He'll never make it. I mean, look at Tabs. She's already putting the moves on him. He'll never last."

Rogue grinned at him.

"Care ta place a bet?" she asked, pulling out the book.

"Oh you scored Remy's book?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Cool. Put me down for... twenty bucks says he lasts a month before he fails."

"A month?" Pulse said. "You're giving him that much credit?"

"Remy's a pretty determined guy," Sam pointed out. "Ah don't think that Tabby's gonna find it that easy ta lead him astray."

Pulse shook his head.

"Two weeks. Max."

Rogue snickered as she wrote the bets down.

"Have you placed a bet?" Pulse asked.

"Yep. Right after Remy placed his."

"Yeah? What he bet?"

"Has Remy ever told ya what someone else bet in a pool?"

"Well, no, but then I never asked."

"Well, he doesn't, so if ya wanna know what he bet, ya'll just have ta ask him directly, wontcha? Or someone else who was there when he made it."

* * *

That evening in the simulated Blackbird, Rogue and Gambit were back under the console, putting it back together. At one point, Rogue wriggled out again to collect the next part they needed and Gambit let out a soft sigh of relief. Four times tonight some flirtatious or dirty comment had popped into his head in response to something Rogue had said or done, and four times he'd managed to restrain himself. He had no idea it was going to be so hard to keep his mouth shut around her.

Well, he really shouldn't be saying stuff like that to her anyway.

Gambit's trail of thought was cut off by the touch of a hand on his leg. He stiffened, feeling the hand run up his leg and dangerously close to his nether regions. Was Rogue...? She wouldn't, would she?

It suddenly occured to Gambit that if any one were able to make him lose this challenge, it would be Rogue.

"R-Rogue?" he stammered.

"No silly. I'm sure she'll be back in a minute though."

"_Tabitha_? What the hell? Get off me!"

Tabitha giggled.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" she asked.

Having now refound his ability to move, Gambit started shifting out from underneath the console, which was easier said than done with Tabitha in the way. Holding onto him.

"C'mon, Tabs, take a hint," he grumbled at her. "I'm not interested."

"Liar," Tabitha accused, pouncing on him.

"Ah turn muh back for two seconds and look what happens," Rogue said disgustedly. "Tabitha, get off him."

"No, he wants me here."

"No, he doesn't," Gambit said firmly. "He happens t' be very busy putting an engine t'gether -"

"A holographic engine."

"- and is not in the mood fo' your silly games."

"Ya heard the man. Skedaddle."

No one moved.

"Ah'll absorb ya."

"Fine. Whatever," Tabitha sighed, and reluctantly got up. "See yous tomorrow."

Rogue rolled her eyes as Tabitha passed her, and moved down on the floor with the engine part she had retrieved from the table outside.

"Ah'm guessin' Tabitha's who ya had in mind when ya came up with condition number one, huh?"

"What was your first clue?" Gambit asked dryly.

"By the way, your fly's undone."

Gambit swore under his breath and did up the zipper again. Rogue snickered as he muttered something unfavourable about the blonde.

"Oh well," Rogue smirked as they crawled back under the console. "At least you only have to put up with this from her for another six days."

"I dunno chere," Gambit replied. "She might take it as a personal insult when I don't succumb and try even harder."

"Aww, is the poor little swamp rat worried?"

"I don't imagine you'd like being pawed at by someone yo' told not t'."

"Point taken."

"Ain't worried about being seduced int' losing by her. Tabs' idea o' seduction is going up t' a guy and saying 'You. Pants off. Now'."

"Ah think she's done that."

"See?"

Rogue chuckled and the conversation soon turned back to the project at hand. Nevertheless, Gambit's earlier thought chilled him. If Rogue ever tried the flirtation game with him, he'd lose.

This was going to be a long two months.

* * *

"Remy?"

Gambit turned his head to look down at the pink-hair mutant with bones sticking out of her skin: Marrow.

"Hey Sarah," he said to the little girl.

Marrow lifted up her exercise book.

"Can you help me with my homework please?" she asked. "It's too hard."

Gambit chuckled and indicated for her to put her things down on the table. Not far away he heard someone snicker.

"Sure t'ing petite," he replied.

"Thank you," she said happily.

"Hey Betsy," Jamie grinned. "Remy's hanging with another girl."

Betsy rolled her eyes.

"You're so lame," she said. "I think it's sweet."

"Besides," added Rogue. "He's one of the few people around here Sarah opens up to."

Gambit tried not to think about that as he helped Sarah figure out her maths homework. There was a good reason for that: namely he'd been the one to rescue her when Sinister's Marauders invaded her home and slaughtered her friends and family. When he'd arrived at the mansion six months ago now, he hadn't told a soul about his involvement in that disaster. Marrow had recognised him instantly - it was hard not to with eyes like his, he supposed - and he'd asked her not to tell anyone. She never did.

The last thing he wanted to deal with was questions like how he happened to be there at the right time. Rogue had been one of the first people to make Gambit feel welcome at the mansion. Would she regret that if she knew?

"See? He's such a big charmer, he even has the munchkins swooning after him," Warren joked.

"Hey, didja notice the only people who make fun of Remy with Sarah are guys?" Jubilee grinned.

"It's because gals appreciate fatherhood potential," Rogue nodded. "Whereas the guys are like 'No, eww, fatherhood! Must make fun!'. Ah think we should make fun of them for their insecurity."

"Psh fatherhood," Bobby dismissed. "There are enough kids around here without adding any more."

"Hmm, well, maybe you should stop having sex, Iceboy," Betsy smirked at him. "That's pretty much the only way you can guarantee that you won't become a dad by accident."

Bobby twitched.

"'Tis true," Rogue nodded. "All ya need is inadequate protection at just the right time of the month and next thing we know there's a baby ice cube."

"Or a baby tin man," Betsy giggled. "Or a baby, umm, a baby who can duplicate itself. Or a baby who can blow stuff up."

"Actually only physical mutations are evident at birth," Kitty felt the need to point out. "Powers won't actually come into it until puberty, just like us."

"That's not entirely true," Jamie said. "I was able to duplicate myself as a kid. And Sarah has her powers already."

"True. Ah bet ya gave your poor mother hell," Rogue nodded.

"You kidding? The doctor at my birth gave me a slap and next thing everyone knew, I had a twin," Jamie grinned. "And that was just the beginning."

"Personally, I'm glad that powers usually don't come into it until later," Jubilee said. "Can you imagine a baby with telepathy or telekinesis? Or a baby that can shoot fireworks, or -"

"Phase through the furniture," Allison nodded. "Fly around the room with rocket legs or angel wings."

"Or turn stuff off," Betsy said. "Can you imagine trying to take care of a baby with Pulse's power? It would keep turning off all the electrical appliances."

A flash of horror appeared on Rogue's face.

"A baby with muh mutation?" she suggested. "Poor thing would end up absorbing people and have so many personalities in its poor little, still-developing head it wouldn't know who it is."

"So, is it just me, or is this discussion startin' ta get a little disturbin'?" Sam asked.

"This discussion became disturbing the moment the word 'fatherhood' came into it," Pulse remarked.

"Aww," teased Jubilee. "Doesn't Gussy-wussy wanna be a daddy-waddy?"

"Not really, no."

"I'm with you, Gus," Tabitha said cheerfully. "I don't really want to be a mother either."

"Just remember, parenthood is a perfectly normal consequence of sex so if anyone here ends up with an unwanted pregnancy, ya'll get no sympathy from me. _Especially_ you, Tabby," then Rogue paused and glanced over at Gambit. "Or you either, Swamp Rat."

Gambit ignored the jibe.

"Can you imagine if Remy and Tabby had a kid?" Betsy giggled. "Magenta bombs."


	3. Valentines Day

**Chapter Three: Valentines Day**

It was seventh day of Gambit's challenge, and Tabitha was determined to make a last ditch effort to lure him away from Betsy. The first thing she did was follow him into the shower.

"Tabby! Get the hell out of here," he demanded.

"Aww, come on lover," Tabitha replied, sidling up naked to the door. "You know you want me."

"Sure I want yo'. Want yo' t' _get out_."

Although Tabitha attempted to pass off exiting the bathroom with Remy as his failure, a quick telepathic scan from Betsy confirmed what everyone already knew.

Not the slightest bit put off, Tabitha continued to follow Gambit around all day, insisting on getting as physically close to him as possible in her attempts to win the bet. She wasn't the slightest bit subtle about it, and what had been mildly amusing in the beginning was now annoying pretty much everyone except for Gambit's worst critics. (And even then there was some teeth grinding going on).

"Tabs? This is not working. You're irritating me, not seducing me," Gambit tried to tell her. "Just back off already."

"Do ya want me ta send her inta a coma for the rest of the night?" Rogue asked, eyeing off Tabitha.

"You wouldn't!" Tabitha objected. "Not when I'm so close!"

"Close to what? Being murdered?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rogue," said Pulse. "I mean, sure, taking out Tabs would give us all some peace, but then you'd end up with that slut in your head -"

"I'm not a slut. I'm just free with my love. Okay I'm a slut."

"Dis is true chere," Gambit agreed, addressing Rogue. "Wit' her personality in your head, I might have t' start fending yo' off instead."

"Well, until you went unconscious too," Rogue grinned. "Then Ah would have two of ya in muh head and would probably be throwing muhself at everyone, ha."

"I like that you can joke about this," Tabitha decided. "Now, where was I? Oh yes."

Abruptly, Tabitha's move towards Gambit was brought short by an unexpected collapse to the floor.

"Don't look at me," said Rogue. "Ah can't absorb people by remote y'know."

"It was me," said Betsy. "Psionic blast ought to keep her out until after midnight, where it'll be past time for her to win her bet. Maybe then she'll back off."

"And if not, we can put her on extra danger room sessions with Logan," Rogue said cheerfully.

* * *

Fortunately, although Tabitha did do a great deal of pouting once she woke up, she did back off. Much to the relief of everyone in the mansion (Gambit especially).

That Friday night, Rogue was at the poker table with Pulse, Sam, Warren and Allison.

"Ya know what Ah love best about this game?" said Sam.

"What's that?" asked Pulse.

"Not playin' with Gambit."

"Ha, yeah. Are we sure he doesn't have telepathy?"

"Y'know, that could be it," Allison chuckled. "I mean, doesn't he have sone kind of shield that prevents telepaths from reading him?"

"His ability to generate bio-kinetic energy produces a shield of static around his mind," Emma, who was reading nearby, put in.

"Interesting. We sure that it's a side-effect and not actual telepathy?"

"Quite sure."

"Well, that just puts a damper on that theory huh?"

"He and Betsy seem to be serious," Warren said slowly. "They're out on another date tonight."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Didn't think he was that way inclined, the way he just hooks up with whoever."

"Well, he did seem ta just jump at the chance to date her," Rogue mused. "Personally, Ah'm undecided whether he has a thing for Betsy or if this is just another one of his challenges."

"Gambit has a thing for Betsy?" Warred frowned.

"Gambit has a thing for anyone in a skirt," Pulse grinned. "So I'm just glad Rogue only wears pants."

"Dork," Rogue smirked at him.

"I think it's disgusting the way those girls fawn over him," Emma said primly.

"But he's so fawnable," Allison joked.

"Two words: Personal harem."

"Ah wouldn't mind one of those," Sam joked.

"You don't know what you're missing," Allison told Emma. "Seriously, the things he can do with his hands? And that tongue? Not to mention those lips of his -"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, it might take less time if I list everything he doesn't do right in the bedroom," Allison said, paused, then grinned at everyone: "Nothing."

"Even better than me?" asked Sam.

"If there is a god of sex his name is Remy."

Rogue laughed.

"Seriously, Emma? When this bet is over, you should try to bag him," Allison recommended.

"I really don't think so."

"I wonder. If you were to flirt with him while the challenge is on, would he jump at the chance to bed you?" Pulse considered.

"This so-called 'challenge' really is juvenile, you do realise that? It doesn't prove whether Gambit is capable of being faithful. It proves what lengths he will go to for money," Emma replied primly.

"Unless he really is interested in Betsy," Warren put in.

"In which case he should be denounced for resorting to such low tactics to start dating a women. Really. Making a spectacle out of a relationship like that? And he has the nerve to call himself a romantic."

"Aww, but the swamp rat is pretty romantic. Y'know, when he's not busy coming up with dirty comments," Rogue said.

"Oh? You know this for a fact?" Pulse asked.

"Sure. He's always being chivalrous and stuff."

"I wonder what he's going to do for her for Valentines Day," Allison mused. "Just a couple of days away."

"Oh, it is too," Pulse mused, frowning slightly, then look at Rogue. "I suppose you want something suitably Valentiney."

Rogue shrugged.

"Your choice," she replied. "Ya can either get into the spirit of the holiday, or Ah can throw something large and heavy at your head. Like a book. Or muh tool box."

"Naw, you wouldn't throw your tool box at anyone. The lid might fly open and you've have to re-sort everything," he teased her.

Rogue chuckled.

"Valentines Day," Sam said shaking his head. "Do the words 'greeting card holiday' mean anything ta anyone?"

"Ha yeah," Pulse snorted.

"Do the words 'I don't care' mean anything to anyone?" Allison retorted. "Regardless of whatever the origins may or may not be, it's _nice_, okay?"

"Yeah, Ah agree," Rogue nodded and poked Pulse. "Be a good boyfriend. Oh, and our first year anniversary is coming up too. Forgetting that is even worse than forgetting Valentines day."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Gambit walked Betsy to her door.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Remy," she said.

"You're welcome, ma cherie," he replied, kissing her hand.

A wolf whistle came from down the hall and Remy and Betsy turned to see Rogue, Alison and Emma returning from their poker game. Rogue was smirking at them.

"Have a nice night?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, we did," Betsy replied, then tilted her head to the side and regarded Gambit. "And with any luck it'll get better."

"Woohoo," Rogue teased.

Gambit smirked.

"Hey Remy," said Alison. "Would you do Emma?"

"In with a butcher's knife?" returned Gambit, 'finishing' the sentence. "Why, Ali, dat's not very nice."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean do you want to have sex with her, moron."

"O' course not, cherie. I'm wit' Betsy remember?"

"What about after the bet's over?"

"Dis is a disgusting conversation," Gambit said with a sigh. "Asking a guy right in front o' his girlfriend if he'd sleep wit' another women in the event dey break up. Fo' shame, Ali, fo' shame!"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Yo' kidding? I wouldn't sleep wit' Emma if she begged me. Guy's gotta have some standards."

"Excuse me?" Emma said. "You've slept with _Tabitha_."

Gambit grinned at her.

"Oui, says a lot dat, don't it?"

Rogue laughed.

"C'mon gals," she said. "Ah think we've taken up enough of the love birds' time."

Alison and Betsy giggled while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Have fun," Rogue smirked as she sauntered down the hall to her room.

Alison and Emma weren't far behind and Betsy opened her bedroom door.

"You coming?" she asked Gambit.

"Hmm? Oh sure," he replied. "How can I possibly say 'no' t' yo'?"

Betsy snorted and they went inside.

* * *

Valentines Day arrived. Pulse was a good boyfriend and remembered the day, giving Rogue a mixed bouquet of flowers. These she promptly put in water and put in her room.

It was, however, Gambit's effort that had pretty much everyone talking for the rest of the day. Most of the mansion were already seated and eating when Gambit strode into the kitchen.

And began to serenade Betsy.

There was much jaw dropping and dumbfoundedness.

Betsy's face went bright red and laughed with nervous embarrassment as Gambit knelt before her, singing lustily and in tune, with no attempt to lower the volume. At the end of which he bestoyed upon her a single red rose before wishing her a happy Valentines Day.

Applause followed.

"See this is what I'm saying," Emma said in disgust. "A spectacle."

"Aww, c'mon Emma," Rogue said. "That was sweet."

"You have to be kidding me?" Pulse said. "Rogue, he just humiliated himself and for no reason."

"Exactly."

"... and you're calling it sweet?"

"Did Ah or did Ah not say Remy was a romantic?"

"Some romantic," Warren said. "He might not be embarrassed but look at Betsy. Her face has gone red."

"She'll get over it," Rogue dismissed. "She loved it."

"Right."

"You can't seriously say you would want to be Betsy right now?"

"Ah'd love someone ta serenade me," Rogue nodded. "Pity Gus can't sing."

Pulse mimed wiping sweat off his brow.

"Phew! Dodged that bullet."

* * *

Gambit made a point of already being under the console in the Blackbird when Rogue arrived, as he had been the last few sessions. There was nothing worse than having to slide past Rogue's body in those cramped quarters, especially as touching was inevitable. Gambit was not entirely certain how long he could resist the urge to get grabby and was definitely looking forward to when they were done with the console and could move onto something safer. Like the top of the Blackbird where there was more space.

Thus it was Rogue who was the one who slid up past Gambit's body, and with Gambit's hands occupied, he could safely assure himself he wouldn't touch anything he shouldn't.

"Ah see ya beat me again."

"Aww chere, I wouldn't beat yo'," he replied. "Dat's no way t' treat a lady."

Rogue snickered.

"Looking forward ta getting this done," she said. "Ah'm so sick of this view."

Gambit chuckled.

"I know what yo' mean."

At least they were lying on their backs and not on their sides. That would just make things worse. This way all he had to do was not look in her direction and he would be fine. The work got started and Gambit, as before, found it easier to concentrate. If he was thinking about engines he wasn't thinking about Rogue.

Right up until Rogue had to reach pass him.

There he was holding the last part in place and because it required two hands, Rogue needed to be the one to secure it. She did her side first then had to lean over Gambit in order to get his side done. Much to Gambit's combined horror and delight this meant she needed to roll on her side, facing him, her body pressed against his. Her upper body was elevated, with one arm supporting her weight, while the other screwed the bolts in place. Her chest rubbed against his arms in the process and Gambit mentally cursed her for always wearing those skintight clothes. He didn't care how practical they were for mechanical work.

"Why is it," Rogue grunted, "these things are always easier ta pull apart than ta put back together?"

"Ha, yeah," Gambit agreed.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she was stationary. Unfortunately the effort of using the wrench cause small but regular ripples of movement down her body that were driving him insane. He wanted to forgot Pulse, forget Betsy, forget that Rogue was untouchable and forget that if he let go of the engine part it would fall down and hit them both. He just wanted to take her in his arms and show her just how much he loved her.

"There," Rogue said with satisfaction.

As she carefully lowered herself down again, she noticed that Gambit's eyes were firmly shut and he was looking flushed. Okay sure even though it was only a simulation, between the Blackbird engines and the body heat in this confined space she could understand things getting a little sweaty but...

"Remy? Ya okay?"

Gambit's eyes flew open. There was a kind of wild look about him that Rogue couldn't quite read.

"I've gotta get out of here," he muttered so quietly that she almost missed it.

He immediately started hauling himself out from under the console. Confused, Rogue took a moment to close up the panel, then followed him out. She saw Gambit leaning with his hands on the top of the console.

"Remy?" she tried again. "Something wrong?"

Gambit kept his jaw shut. If he opened his mouth now he'd say something they'd both regret. There was silence for a moment.

"You're not claustrophobic or something are ya?"

Gambit shook his head. More silence followed.

"Yeah, Ah didn't think so," Rogue paused. "But y'know, Sarah isn't exactly claustrophobic either but occasionally she has panic attacks in cramped spaces. Not that Ah really blame her after y'know, what happened. Ah... Remy, if something's botherin' ya, ya know ya can tell me right?"

_"Yeah, dat'll be a great conversation,"_ Gambit thought to himself. _"Well, Rogue, the thing that's bothering me is dat I've fallen in love wit' yo'. In fact I would like not'ing more dan t' just forget dat Pulse and Betsy exist and kiss yo'. Sure, it'll put me in a coma but - oh no! No! What's she touching my back for?"_

"...at the end of the day," Rogue was saying as she rubbed his back gently, "Ah'd like ta think we're friends."

"I'm fine, Rogue," Gambit forced himself to say. _"Not'ing a ice cold shower won't fix."_

"Okay, well, good then."

Much to Gambit's relief, Rogue removed her hand from his back. She moved over to the pilot's seat and sat down.

"So, what do you say we test this baby and see if we put her back together right?"

"Yeah, let's do dat," he replied, slowly making his way to the co-pilot's seat.

Gambit ignored the way Rogue was looking at him right now and turned his attention to the controls. Rogue started up the simulated engine.

"Well," she said cheerfully. "Everything looks right so far."

"Yeah."

Rogue chewed her bottom lip as they continued their work. Whatever it was that freaked Gambit out kept any further conversation with her clipped and to the point, and he wouldn't look at her. Towards the end of the session he seems to calm down a bit. She didn't press him again, but her curiousity certainly was pipped. Gambit's usual range of emotions ran along the smug-cheeky spectrum.

"Well, Ah'd say that went rather well," Rogue said cheerfully once they decided to call it a night. "Where do we wanna start on next time?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Let's decide then."

"Okay."

They saved and shut down the program then headed out of the danger room.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Look... thanks fo' what yo' said before," Gambit said, shoving his hands in his back pockets as they walked down the hall. "I appreciate the thought, but it ain't anyt'ing... It's not'ing dat talking t' yo' will help wit'."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said. "But the offer's always open if ya change your mind. Ya know where ta find me."

They stepped into the elevator. Nothing more was said until they reached the top floor.

"Umm, Rogue?"

"Myes?"

"Yo' won't tell anyone will yo'?"

The last thing Gambit wanted was people talking about what happened.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sugah," Rogue replied. "Ah'm not a gossip-mongerer. If Ah were, this whole mansion would be in trouble with all the deep dark secrets Ah carry around in muh head, ha! Your secret's safe with me. And... any others ya might want ta get off your chest for that matter. 'Night Remy."

Gambit stared after Rogue as she turned into the girls wing and wondered just what exactly she meant by that.


	4. Foot in Mouth Disease

**Chapter Four: Foot in Mouth Disease**

At three and a half weeks into the bet, the gang had decided to hit a movie. There was enough of them so they split up into two rows. Gambit and Betsy sat at on the back row, right behind Rogue and Pulse. There was popcorn, drinks and chocolate everywhere. The group chatted while they waited. Eventually the previews came on, and finally they settled down to watch the movie.

Rogue raided the popcorn while Pulse draped one arm across her shoulders and helped himself to the popcorn with his other hand. As the movie progressed, Pulse decided that it was boring and Rogue was far more entertaining. He turned off her power, moved up closer and began kissing her neck. The trail of kisses made its way to her cheek as his free hand ran along her nearest leg. He caught her lips and it was then that Rogue pulled away slightly.

"Y'know," she said softly. "Ah do actually want ta watch this."

"I'll wait 'til it comes out on DVD," he replied before catching her lips again.

However, it was not Rogue who broke away next, but Pulse when he felt something hit him. He turned his head to glare at Gambit, who ignored him. Rogue took advantage of the distraction to turn her head back to the screen.

Pulse started kissing her neck again, and again something hit him. He ignored it. More stuff hit him. Rogue heard Betsy giggle behind her. Finally Pulse turned his head.

"Gambit," he hissed. "Stop it."

"Stop what mon ami?"

"Throwing popcorn at me!"

"Why would I waste perfectly good popcorn on yo'?" he inquired innocently. "Now, shh! Some people are trying t' watch a movie."

Pulse grumbled and once again returned to kissing Rogue. Gambit waited about two minutes then started flicking popcorn at him again. Betsy covered her mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter. Eventually Pulse got irritated enough that he simply ducked down so that his head was in Rogue's lap - or as close as he could get it with the arm of the chair in the way - and lifted her her shirt to kiss her skin there.

"Gus!" Rogue objected, pushing him back up again. "Not now. And you!"

Rogue turned to glare at Gambit.

"Knock it off already. Seriously. Children!"

"Nice one, LeBeau," Pulse glowered at him.

Gambit grinned at him smugly, but refrained from any more popcorn throwing. Betsy snickered.

"Naughty, naughty," she whispered into his ear.

"Does dis mean you're gonna spank me later?"

Betsy chuckled.

* * *

"Umm, Gus?" said Sam after the movie was over.

"Yeah?"

"Why do ya have popcorn in your hair?"

"Because he," Pulse said pointing an accusing finger at Gambit, "decided to throw popcorn at me."

"I did no such thing," Gambit replied. "I flicked the popcorn at yo'. Dere is a difference."

"Yeah, what happened to that line about not wasting popcorn on me?"

"Actually I asked yo' 'why'. And the answer is: because I want t'."

"Oh, Rogue, I just love the way you put them both in their place," Betsy snickered.

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly.

"People who make out in movie theatres deserve t' have popcorn flicked at dem," Gambit went on merrily with an affirmative nod. "It's the penalty fo' not paying attention."

"Like you've never made out in a cinema," Pulse retorted.

"And if yo' ever catch me, feel free t' throw popcorn at me," Gambit grinned at him. "Just try not t' get any in my femme's hair, d'accord? She might not appreciated having her hair buttered and salted."

* * *

"Okay girls," said Sam. "Muh bet's almost up, and Ah need someone ta lead Gambit astray so Ah can cash in."

Gambit snickered.

"I've been trying," Alison sighed. "I bet a month too. Stubborn Cajun."

"Hmph, if I couldn't do it, no one else can," Tabitha said with a little pout.

"Tabby the reason why you can't lead Remy astray is because you're easy," Betsy nodded.

"I am not. Okay I am. But that should be why I can win him over. Experience!"

"I have experience too," Gambit grinned at her. "It's so sad, isn't it Betsy?"

"What is?"

"All dese people conspiring t' break us up. Guess we now know who our friends are."

"Hey Rogue?" said Pulse, loudly enough so that the room would hear.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should go flirt with him."

Betsy felt Gambit stiffen next to her.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue replied. "Are you, muh _boyfriend_ askin' me ta flirt with another man? Ah should be offended at the very suggestion."

"Well, maybe the reason why none of the other girls are leading him astray is because he's done them all already," Pulse said. "So that leaves you, Emma and Storm. Unless the reason why he get away with calling Storm 'Stormy' is because he's already done her..."

"C'mon Rogue," Sam said encouragingly. "Take one for the team."

"I'll even turn your powers off so you can kiss him," Pulse said with a smirk at Gambit.

Gambit kept his usual smirk plastered on his face, all the while a long stream of expletives filled his thoughts.

"Will ya turn off muh power so we can have sex too?" Rogue said disgustedly. "Ah cannot believe we're even havin' this conversation! Firstly, Ah'm not a whore. Secondly, Ah'm the bookie, so Ah refuse on principal ta try and rig the results. Thirdly, Ah'm not a whore. Fourthly, Ah have a bet too, y'know, and if in the unlikely event that Ah should succeed in leadin' Remy astray, Ah would lose. Ah don't particularly want ta lose. Fifthly, did Ah happen ta mention that _Ah'm not a whore_?"

Gambit relaxed and turned his attention to Betsy's neck so that no one would notice his relief.

"Yeah, c'mon," said Kitty. "That's kinda crude."

"Ah swear, Gus, ya try ta pimp me out again, Ah'll... Ah'll... Ah'll tie ya ta the back of muh car and take ya for a run. By the balls," Rogue glared fiercely at him.

"Hey if you do that, you won't be able to get any ever again," Pulse pointed out.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah just assumed Ah'd get some from all the other guys ya planned on whorin' me out to."

"Aww Rogue, I was only messing -"

"Shut it, Augustus," Rogue snapped as she stood to her feet. "Ah'm gonna find me some better company. Like muh bedroom wall."

She stamped out of the room. Slowly Pulse got up.

"Better go do some damage control huh?"

"You are such a jerk, Gus," Kitty told him.

Pulse ignored the comment as he stepped into the hallway.

"Rogue? Hey, Rogue wait."

He ran to catch up and touched her shoulder.

"C'mon, Rogue, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Ohhh," Rogue said sarcastically. "So ya were just _jokin'_ about me seducin' other men. Oh well, that's all right then."

"It's just a dumb bet -"

"Ah don't really care what the circumstances are. Just because ya can turn off muh power doesn't give ya the right ta dictate what Ah can and can't do when they're turned off."

"Rogue I didn't meant it like -"

"Ah don't care! Ah don't care what ya mean or how ya meant it! You still said it! And then on top of all that, ya just had ta rub muh lack of control over muh own power in muh face didn't ya? Ah'm tryin'! Ah'm tryin' so hard ta get this thing under control. Ah hate, hate, absolutely hate that the only way Ah get ta have any physical intimacy with anyone is if you choose ta let me. Do you even know what today is?"

"Uhh, Tuesday?"

"Try again."

"The last day of February?"

"Does that tell you anything?"

"I'm guessing it should..."

"Our anniversary was two days ago."

"Oh."

"You forgot."

"I don't remember stuff like that."

"Well, this might come as a shock, but girls do. We like to remember things like birthdays and anniversaries and we like our men ta remember too. But not only do ya forget, but you... you..." Rogue shook her head. "Get out of muh sight, Augustus."

* * *

Gambit stepped into the danger room that night to see that Rogue had beaten him there. Well, at least they weren't working under the console any more. He found Rogue inside the cabin, staring into the side-panel.

"Yo' beat me," he observed with a grin as he stepped inside.

Rogue jumped slightly and glanced back at him.

"Hey," she said tersely.

"Yo' okay, cherie?"

"Gus is a bastard."

Ahh, she was still mad about earlier.

"Well, I can't argue wit' yo' dere," he replied. "So I won't. Pulse is a bastard. We should tattoo it on his forehead."

Rogue gave a snort of laughter and sighed, plonking down on a nearby seat.

"He seems ta think that just because he can turn muh powers on and off he can control me. And Ah mean, what the hell was askin' me ta flirt with ya all about? First he gets uptight 'cause we're spendin' time together and next thing he's tryin' ta foist me off on you?"

Gambit sat down on the nearest chair, not really sure what to say.

"And then, just ta top everything off, he forgot our anniversary."

"Was dat t'day?"

"Sunday."

"Two days ago? And you're only getting mad now?" Gambit asked in genuine surprise. "Do I have t' go check if he's still alive?"

Rogue cracked a smile.

"Ah kinda had a feelin' he'd forget. Ah was hopin' Ah'd be wrong, but..." she sighed. "Do ya think Ah'm being greedy Remy?"

"Greedy?" Gambit repeated with a frown. "How?"

"Ah just... Ah can't touch anyone y'know? When Ah was with Bobby it was fine. We were friends. Ah won't say we loved each other, except maybe in that way that teenagers decide that they love someone. But we couldn't... y'know... not until Ah got the cure. Then that wore off and we just... we just couldn't go back ta how things were before," Rogue said leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "Ah thought Ah could stay out of the datin' game. Ah had happy memories with Bobby and well, if that was all Ah ever had, that was all Ah'd ever have."

"Den, Pulse came along?"

"Yeah. Then Pulse came along. And we started off datin' and he was all sweet and romantic and stuff. And then... Ah dunno. Now it feels like those first couple of months were all pretend. Just us gettin' ta know each other before we started sleepin' together. Ah feel like Ah'm gettin' all the physical side of a relationship with Gus but none of the emotional side. And Ah don't know what ta do. Ah've tried. Ah've tried so hard but there's nothing there, Remy. No chemistry at all. We're not even compatible for a long-term relationship. He's just happy ta coast along as it is, but Ah want... Ah want a family. Ah want ta get married and have kids and Ah'm just not going ta get that with the only guy who can freakin' touch me."

Gambit hesitated only briefly before he moved out of his seat and knelt down in front of her legs. He put his hands on her arms and leaned in close.

"You're not greedy fo' wantin' dat, Rogue," he said softly. "Those are normal t'ings t' want."

"But Ah can't touch anyone -"

"Big deal, chere -"

"Big deal!"

" - don't change the fact dat you're still a woman. Everyone wants t' be loved, chere. T' be loved and have someone t' love."

He was sorely tempted to add something about if Pulse didn't appreciate her then she was better off without him, but that wasn't exactly an unbiased opinion. Rogue was silent for a time.

"Thanks Remy," she said softly.

Gambit shrugged.

"Hey what are friends fo' right?"

Rogue smiled.

"Ah hope ya don't mind but Ah'm really not in the mood ta pull the Blackbird apart tonight. Ah've just been staring at the stupid thing for the last ten minutes without a thing registerin'."

Gambit chuckled.

"Want t' run a different program den? We do have the DR at our disposal."

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

He paused.

"C'mon," he said. "I t'ink I have one yo' might like."

They stood and he lead her out of the Blackbird.

"Computer: End program wit'out saving and run Gambit Deux," Gambit said.

The Blackbird disappeared and was promptly replaced with a reproduction of the French Quarter of New Orleans.

"Oh!" Rogue exclaimed as she looked around. "Remy, this is amazin'."

Gambit smiled.

"Glad yo' like it. I, uhh, I don't always do t'ieving sims."

"Homesick, huh?"

"I ain't allowed t' go back, chere. Dis is as close as I'm ever gonna get. And don't start spreading dat homesick story around."

Rogue chuckled.

"Muh lips are sealed," she grinned at him. "Ah used ta go ta New Orleans ever year for Mardi Gras growin' up, so this is very cool."

"Ahh, I can make it cooler," Gambit nodded. "Computer: change time index t' Mardi Gras."

Rogue laughed as the simulation altered to portray New Orleans during Mardi Gras.

"Wow, this must have taken forever ta program."

"Not as long as yo' might t'ink chere. Mon frere sent me video footage and I uploaded it."

"It still would have taken awhile. It looks good."

"Merci."

Gambit very seriously considered putting his arm around her waist and after an intense mental debate decided to restrain himself. He clasped his hands behind his back instead to dissuade temptation. He wasn't entirely certain which he was more concerned about: the bet, or how Rogue might interpret his physical contact after admitting her problems with Pulse. Of course it could be that she needed that physical comfort more than ever right now, but he couldn't be entirely certain he could keep his touching platonic. Better not to do anything at all.

They spent some time just wandering around.

"Ah see you've included women flashin' for beads," Rogue smirked at him.

"Well, it does happen cherie. Wouldn't be an authentic reproduction if dere wasn't some o' dat going on," Gambit replied.

"Oh so it's all about authenticity then."

"Absolutely."

"Has nothing ta do with your... enthusiasm for the female body."

"Not one bit, River Rat."

"River Rat?"

"Oui. You're always calling me 'Swamp Rat'. I t'ink it's high time I gave yo' a pet name too."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

At lunch time the next day, Pulse approached Rogue where she was sitting with Gambit, Betsy, Bobby, Jamie, Tabitha and Jubilee.

"So, how long were you planning on being mad at me for?" he asked.

"That depends," Rogue replied tersely, not looking at him. "How often were ya plannin' on makin' 'jokes' about sharin' me around?"

"I wasn't. Look, you think you'll be done with the grudge holding by Saturday? Because I was able to pick up some tickets for Rent. You wanted to see that right?"

"You can't buy forgiveness, Gus."

"Who's buying forgiveness? It's a belated anniversary present."

Rogue sighed. Pulse turned her powers off and kissed her. Gambit looked away.

"Let me know what you decide. But soon, okay? I want to be able to get rid of the tickets if you don't want to go."

"Whatever."

He kissed her again, then left. Rogue looked down at her plate.

"Does he even bother to grovel any more?" asked Tabitha.

"Grovelling gets a bit much after awhile," Jamie nodded. "Besides, we all know Rogue's just going to go back to him anyway."

"Rogue, you're in a very unnatural relationship," Jubilee informed her. "The woman is supposed to be the one who punishes the man by holding out on sex, not the other way around."

Rogue managed a smile.

"I agree," Betsy nodded. "You should get out, seriously. You could do way, way better than Pulse."

"She has done better than Pulse," Bobby nodded. "Me!"

Rogue laughed.

"Can't argue with that," she replied, and then her grin faltered. "But y'know... where else am Ah gonna find a guy who wants ta date an untouchable girl?"

"I don't know," Betsy mused, then glanced at Gambit. "You'd date Rogue, wouldn't you?"

Gambit stopped, his eyes catching a very mischievous glint in Betsy's eyes.

"I don't believe I will answer dat question," he replied. "As the devoted and faithful boyfriend I find it highly inappropriate for me t' even consider another woman in a romantic light."

"That means yes," Betsy told Rogue after shooting Gambit a glare.

Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, we'd work out great as a couple," she said. "Ah wonder how long we'd last before Swamp Rat suffered from sex withdrawal."

"Aww, yo' don't need a boyfriend who can turn your powers off, River Rat," Gambit replied. "Yo' need a creative one. I bet I could come up wit' plenty o' ways around your mutation. Not that I will because I also t'ink it's inappropriate fo' moi t' speculate about having sex wit' another woman, especially in front o' my girlfriend."

"River Rat?" Tabitha repeated. "Have you got a new nickname for Rogue now?"

"Does coming up with a pet name for another woman count as flirting?" Jamie mused.

Rogue made a rude noise.

"Ah've been callin' him Swamp Rat since, Ah dunno, the day we met? This ain't flirtin', it's revenge. Turn about's fair play and all that."

"Well I, as your girlfriend, am curious," Betsy said. "How would you have sex with Rogue?"

Gambit caught Betsy's eyes again. That twinkle of mischief was still there. She _knew_. He gave a slight shrug.

"All you'd need would be a hole in a pair of pants and a condom," he said. "As t' dat, dere's probably somet'ing suitable at an adult shop yo' could use too."

"This is a very embarrassing conversation," Rogue said.

"Aww, but see Rogue? Remy's just told you how you could date someone else and still have sex," Betsy nodded.

"It's not about sex, Betsy. It's about touch."

On that, Rogue got up and left.

* * *

As soon as Betsy's bedroom door closed behind her, she pointed her finger at Gambit and began the scolding she'd been wanting to spring on him all afternoon.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed. "Why, why, why couldn't you have just said 'yes' when I asked if you would date Rogue? After that spiel she probably thinks you're not interested and were too polite to say so. Seriously Remy! I thought you were smarter than that. Surely if you love the girl that much you can see she's in a lousy relationship with Pulse? I mean, hello! That half-assed apology and Rent tickets? He never bothers putting in half the effort he should any more because he knows she's just going to come running back to him. Personally, I think he's gotten her addicted to touching or something, but whatever it is, she needs to get out. And there I was trying to plant a few seeds about how there are other options and you... you... you... argh!"

Gambit stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't t'ink dat conversation went particularly well at all," he replied tersely. "Fo' one t'ing she _laughed_ at the idea. Fo' another t'ing, I don't know where yo' got the idea dat I'm even interested in Rogue like dat but -"

Betsy made a rude noise and started checking off points on her fingers.

"You always notice when she comes into a room or goes out. When you're in the same room together you'll either sit next to her or somewhere where she's in your line of sight. You're always watching her, especially when you think that no one's watching you. You anticipate Tuesday and Thursday nights like a little boy looking forward to a special treat. You deliberately annoy Pulse at any given opportunity, sometimes even going out of your way to do so. But my favourite so far was your reaction yesterday when Pulse suggested turning Rogue's powers off so you could kiss her. No one else might have noticed it, but I was sitting right next to you, with your arm around me, and trust me my dear friend, I felt you tense up. A little afraid you wouldn't be able to resist temptation huh?"

"Merde."

Betsy chuckled at Gambit's discomfort.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, love, I have a thing for Warren."

"Dat pretty boy?" he asked in surprise.

"He's not a pretty boy. He just has delicate features. Shut up."

Gambit held up his hands.

"Not picking on yo' cherie."

"You'd better not be."

There was silence for a moment.

"So den, now dat yo' know my li'l secret, what now?"

"Well, for one thing we're going to make sure you win this stupid bet," Betsy nodded. "I mean, this whole thing started because we were debating whether you were Lister or the Cat and I think it's safe to say that you're Lister. Though Lister did go after other women when they showed up in the series, his heart always belonged to Kochanski, even if she was dead for most of it."

Gambit chuckled faintly.

"And I think it's also safe to say you're capable of being the faithful boyfriend, even if you hooked up with the wrong girl for this. Let's be honest here, we're never going to be anything more than friends."

"Not'ing wrong wit' dat, cherie."

"Never said there was."


	5. Disaster

**AN:** I said back at Chapter 1 that this story scares me. This chapter is the reason why. Suffice to say I'm a little nervous about posting this.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Disaster**

The halfway point of the dare came and went and with three weeks left to go there was a very short list of potential winners.

"Who's in for the chance to win, Rogue?" asked Bobby.

"Ah'm not gonna name names," Rogue replied. "Well, except mine. Ah am, we all know Remy is, and there are three other people who had more faith than most of you in Remy's ability ta stick with a challenge or a woman. We've go two folks for this week, one for next week and two says Remy will succeed."

"Really?" asked Gambit. "Who's the other one?"

Rogue grinned at him but said nothing.

"I'm the one for next week," Emma said. "It would be just like you to fall short just before the deadline."

"Planning on seducing me are yo'?" Gambit asked in amusement. "I think yo' underestimate my willpower. Or perhaps yo' overestimate how attractive yo' are t' me."

"Hardly."

"Well," said Jubilee. "I don't mind saying that I'm one of the ones for this week."

"So am I," said Pete.

There was a pause, then everyone looked at Rogue.

"Process o' elimination says yo' bet on me succeeding, cherie," Gambit grinned at her.

"Really? Fancy that," Rogue smirked at him.

"And after all your talk, I was t'inking you'd thought I'd fail."

"Ah'm just full of surprises."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Pulse cut in. "You've got to be kidding me. You actually think the Cajun can do it?"

"You're talkin' about the guy who succeeded in stealin' Logan's beer. On multiple occasions," Rogue nodded. "Anyone who can do that and survive without a scratch can do anything."

Gambit laughed.

"Ahh, cherie, I appreciate your vote o' confidence."

She had no idea just how much.

"So ya should. Hey Bets, seeing as how you're the only one who hasn't laid a bet at all, perhaps you should take over as bookie," Rogue said, fishing out the notepad. "There ya go."

"Ooh, I'm the bookie. Go me," Betsy giggled.

"I t'ink I'm rather looking forward t' getting my book back," Gambit mused.

* * *

Rogue stepped onto the ladder and pulled down the hatch. Gambit stepped up behind her. Rogue was on the top of the step ladder, Gambit on the step below. As a result their heads were at about roughly the same height, but their bodies were touching.

It was driving Gambit nuts.

It was bad enough that he loved her like crazy, but the knowledge that Rogue had enough faith him in to bet money on it meant a lot to him. Especially that she was the only one who did. That meant something, right?

It certainly help to fuel his resolve to be vigilant. He definitely didn't want to disappoint her. So Gambit tried his best to ignore that her behind was rubbing against his stomach and resist the urge to hold her waist, even under the guise of 'keeping balance'.

They had spent their last session identifying everything behind this particular panel and tonight they were pulling it apart. Rogue had hold of one of the parts while Gambit unbolted it. One bolt came out.

"Oof," Rogue said.

"What's oof?"

"It's heavier than it looks."

"Want t' swap?"

"Nah, Ah'll be fine."

"Okay."

He got to work on the next bolt while Rogue held it steady. However, as soon as the last bolt came out, Rogue's hands fell from the prolonged effort of keeping the heavy thing up. The part fell with them as they both hit the floor.

Rogue gasped for breath and rolled off Gambit. She looked at him anxiously.

"Remy? Remy, are ya okay?"

"Roguey? Avez-vous absorbe Jamie?" ["Did you absorb Jamie?"]

Oh dear.

"How many of me can you see?" she asked.

"Quatre," he replied after a pause. "Vous devriez permettre au Pulse d'avoir un de vos doubles pendant que vous restez avec moi."

Rogue blinked. Her French was not that good but she thought he just suggested she stay with him while she gave one of her 'duplcates' to Pulse.

"C'mon sugah," she said as she started to help him up. "Ah think you need ta visit the med lab."

"Non, je suis parfait." ["No, I am perfect"]

"Of course ya are."

* * *

Hank and Bobby looked up as the door to the med lab opened. In came Rogue, supporting Gambit who was still rambling on in French.

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"We had a little accident in the danger room," Rogue said. "It was muh fault. Ah couldn't hold on and we lost balance on the ladder and well... Ah think he might have concussion."

"Let's get him on the bed, shall we?" Hank said, taking over support of Gambit.

"What's he saying?" asked Bobby, a half eaten twinkie in his hand.

Rogue shrugged and didn't look at him.

"Muh French isn't really that good."

"Are you all right?" Bobby asked her.

"Fine. Ah'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all."

"Why don't you take a seat, Rogue?" Hank suggested. "I'll check up on Remy first and then I'll take a look at you, just to make certain everything is in working order."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Hey Rogue," Betsy said when she caught up with her in the hall the next day. "I hear you put Remy in the med lab."

"It was an accident," Rogue said quietly.

"Rogue? You okay love?"

Rogue shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Well, clearly it's not nothing if it's got you down in the dumps. Spill."

"Ah'm not down in the dumps," Rogue objected. "Ah'm just... Ah dunno."

"You're what?"

Rogue chewed her lip.

"Last night, when Remy hit his head? Well, he started rambling stuff in French."

"So I heard."

"Muh French isn't that good. But Ah..."

"You what?" Betsy's eyes then lit up. "Did he start flirting with you?"

"Well, Ah, Ah don't know. Ah might have misheard. And even if Ah didn't he has concussion right? So Ah really don't think that anything he might have said under concussion really counts."

"Oooh what he say?"

"A lot of stuff, but no," Rogue said, shaking her head. "Ah'm not gonna say. Ah might have heard wrong."

"That good huh?"

"Leave it alone, Betsy. Please, just, leave it alone."

* * *

Rogue rose from Pulse's bed and began to get dressed. In the past she wished she could stay the night just once, but Pulse couldn't keep her powers turned off in his sleep, so it wasn't an option. Tonight she just felt sick. Her heart just hadn't been in it.

Pulse rolled on his side and watch appreciatively as she dressed.

"G'night Rogue," he said.

"'Night sugah," Rogue replied softly.

She put her hand on the door and left the room. She hugged herself as she walked down the hall and paused at the intersection. She sighed and headed to the elevator instead. She just wasn't in the mood to go to bed.

In the rec room she discovered a few others were still up.

"Hey Rogue," Alison greeted. "Wanna play poker with us?"

"Sure," Rogue smiled.

She took a seat and was dealt into the next round when it started.

"Hey do you know how Remy's doing?" asked Sam. "I kept meaning to ask."

"Ah haven't really seen him," Rogue admitted.

"Hank thinks he'll be fine but he's keeping him in the med lab overnight again," Betsy replied.

"I bet Remy loves that," Alison giggled.

"Oh he's thrilled."

The game continued for quite some time until they all realised it was getting rather late.

"Let's make this the last hand shall we?" said Warren.

As it was his turn, Warren dealt out the cards. Cards were looked at, bets put in and cards traded in.

"Okay," Rogue said on the next round of betting. "Ah raise - oooh."

Her hand faltered as she became inexplicably light-headed. The sensation only lasted a moment and she blinked as it wore off.

"Rogue? Are you okay?" asked Betsy.

"Mmm, fine. Just had a little dizzy spell for a second there."

"Yeah, umm, about that... You know how when you absorb people their skins does that weird line thing?"

"Uh huh."

"That just happened to you."

"It did?"

"Yep," Sam nodded.

"It certainly did," Alison agreed.

"We all saw it," Warren added.

"Maybe you should go see Hank in the morning," Betsy said.

Rogue nodded slowly. She felt fine, but if everyone was concerned she supposed she probably should.

"Okay," she conceded.

* * *

"Well Rogue I am unable to explain what happened last night," said Hank the following morning. "All the preliminary tests I've done thus far have come out normal. Perhaps you should ask Pulse to turn off your powers so that Emma or Betsy can get past your psyches and examine your memory from last night. They may be able to learn more."

Rogue nodded.

"Okay, Ah might do that," she said. "Thanks for your time, Dr McCoy."

"Anytime Rogue."

"Rogue!" called Gambit from the next room. "Talk him int' letting me leave will yo'?"

Hank gave a tolerant smile and shook his head. Rogue grinned and headed into the room where Gambit was stuck in bed.

"G'morning, Swamp Rat," she said. "Feelin' better?"

"Oui," Gambit replied. "Now get me out o' here."

Rogue chuckled, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yo' okay cherie?"

"Just a stupid dizzy spell last night. The guys reckon it looked like Ah was usin' muh power on muhself," she shrugged.

"Weird."

"That's what Ah thought. Anyway, Ah should go find Gus and Betsy. Ah'll, umm, talk to ya later, okay?"

"Sure."

Gambit watched as Rogue left, feeling a little puzzled. There was something a little off about her this morning. Maybe it was just to do with the dizzy spell. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

* * *

Rogue hadn't been able to get Pulse and Betsy together until later that afternoon.

"Okay," said Pulse, sounding bored. "It's off."

"Thanks," Betsy replied.

She sent her mind into Rogue's seeking out the memory from last night. It was easy to find as Rogue was doing the courtesy of thinking about the poker game. Yes, Betsy could confirm, Rogue had used her power, but how did she manage to absorb herself?

Rogue waited, if a little impatiently. It was a gasp from Betsy that drew her attention back to the telepath.

"Oh hell Rogue, I'm so sorry!" were her first words.

"What? Why?" asked Rogue frowning.

Betsy pressed her lips together, and anxious expression on her face.

"Betsy?"

"Rogue, I, you..." Betsy stopped and took a deep breath. "You... you were pregnant."

"Ah what?" Rogue exclaimed the same time Pulse said "Come again?"

"You were pregnant. Just for a couple of seconds," Betsy told her, the expression on her face and the tone of her voice becoming more and more upset. "Your power felt its life force right after it was conceived and... and... and it absorbed it."

"No," Rogue said shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"But it was still attached to you so when it absorbed the umm, it, it started to absorb you too before it, umm, shorted out. Rogue, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"No. No! Ah would never... this could never... Muh power works through muh _skin_."

"Apparently it's not limited to your skin, love. Rogue - "

"No! You're lying!" Rogue shouted. "It's not true!"

"I wish I was lying," Betsy said, almost crying herself. "Then you could beat me up for saying such a horrible, _horrible_ thing."

Rogue fled.

* * *

Gambit was allowed to leave the med lab right after breakfast the next morning and quite happily returned to his usual routine. Right up until he notice the change in atmosphere in the mansion. Something had happened. No one was really talking but _something_ had definitely happened.

"Bets?"

Betsy looked behind her to see Gambit standing there and turned back to continue looking out the window.

"Oh, hey Remy," she said quietly.

"Did somet'ing happen? Y'know, other dan me getting stuck in the med lab fo' deux whole days wit' no one staging a breakout?"

"I had to give Rogue some bad news yesterday."

Gambit said nothing and Betsy took a deep breath.

"She can't have children."

"Okay," Gambit said slowly after a pause.

"She, she conceived one last night, but her power..." Betsy trailed off.

"Mon dieu! How is she?"

Betsy shook her head.

"She locked herself in her room last night and no one's seen her since. She won't eat, won't talk to anyone. And then there's Pulse," Betsy practically spat out the name. "Telling everyone like he dodged a bullet. Well, I'm sure he is relieved that he's not going to be a father, and so are the rest of us, the self-centered bastard! People like him shouldn't be allowed to breed. Everyone with even an ounce of compassion is embarrassed by his attitude. Hell, even _Emma_ told him off."

Betsy started to cry and Gambit wrapped her up in his arms.

"It was the worse news I've ever had to give anyone ever!" she wept.

* * *

When Rogue still hadn't shown her face come dinner time, Gambit took it upon himself to take something up. He knocked politely, but got no reply. Logan had gone past multiple times just to smell that she was okay - well, physically okay anyway - so Gambit wasn't concerned on that front.

When a second knock also got no response, Gambit let himself in. Locked doors mean nothing to a thief, after all. He found Rogue curled up in bed, staring at the wall. The room was a mess. It looked like Rogue had spent a great deal of time throwing and breaking things.

"Remy, Gus, whoever you are, go away," Rogue said tersely.

Gambit shut the door and put the plate of food and the drink on the desk. Then he walked over to the bed.

"Beat it, Swamp Rat."

"How'd you know I wasn't Pulse?" Gambit asked.

He belated remembered that Pulse had some thief skills himself, and was rather pleased that Rogue was able to tell it was him and not her troublesome boyfriend.

"You walk quieter. Go away."

"I brought yo' some dinner. Yo' haven't eaten all day, chere. Folks are worried."

"No kidding," Rogue said sarcastically. "Gee, Ah never would have guessed from the constant stream of visitors Ah've been getting at muh door all day. 'Rogue are ya all right?', 'Rogue, it's gonna be okay', 'Rogue we're all here for ya, Ah just want you ta know that'. Ah just want everyone ta leave me alone!"

"Well, dat's the problem wit' dis place, ma chere, no one leaves anyone alone."

"Be the first."

"I never picked yo' fo' a wallower. I thought yo' were the type t' take the bull by the horns and do somet'ing about it."

"Oooh what's the next line you're gonna feed me? That everything's going to be all right and it'll all work out out in the end?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Mebbe it will and mebbe it won't," he said. "I ain't gonna serve yo' up a helping o' false hope, Roguey. Yo' already know the stakes."

There was silence for a time.

"Ah killed muh baby," Rogue said, her voice thick with another bout of tears.

"Yo' didn't know."

"Just a couple of seconds, Betsy said. For just a couple of seconds there was life and then..." she sobbed. "Ah may as well have hit an abortion clinc or taken a 'mornin' after' pill."

"Don't be stupid, chere," Gambit frowned at her. "Femmes who take up those options do so by choice. What happened t' yo' is more akin t' a miscarriage and dere are ways o' dealing wit' dat."

"Right. Ah just have ta learn how ta control muh power. Don't ya think Ah've been tryin'? Don't ya think that's all Ah've ever wanted since Ah was sixteen years old? Ah _hate_ muh power. Ah _hate_ not havin' control. Just leave me alone, Gambit! Ah don't want your platitudes or your pity."

"Wouldn't insult yo' by giving yo' any, Rogue. Likewise I ain't leaving until I'm sure you're -"

"Okay?" Rogue cut in with her sarcastic suggestion.

"- not going t' hurt yourself," Gambit finished. "Yo' ain't gonna be okay chere. Dis ain't somet'ing yo' just get over."

Rogue finally rolled over and looked at him with red, blood shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"What would you know about it?" she asked, but her voice lacked her previous sharpness.

"Sister-in-law, Mercy. She had a miscarriage. Nearly tore her and mon frere apart. I was too young at the time t' really appreciate what was happening, but I do remember dey had a lot o' troubles between dem afterwards fo' months. Dey got through it in the end," he paused. "I could call Mercy, if yo' want. See if she'd be willing t' talk t' yo'."

For a long time Rogue didn't say anything. Instead she reached out and touched his leg.

"Thanks Remy," she said softly. "Ah'll pass, but thanks."

She sighed.

"Ah don't want ta go out there. Ah can't face everyone. Ah didn't think Betsy would blab - "

"I don't t'ink Betsy did," Gambit replied. "Well, she told me, but as I understand t'ings, it's Pulse wit' the big mouth."

"Oh... yes he probably would at that."

* * *

Rogue didn't reappear again until breakfast the next morning. She was dressed and although there was a smile on her face, her eyes lacked their usual twinkle. She pointedly ignored all expressions of sympathy until everyone got the hint. The atmosphere was tense as people attempted to move back into the swings of things. Pulse seemed to have no problems carrying on like nothing happened, which Rogue appreciated while they were in public. It was when they were in private that she wanted to talk to him about everything.

As it turned out, however, their discussion was more of a fight, and it was all too public. It occured later in the evening, in the rec room:

"So, Rogue," Pulse said with a low voice from where he was sitting next to her on the lounge. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Okay," she replied. "Ah wanted ta talk to ya."

"Sure, sure. I wanted to _talk_ to you too," he said with a sly smile as he stood.

"No, really. Just talk," Rogue insisted. "Ah'm not in the mood for anything else."

Pulse looked genuinely confused.

"About what?"

"Y'know. About the other night."

Rogue was feeling rather awkward standing there with all eyes on them.

"What about it?"

"Ah don't really want ta talk about it here."

"What's there's to talk about, Rogue? You can't get pregnant. That's all there is to it."

"No," Rogue hissed at him. "That's not all there is to it. And Ah _can_ get pregnant, Ah just can't carry ta term. That's the point!"

"It amounts to the same thing," Pulse dismissed.

"Umm, excuse me? No it does not!" Rogue exclaimed, their audience suddenly becoming less important.

"Rogue, I hardly think something that's been conceived for two seconds really counts."

"It counts to me! There was enough life in that two seconds for muh power to notice and take it away. Hell! You probably haven't even bought any more condoms have you?"

Pulse shrugged. Rogue slapped him.

"How dare you! What? Were ya plannin' on conceivin' another baby with me tonight?" she yelled. "Did you want me ta murder another child? Ah can't believe you!"

"Rogue, you've being hysterical -"

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Hysterical -"

"Because Ah have the audacity ta care for all life? You listen ta me Augustus," Rogue spat. "Ah'm not sleepin' with you again until further notice. And on the day 'notice' arrives there will be no 'aww it'll be okay just this once Rogue'. There will be protection or nothing at all. So you have ta decide which is more important: Me, or your own carnal pleasure!"

And on her final word, Rogue turned on her heel and stormed from the room. There was silence while Pulse stared after her. He turned to a tap on his shoulder and his face met with Gambit's fist.

"I don't hold wit' disrespectin' femmes," he said coldly.

"Da," agreed Pete who was standing at his side.

"You've never appreciated Rogue," added Bobby, a dark expression on his face.

"I say we kick his ass," put in Jamie.

Jamie clapped his hands together, creating four duplicates just to emphasise the point. Pulse's eyes widened in genuine fear.

"Uhh guys..." he began.

"The next words out o' your mouth, homme, had better be dat you're apologising t' Rogue and ending t'ings. She deserves better than yo'," Gambit cut in.

"What?" Pulse sneered. "Like you? Don't you think I haven't noticed the way you look at her, Cajun."

"Oui like moi," Gambit agreed. "Or Bobby. Or Jamie, Pete, Sam, Warren, any o' us here would be better dan yo'. At least we know how t' treat a femme right. But I believe I just told yo' what your next words were supposed t' be and I don't believe I heard dem."

"I don't believe we did either," Bobby agreed, grinding his fist into his hand. "My turn, Remy."

Gambit stood back so that Bobby could hit Pulse.

"We can go all night if we have to," Bobby added. "Just give us an excuse."


	6. Emma

**AN:** I'd just like to give an extra big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Fostersb, Alicia Jo, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Irual, Laceylou76, Anna Marcia Gregorio, XOXheartAmy, PepsiCrush, A Rose in the Night, drumgirl1923, Maya-chan2007, cherish15, Acherlyn, tfobmv18, sofimac16 and Lizzieturbo.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Emma**

With under two weeks of the challenge left to go, Rogue and Gambit were back in the danger room pulling the blackbird apart. They were using a simulated table to stand on instead of a ladder this time.

Pulse had ultimately given in easily and broken up with Rogue first thing the next morning in private. No one knew what has passed between them, but Rogue treated him with ignore afterwards. Everyone felt awkward around Pulse until his black eye healed. If Pulse found himself in extra, more grueling danger room sessions with Logan, he didn't dare complain.

Gambit was under no illusions with Rogue. As happy as he was that Rogue and Pulse were over, he knew she needed a friend right now, not a boyfriend. It would be poor taste to move in on her now anyway, even if there wasn't the challenge with Betsy to consider.

Rogue resented anyone who dared to tread on egg shells around her. She rejected any show of pity and preferred the company of those - such as Gambit - who carried on as if everything was normal. Normal, not hunky-dory. Like tonight when she arrived at the danger room, he made no mention of how she'd obviously been crying. Instead he wrapped his arm around her, held her close and made a stupid joke.

"Say, cherie," Gambit said as they worked, bringing up a subject that he'd been wanting to ask about for awhile now. "I was told I rambled some in French the night I got concussed."

"Yeah you did," Rogue confirmed.

"Yo' know a little French, right? I don't suppose y'know what I said?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

Rogue chuckled faintly.

"Well, umm, ya asked me if Ah absorbed Jamie. Apparently ya could see four of me."

Gambit laughed.

"Anyt'ing else o' interest?"

Rogue shook her head slightly.

"My French really isn't that good, sugah. Ah'm not really sure. Pass me the wrench will ya?"

Gambit did so, regarding her with curiousity. He was sure she was lying. All of a sudden he was worried. What _had_ he said?

"Dere yo' are," he said handing her the wrench. "Not'ing interesting at all? How sad. What's the point o' babbling incoherently if yo' don't say anyt'ing dat can be made fun o' later?"

"Ha, yeah," Rogue smiled.

Silence followed. Partly because they didn't really know what to say and partly because they were concentrating on their work.

"Rogue, did I flirt wit' yo'?" Gambit asked finally.

"Oh, um, Ah... maybe. But y'know, you were concussed so Ah don't really think that what ya say when under the influence of a head injury should count against ya. Y'know, for the bet. Besides Ah'm really not sure if muh translation is correct anyway. Innocent until proven guilty and all that," Rogue rambled.

"Well, dat's very good o' yo'. Forgetting dat yo' bet on me and yo' have a stake in keeping your mouth shut," he teased her.

Meanwhile Gambit was actually starting to feel sick. Rogue was hedging way too much about this for his liking.

"Hmph," Rogue snorted. "If ya had tried anything on me while ya had full command of your senses, Swamp Rat, bet or no bet Ah would have dobbed ya in. Ah still will if ya don't behave."

"Wouldn't dream o' disappointing yo'," Gambit replied seriously. "Means a lot chere, dat someone - dat yo' - believe in dis here Cajin. I ain't exactly a very trustworthy homme."

Rogue smiled.

"You said 'belle' a lot," she said. "So either you were callin' me beautiful or a lot of random objects between here and the med lab."

Gambit chuckled.

"Belle - Bella Donna - dat was the name o' my would-have-been wife," he told her. "Not dat I t'ink about her much any more but dat might have been the 'belle' I was talking about too."

Although why he might have babbled about Bella Donna he had no idea.

"No, Ah don't think so," Rogue replied. "Context was wrong."

No further prodding from Gambit could persuade Rogue to elaborate.

* * *

Gambit stepped into his bedroom after the danger room and switched on the light.

"Emma?" he exclaimed.

The self-styled White Queen was lying quite comfortably on Gambit's bed in nothing but her underwear.

"It's about time you good here," she said. "I was beginning to think you'd be up all night with Rogue."

Gambit took a breath. There was no point in asking why she was there - the answer was obvious.

"Well now, Emma," he said. "You're looking more under-dressed dan usual. Do yo' actually have any clothes in here, or did yo' walk t' my room like dat? If so, yo' can just walk on back again the same way. Dis ain't happening."

"I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to get me into bed, Remy."

"Told yo' before dat even I have standards. Leave."

"No, I don't think so," Emma replied smugly. "I think that you and are going to enjoy this night together and in the morning everyone will see me leave your room."

"Emma, I'm not sleeping wit' yo'. And even if everyone did see yo' leave my room in whatever state o' undress all we'd need is Pulse and Betsy t' prove dat I didn't cheat."

"You know, I thought about that," Emma mused. "Of course, you could always admit that we slept together. Even if we didn't, that would be enough to win me the prize."

"I'm not going t' admit any such t'ing."

"I think you will. Want to know why?"

"I t'ink you're kidding yourself."

"I know you were the one who rescued Sarah during the Morlock Massacre."

The colour drained from Gambit's face and a smug smile appeared on Emma's.

"Just what were you doing there anyway, Remy?" Emma inquired with the false sweetness of someone who already knows. "You were never a Morlock yourself so one does have to ask..."

"Go t' hell."

"And people will ask," she said coldly. "Unless you do exactly as I say. I understand that the pot is adding up to quite a large sum and as the only person to bet on this week, I do believe it will be all mine."

"So what you're saying is that you're willing t' have sex fo' money? I believe dat makes yo' a whore."

"Speaking of which," Emma said patting the bed next to her. "As we're going to be admitting to it in the morning, may as well actually do the deed."

"Desole, I don't sleep wit' putains. Never know what diseases they might be carrying," he spat.

"Your loss."

* * *

Emma waited until she heard voices in the hallway that next morning before she sauntered out of Gambit's room.

"Morning," she said smugly.

Pulse, Sam and Warren looked at each other. Sam walked to Gambit's room and peered inside. The bed was messed up as was normal but there was also a pillow and blanket on the floor. Gambit was sitting on the floor himself, leaning against the wall.

"Remy?" Sam asked. "Did you and Emma...?"

"What do yo' t'ink?" Gambit responded.

* * *

"No," Betsy said firmly. "I don't believe it. I don't believe a word of it."

"Believe it, darling," Emma replied smugly. "Remy and I slept together. Hand over the money."

"You're lying. There's no way Remy would sleep with you," Betsy turned to look at Gambit. "Remy, c'mon, tell us it isn't true."

Gambit continued to look down at his breakfast.

"Just give her the money, Bets," he said quietly. "She's won."

"You can't be serious?" Betsy exclaimed. "Pulse? Can you turn off Emma's powers for me - or Remy's - so I can go in and look for myself?"

"Betsy, no," Gambit said urgently, looking up. "Please don't. Just leave it alone."

He couldn't have that. He couldn't have anyone else knowing. He spotted Rogue out of the corner of his eye and looked down again. It was lose/lose. Either Rogue thinks he's a cheater and unfaithful, or she finds out about his part in the Morlock Massacre. No one would ever believe he was a Morlock himself.

"There's no point anyway," Pulse replied. "We all saw Emma coming out of Gambit's room this morning. They've both admitted it. Game over."

"You don't get it, Pulse," Betsy said angrily. "I'm telling you, there's no way Remy would ever sleep with Emma. He's in -"

Gambit looked up again as Pulse thankfully cut Betsy off from saying what he feared she was going to say.

"He thinks with his dick, of course he would."

"Rogue, no!" Gambit exclaimed.

His call came too late, however. Rogue had already taken off her glove and touched Emma's bare back. Gambit stared at Rogue in horror as she absorbed Emma. Emma slumped forward when Rogue finally let go, having held on longer than usual.

"The challenge is still on," Rogue reported. "Emma invited herself to Remy's room last night. He told her ta leave. They didn't so much as kiss. She blackmailed him inta going along with it."

Gambit looked away, running his fingers through his hair. Great. Now Rogue knew too.

"And we're supposed to take your word for it?" Pulse said. "Rogue, you have a vested interest in Gambit not cheating. Emma says he did and so does Gambit."

"Actually," Bobby piped up. "I don't actually recall Gambit saying he and Emma had sex last night. Emma was the one who kept saying that."

"He has been protesting further investigation though," Kitty said with a thoughtful glance at Gambit.

"Hey Rogue," Sam put in then. "Did ya happened ta pick up their sleepin' arrangements last night?"

"She slept in the bed. Gambit slept on the floor," Rogue reported.

"There was a pillow and blanket on the floor this morning," Sam said.

"They could have fallen on the floor," Warren said. "Hey don't look at me like that. I'm just saying we're kind of stalemated here. Two conflicting stories, both of which are feasible."

"Remy sleeping with Emma is not feasible," Betsy said firmly.

"Why? Because he's dating you?" Pulse asked sarcastically. "Fidelity doesn't mean a thing to him."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to turn Emma's powers off so I can go in a look for myself, aren't you?" Betsy said. "I'm the only mind-reader who doesn't have a bet."

"You're not exactly neutral on the matter," Alison said softly. "Look, I don't know what happened last night, but you've made it pretty clear that you don't believe Emma."

"Hey if on the off-chance Remy did actually sleep with Emma last night I'll be honest about it," Betsy said. "Pulse?"

"No," Rogue cut in firmly. "No, there are already two people in this room who know something about Remy that he'd rather keep ta himself. It's _just_ a bet. Out of respect for his privacy, Ah request that you don't read either Emma or Remy's minds."

"How convenient," Pulse commented.

"So, how do we sort this out then?" asked Jamie.

There was quiet for a moment until Tabitha gave made a gleeful "ooh" as a matching expression came on her face.

"How soon will Emma wake up?" Tabitha asked Rogue.

"Couple of minutes, why?"

"Well as a girl who's been around -" general snickering followed that admission - "it's been my observation that every guy has different... habits in the bedroom. Y'know, stuff they will do, stuff they won't do, stuff they do all the time without thinking about it. Emma has never slept with Remy before last night - if at all, so she won't know what they are. On the other hand there are five women in here - myself included - who have, and who know what Remy's little bedroom quirks are."

"Oooh!" Alison giggled. "Give Emma the third degree about last night!"

"Pulse, you'll still need to turn Emma's powers off though," Betsy said. "With her telepathy she could just read our minds for the answers."

Pulse considered, then grinned gleefully.

"Sure, but only because we get to hear Emma talk dirty."

To say that Emma was put out by having her powers turned off when she awoke was an understatement. She refused to retract her statement of what happened the night before even knowing that Rogue absorbed her and was going to refuse 'talking dirty' until everyone agreed that if she didn't comply it would be an admission of guilt. With a great deal of reluctance, Emma agreed.

Emma went into a surprising amount of detail with her telling, and in fact Gambit rather suspected she was sharing a previous experience. Once she finished her erotic tale the questioning began.

"Well, I don't know about you girls," Tabitha said. "But I'm pretty much decided."

"Same," Betsy agreed.

"Me too," Alison nodded.

"Yep," Kitty said.

"It's judgement time," Jubilee giggled. "I vote that Emma's a liar."

"Liar."

"Dirty, rotten filthy liar."

"Blackmailing liar even."

"And that makes it five liars," Tabitha grinned. "This jury rules that Remy never slept with Emma last night and the challenge is still on."

"Excuse me?" Emma demanded. "How can you say that?"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Alison smirked. "But the clincher for me was hearing that Remy called you Emma."

"He always calls me Emma."

"Maybe in casual conversation, but never in the sack."

"Yeah," Jubilee agreed. "It's always 'chere' or 'cherie'."

"Personally, I think it's a habit he cultivated to keep from getting slapped for calling out the wrong name," Kitty snickered.

"And now there's only the matter of the blackmail," Rogue said coolly, looking at Emma.

Emma smiled at her.

"You know now, don't you?"

Rogue smiled back at her.

"Ah'm not plannin' on sayin' a word," she told her. "Question is, are you?"

"Everyone's curious Rogue. What could I possibly have on Remy that he would want to hide so badly?"

"No doubt. Thing is they're also about to become curious about what Ah have on you that would make you drop the subject."

"What could you possibly -"

"Let's just say Ah know who you shared that particular sexual experience with."

Their eyes locked.

"Consider it dropped."

"Good girl."

"There you go Remy," Betsy said cheerfully, rubbing his back. "Name's cleared now."

Gambit couldn't look at Rogue. He didn't want to see how she looked at him now that she knew.

"Yeah," he mumbled in reply.

* * *

Rogue stepped out onto the balcony that evening and stood next to Gambit who was leaning on the railing.

"Y'know," she said softly. "If Ah didn't know better, Ah'd say ya were avoidin' me."

"Now where would yo' get a crazy idea like dat," Gambit replied, his voice lacking his usual levity.

There was quiet for a time.

"When Sarah first came here she was badly traumatised - understandably of course," Rogue said. "She'd just been through the Morlock Massacre and seen all her friends murdered. She wouldn't talk at all. She often cried. We didn't know what was wrong. We didn't have any telepaths at the time, but muh powers had just come back so Ah absorbed her ta find out what had happened."

Gambit stiffened. Was she saying...?

"In amongst the memories Ah picked up from her, Ah also picked up her memory of being rescued. He was badly injured and he left her as soon as she was safe, but she'll always remember his eyes: Red irises on black sclera. Ah recognised ya the day ya arrived on our doorstep, Remy."

"Yo'... yo' never said anything?"

"Not muh business. Ya had obviously asked Sarah not to say anything - and Ah _know_ she would have recognised you. Ah didn't know ya very well muhself. Figured Ah'd wait and see if it came up on it's own."

"Yo' never wondered why I was there?"

"'Course Ah did. Figured at first ya must have been one of the Morlocks, but then, Ah dunno, that just didn't seem ta gel y'know? Plus most of the Morlocks were kids anyway, left with minimal supervision after all the adults that were part of that Omega group that got wiped out at Alcatraz," Rogue shrugged. "Whatever the reason for ya being there, ya saved Sarah's life. That's all Ah need ta know."

"Yo' can't say dat."

"Sure Ah can."

"Rogue, Yo' don't understand. I was the one who lead the Marauders down dere."

"And?"

"What do yo' mean, 'and'? I was wit' the group dat killed dem."

"Ya don't murder kids and then go rescuing them the same day. Within the hour, even."

Gambit finally turned his head to look at her. Rogue met his gaze steadily.

"I lost control o' my powers some years back. Kept blowing t'ings up wit'out meaning t'. Somet'imes I didn't even need t' touch it t' charge it. Somet'imes I blew up my own food. I was a danger t' myself and t' everyone around me so I got help. Dis guy, Sinister. Little bit o' brain surgery and I was under-powered but able t' control dat power. Problem was the debt I owed after. I recruited the Marauders, and I lead dem int' the sewers undetected. I didn't know the plan was t' slaughter dem."

"See?" Rogue said smugly. "Knew you weren't a child-killer."

"I could have stopped it."

"Mother Teresa once said 'if you can't feed a hundred people, then just feed one'. Look, Remy, Ah'm not gonna tell ya how ya should or shouldn't feel about what happened. Personally, Ah feel sick, and we both know Sarah still has nightmares. But she thinks of you as her own personal hero. Whatever else ya may have done, you saved her life -"

"Least I could do after I endangered it -"

"- and that's muh first memory of you. A man, who, despite grievous injury, rescued a child from certain death. Many was the time Ah wondered what happened ta Sarah's valiant rescuer. It doesn't matter to me why you were there, Remy. Only what ya did when you were."

Rogue touched his shoulder then headed back inside.

* * *

Some nights later, Emma and Pulse were at Rogue's door.

"And you can turn her powers off through the door?"

"Yep," Pulse replied. "You got my money?"

Emma handed him the notes (Pulse wondered where she'd been keeping them).

"Okay, power's off," Pulse told her, his eyes flashing, demonstrating his power in use.

Emma sent out her mind into Rogue's: now uncluttered with the random thoughts of her psyches. She planned to locate her psyche and remove it if at all possible. If not, she was at least going to prevent Rogue from being able to blackmail her with anything.

_However, Emma's purpose was distracted by Rogue's own thoughts. Misery, guilt, a severely depleted sense of self-worth and inadequacy. She was still struggling with the loss of her baby and Emma felt a pang of sympathy for her. She may have been hiding her torment rather well from everyone else, but it was clear to see the incident plagued her thoughts, even in her dreams._

_Curiousity got the better of Emma and instead of seeking out her psyche, she sought the memory of the poker night and the fatal absorption just to see for herself. Ahh yes, she could see the moment where Rogue's mutation noticed the small spark of life within her. She could see it, feel it surge towards that small spark, sucking it up and then going further until it reeled back after a moment of absorbing itself._

_Wait..._

_Emma replayed the memory. For a moment, a mere fraction of a second Emma was certain she sensed Rogue - or some part of Rogue - try to stop the absorption. It happened so fast that Emma replayed it over and over again just to be sure. It was like it tried but fizzled out before it could accomplish anything more than a moment's delay. Emma replayed it yet again and tried to follow the moment, tried to see what had caused that small sign of control to collapse. She drew in her breath sharply when she realised just how deep into Rogue's mind she would have to go to find out. That was risky. Emma went looking for other memories of Rogue's power usage, but none of them, not even Rogue's recent absorption of Emma, showed any sign of that moment of hesitation._

Emma pulled out of Rogue's mind.

"Thank you Pulse," she said absently, her mind reeling from her little discovery.

"Any time," Pulse replied. "You know where to find me."

He sauntered off back to his room and Emma made her way to hers. It wasn't until after she'd already closed the door behind her that Emma realised she hadn't actually done what she had set out to do in Rogue's mind in the first place.

Well, she had been given a lot to think about. That could wait.


	7. Victory

**Chapter Seven: Victory**

"Okay people," said Betsy. "Remy survived until midnight last night without flirting, sleeping with or otherwise cheating on me with another woman. And to top things off he showed all of you guys how a girl likes to be treated by her boyfriend."

Gambit chuckled.

"So with no further ado, I as girlfriend and bookie, declare Gambit the winner," Betsy went on.

She picked up the bag that contained the pot.

"The winnings for you and Rogue," she said, handing the money over to Gambit.

"Merci," Gambit smiled smugly. "Here, hold dis, Roguey."

Rogue took hold of the bag while Gambit approached Betsy and took her hand.

"Betsy, ma chere," he said formally. "I've had a wonderful time wit' yo' dese last two months, but I'm afraid I have t' break up wit' yo'. You're in love wit' someone else."

"I... you..." Betsy stammered as she registered his last sentence.

"I promise I shall contain my jealous rage," he said jokingly.

"Well, that's very gracious of you I'm sure."

"I thought yo' would t'ink so. Dat a good formal break up fo' yo'?"

"It works for me."

"Bon," Gambit grinned at her before turning to Rogue. "So, Roguey, how about yo' and I celebrate our win?"

"Sounds good to me. What did ya have in mind?"

"Well," he said as he sat back down next to her. "I know dis restaurant downtown dat does Southern cuisine. Their Cajun food is way too hot t' be considered authentic, mind yo', but on the whole dey're not too bad."

"Oh Ah think Ah know the place. Good plan."

"Remy, do you have a mental catalogue of what all the restaurants downtown are like?" Betsy asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps," Gambit smirked at her.

It felt good that it was finally over. Not flirting with the other girls had been easy enough to accomplish, but he honestly hadn't realised how hard it was going to be to restrain himself around Rogue. Now he and Betsy were done, and Rogue and Pulse were over. He didn't have to bite his tongue every time a flirtatious or dirty remark came to mind any more. Albeit some restraint was still needed else he risked driving Rogue away, but getting the balance right was a challenge he looked forward to.

* * *

"Have you ever actually been in muh car before?" asked Rogue later that day.

"No," Gambit replied as he looked around. "I love what you've done wit' the interior."

Rogue chuckled.

"Thanks."

"I would have thought you'd be more int' convertibles dan sports cars though."

"If Ah want ta feel the wind blowin' in muh face I'll ride a motorcycle."

Gambit laughed and peered at the back as Rogue drove them out of the school grounds.

"Hmm, back seat looks comfy," he said suggestively. "Lotsa... leg room."

"Ya can't help yourself can ya?"

"Yo' would have been disappointed if I didn't."

"Not so much disappointed as wonderin' if you're sick," Rogue smirked. "All that said, Ah have ta admit ya have been rather restrained these last two months."

"Never knew when someone might take a dirty comment as flirting," he shrugged. "There wasn't any way I was gonna lose dis on the basis o' a meaningless slip o' the tongue."

"Ah can work with that logic. Does Betsy really have a thing for someone else?"

"Warren."

"That pretty boy?"

"Y'know cherie? Dat's exactly what I said," Gambit laughed.

"Well, Ah think Betsy may be in luck," Rogue grinned. "Warren was very put out by you two datin'."

"Oh really? Well, isn't dat interesting."

"Ah think Ah may have ta give him a poke in the ribs."

"And if dat don't encourage him t' ask her out, mebbe Betsy will get upset wit' yo' poking her ma-an," Gambit joked.

"Works for me. So, what about you? Going back ta the harem?"

"Harem? What? Oh. How on earth I managed t' get on 'friends wit' benefits' level wit' five different woman all under the same roof I have no idea. Although, I t'ink dey've only all been single at the same time fo' hmm, a month? Tops?"

Rogue laughed.

"Harem, gee," Gambit shook his head. "Never thought o' it like _dat_. Sounds a little cultish if yo' ask me."

"Emma coined it."

"She would. Bah, Emma, what does she know?"

"She think you're a man-whore who would do anyone. She was very surprised when you didn't jump at the chance ta sleep with her the other night."

"Ha! The white bitch isn't as smart as she t'inks she is,' he said smugly. "By the way, I never did t'ank yo' fo' ensuring her silence."

Rogue shrugged.

"About time her snoopin' bit her on the bum. And speakin' of thanks, Ah never did thank ya and Bobby and everyone for steppin' in with Gus."

"What? Forcin' him t' break t'ings off?" Gambit waved his hand in dismissal. "He never deserved yo'."

"Well, he didn't deserve me either. Ah was a lousy girlfriend."

"Nonsense - "

"No, Ah was," Rogue admitted, a part of her wondering why she was even saying this. "Ah was datin' him and thinkin' about someone else."

"Quoi?"

"There ya go, now ya know muh guilty secret," Rogue said ruefully. "Ah met him while Ah was datin' Gus and it's been drivin' me crazy ever since. Ah figured it was bad enough Ah didn't love muh own boyfriend, but then ta compound the issue by wishin' he was someone else? Ah'd feel bad about leadin' Gus on, but he wasn't exactly in love with me either."

"Wow," Gambit said. "Anyone I know?"

"Ya know him pretty well actually."

"Not gonna name names?"

Rogue chuckled.

"Well, fine. I don't mind tellin' yo' I've got my eye on someone in particular too, den."

"Oh really now? One of your harem girls?"

"Okay we're going t' have t' drop the 'harem' t'ing. Makes it sound like I'm only using dem fo' sex," Gambit muttered. "Ain't like dat at all. Well, except mebbe in Tabby's case."

Rogue laughed.

"But she'd only be using me too, so it works out even," Gambit went on cheerfully. "And since yo' ask, no. Someone else altogether."

"Gonna ask her out?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Like t', but she's gone through a rough time lately. Messy break up. Don't wanna be the rebound guy. Now dere's a guilty secret fo' yo' chere. I've been mooning over someone else's girlfriend."

He didn't know why he was admitting all of this, especially not with the twinge of jealously he was feeling for... whoever it was that Rogue was interested in.

"Know what that's like too," Rogue nodded. "Muh guy just had a break up too."

Gambit paused. The only guy he knew 'pretty well' who had a break up recently and wasn't Pulse was...

"Don't want ta be the rebound girl either," she went on. "On the bright side though, Ah'm all but convinced he likes me too."

"Yeah?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," Rogue smirked, merriment filling her voice. "He got concussion a few weeks ago and started ramblin' ta me in French. Didn't understand half of what he said, but one of the things Ah got was 'Je t'aime Rogue'. Now, correct me if Ah'm wrong, but Ah'm pretty sure that translates ta -"

"I love you," they said together.

Gambit started laughing.

"So yo'... you've known? All dis time?"

He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or freaked out at this new development.

"Sure as hell threw me for a loop," Rogue smiled. "Ah'd pretty much convinced muhself that ya were only interested me in as a friend, and next thing Ah know the guy Ah've been crushin' on since the day we met was tellin' me he loved me? Ah was so sure Ah must have misheard."

"Dat long, hein?"

"It's your own fault for being such a charmer."

Gambit chuckled.

"Well, here I was planning dis huge campaign of how I was gonna win yo' over and now I find I don't have t'," he mused. "Y'know chere, I don't t'ink I've ever won a challenge months before I even set myself the challenge before. A new record!"

Rogue laughed.

"Dork," she said as they turned into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"I'm almost disappointed," Gambit considered. "I wonder if I can beat dat record?"

Rogue laughed. She found a space to park and they got out. While Rogue was hitting the button on the central locking, Gambit moved up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder.

"Yo' have no idea how long I've wanted t' do dis."

Rogue smiled faintly.

"Ah, umm, Remy?"

"It's too soon?"

"Ah wasn't even plannin' on sayin' anything at all," she sighed. "It all just sorta came out. Ah'm sorry, sugah, Ah'm just -"

"Shh," he replied softly. "I was prepared t' wait before and I still am now, ma chere. 'Sides, probably be in bad taste t' hook up right after Betsy and I broke up, no?"

Rogue giggled.

"Not ta mention suspicious."

"Exactly. Can't have anyone disputing the authenticity o' our win."

"Definitely not."

Before they stepped inside the restaurant, Gambit stopped and moved in front of Rogue and caught her eyes.

"I just... just 'cause I don't remember saying it t' yo' the first time," he said, his hands on her shoulders. "Je t'aime Rogue."

Rogue smiled. It definitely sounded much nicer when he was in his right mind.

"Je t'aime aussi, Remy," she replied.

There was no hiding the grin that formed on Gambit's face, even if he wanted to. He pulled Rogue in for a hug.

"I t'ink, ma chere, dat dis is the best day o' my life," he said as he held her close.

* * *

That evening they were sitting on one of the lounges in the rec room with everyone. Rogue was at the end of the lounge with Gambit's arm around her. Some of the girls were attempting to watch some soap that was on while everyone else chatted around them.

Pulse entered the rec room and his eyes fell on Rogue and Gambit. He stalked over and practically hauled Gambit up off the seat by his collar.

"You just couldn't wait, could you Cajun?" Pulse practically snarled. "The bet's over so you're immediately all over Rogue. She's not just another one of your sluts!"

"Hey, I take exception to that remark," Alison said.

"I don't," Tabitha joked.

"Beat it Pulse," Betsy glared at him.

"Gus, leave him alone," Rogue said.

"No. No! I'm not going to let him take advantage of you, Rogue," Pulse said.

"Yo' seem t' be mistaken, homme," Gambit spoke up then. "I don't take advantage o' the femmes. Dey've been taking advantage o' moi. Isn't it obvious? Dey've been sharing me around fo' months and now dey've all decided it's Rogue's turn."

Kitty giggled.

"Oooh we're like a gang. Only we're girls who share the boys around," Tabitha laughed.

"It's not funny," Pulse said.

"T' each his own. Now, let go o' mon shirt," Gambit replied smoothly. "You're getting it all wrinkled."

Rogue smothered a giggle.

Pulse slammed his fist across Gambit's face.

"Gus!" Rogue objected.

Gambit slowly turned his head back so he could face him, exercising his jaw a bit after the blow.

"Dat all yo' got? Sarah can hit harder dan yo'."

He dodged Pulse's next blow easily. And that's when Logan intervened.

"You two wanna fight? You do it in the danger room," he said.

No one moved or said anything.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Danger room. Now."

Gambit grinned broadly.

"It'll be my pleasure."

"I'll enjoy kicking your ass," Pulse retorted.

Logan followed them both out of the rec room. Rogue sighed and buried her head. She didn't need this.

"Ten bucks says Remy kicks Gus' butt," Tabitha said cheerfully as they went after them.

"Rogue?" Betsy said. "You coming?"

For a moment Rogue didn't say anything.

"No," she said finally. "Ah think Ah'd much rather be alone right now."

Betsy nodded slowly.

"Okay."

Rogue waited until everyone who was going to leave had left, then made her way outside. She leaned on the railing as she looked out at the night and tried to get her thoughts in order.

She had no idea Pulse cared that much. He'd been so hard to figure out at times. Not that it had been any of his business what she did now that they weren't dating any more and hadn't been for weeks.

Funny how it worked out, that she had found out Gambit's feelings for her and then a couple of days later she and Pulse had ended. Not for the first time Rogue wished she hadn't delayed. She felt so stupid for her indecision, not to mention the fact that if she'd taken the initiative and broken up with Pulse before then she never would have... never would have...

Rogue swallowed hard. No matter what way she looked at it a part of her insisted on feeling guilty about the baby. Feeling guilty for losing it. Feeling guilty because it was her inability to control her powers that took its life. Feeling guilty because she could well imagine what it would be like not being able to touch her own child and relieved she wouldn't have to go through that. And now, of course, feeling guilty about wishing that she'd never gotten pregnant in the first place.

She was a guilt-ridden mess and she hated it. She hated that she had no control over it. She hated Betsy for going to all the trouble of poking around in her head to find out what happened. She felt sick and miserable and she hated the way this whole business was haunting her. Following her around like a noxious odour and taunting her.

Maybe she should have taken Gambit up on his offer to speak to his sister-in-law.

Thinking of Gambit reminded her of the stupid fight in the danger room.

* * *

Gambit twirled his staff around in his fingers and looked down at Pulse's body on the ground.

"Had enough yet homme?" he inquired sociably.

Pulse make an attempt to get up, only to fumble back to the ground again.

"Dat's what I thought. Guess dis one goes t' moi, no?"

With an arrogant swagger, Gambit exited the danger room. As he started down the hall he was met by various others who felt the need to congratulate him on his win before moving on. Bobby matched steps beside him.

"Y'know Remy," Bobby said casually. "I don't exactly like Pulse myself but he's not the only one concerned. Rogue's usually pretty good about putting people in their place but she's been through a rough time lately and I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Relax, mon ami," Gambit replied. "I have no intention o' doing anyt'ing t' hurt Rogue. Never did before now and dat hasn't changed just 'cause we're both single now."

"Just checking. Because if you do, the boys and I will be ganging up on you, and I'm sure Pulse will love to join us."

Gambit chuckled.

"Iceboy, if I do anyt'ing t' deserve it, I'll lie dere and take it."

"That will make things easier," Bobby grinned at him.

* * *

Rogue woke up Sunday morning feeling like something wasn't quite right. Too tired to dwell on the matter, she got out of bed and dressed. She brushed her hair and put the brush back down on the dressing table next to the vase of flowers before making her way to the door.

Rogue stopped.

Vase of flowers?

Rogue slowly turned on her heel and stared in wide-awake surprise. There were flowers everywhere on every surface of the room of many different varieties. She caught her breath and for a minute she just didn't know what else to do but stare.

The rumbling in her stomach was what jolted her back to reality and she slipped out the door, closing it quickly so that anyone in the hallway wouldn't notice. Rogue made her way down to the dining room where Gambit was already eating. He looked up as she entered and smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Morning," he said.

"Mornin'," she replied with a slight smile.

He wanted to ask her what she thought of his little surprise, but with the others at the table, he decided that probably wasn't very discreet. So instead he waited until after breakfast and in his usual charming fashion managed to organise things so that he walked with Rogue to the garage.

"Like my little surprise?" he asked.

"It was very sweet," Rogue replied. "Remy, Ah thought... Ah thought we were gonna wait?"

"We are," Gambit nodded. "But I don't recall saying what I was gonna do t' pass the time, no?"

Rogue laughed nervously.

"Chere," he said, stopping and putting his hand on her arm. "T' hear yo' say dat yo' love me dat... yo' have no idea. I couldn't just let the moment go past wit'out doing _somet'ing_. I'll wait fo' as long as it takes, Roguey, but yo' have t' know I'm always going t' be here fo' yo' okay?"

"Okay," Rogue said softly. "Thanks, Swamp Rat."

"No problem, River Rat," Gambit smirked.

"Anyway, Ah have some bikes ta service - Ah mean, do maintenance on," Rogue corrected when she saw the devilish expression appear on Gambit's face. "See ya later, sugah."

Gambit kissed her gloved hand.

"Until later, ma cherie."

Rogue stepped into the garage and Gambit continued on his way. Neither noticed Emma, who leaned against the wall and pondered what she just overheard.


	8. Turn of Events

**Chapter Eight: Turn of Events**

"So, uhh, Betsy," Warren said.

Betsy looked up from her book.

"Hi Warren," she said shyly.

"Umm, how's things?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good, good."

Betsy looked at Warren expectantly in the silence that followed.

"Okay, just checking," he said and turned to walk away.

"Is there something you wanted, love?" Betsy asked.

Warren paused, trying to remind himself that Betsy called everyone 'love' so it wasn't really a big deal that she called him that.

"Well, uhh, I was kind of wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If maybe... maybe you'd like to...

"Yes."

"Go out with me on Saturday? Maybe. It's okay if you say no -"

"Warren. Yes," Betsy nodded.

"Really?" Warren asked, feeling and sounding greatly relieved.

"Yes, really," she grinned at him. "I'd love to go out with you."

* * *

On the surface of the weeks that followed it didn't appear that there was anything going on between Rogue and Gambit. If they spent more time hanging out together, it was merely put down to the fact that Rogue had found better company since her break up with Pulse. When Gambit flirted with her, it was considered to be his usual behaviour and of course he would do that now that she was single. He flirted with all the girls. The matter was dismissed.

There were, however, three girls in particular who did notice something.

"I'm having Remy-withdrawal" Tabitha wailed. "I haven't had any sex with Remy in months and months and months."

"It hasn't been that long," Alison replied with a smirk.

"I miss his tongue."

"Almost four since the start of the bet," Jubilee nodded.

"And his hands."

"Actually that's a good point," Alison said, her smirk turning to a frown. "I haven't gotten any from Remy lately either."

"And his big, thick -"

"Yeah, y'know I did ask him a couple of weeks ago," Jubilee said. "But he was busy so..."

She shrugged.

"Wait, you haven't gotten any either?" Tabitha asked. "I thought he was still mad at me for trying to make him lose."

"Well, you were pretty annoying about it."

"So none of us have been getting any Remy-action?" Alison queried, looking all them both. "That's weird."

"Maybe he's mad at all of us?" Tabitha suggested.

"You, I can understand but Jubes and me? We at least knew when to stop."

Tabitha giggled.

"Hey maybe that's why he's hanging around Rogue all the time. Ooooh do you think they're doing it? Remy did figure out how to get around her mutation..."

"No way," Jubilee replied, shaking her head. "Rogue hasn't been the same since, uhh, since breaking up with Pulse. There's no way she's getting any."

"Remy might be trying to talk her into letting him into her pants though."

"No, Tabby, that's the kind of thing you would do. Remy's a gentleman," Jubilee nodded. "I'd be very surprised if he was trying coercion tactics on her."

"Rogue would kick his butt if he tried anyway," Alison considered. "Although..."

"Although what?"

"Well, it's possible Remy wouldn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Rogue might like him."

"Of course she does," Tabitha dismissed. "Everybody loves Remy. Except Gus maybe. It's like the TV show."

"No, seriously," Alison insisted. "You guys wouldn't have noticed, because you never hung out with Gus and the others, but it did occur to me once that whenever someone ever said anything nasty about Remy and meant it, Rogue would give them an earful. It was usually Gus, but Sam and Warren weren't beneath making comments."

"Really? Because they're always picking on each other. I'm kinda surprised she'd come to his defense like that."

"Why? Rogue's pretty good that way," Jubilee said.

Tabitha shrugged.

"So, what are we saying here? That Rogue and Remy are having a secret love affair and that's why Remy isn't sleeping around with us any more?" she asked. "Hey! Do you suppose they're really pulling apart the Blackbird in the danger room? Maybe they're just telling us that to deter anyone from wanting to pop in on them."

"Oh please, just how many times did you barge in on them while the bet was on?" Jubilee scorned.

"Yeah, but the bet isn't going on any more. They could be doing _anything_."

"Okay this isn't getting us anywhere," Alison cut in. "I say we all pounce on Remy and see if he goes for us or if he blows us off."

"Great idea," Jubilee giggled.

Emma frowned slightly, her head in her book as her eyes went over the last paragraph again. Tabitha's comments about the danger room were very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Later, in the control room of the danger room, Emma addressed the computer.

"Computer:" she said. "Please display log for every Tuesday and Thursday night from 9:30 since... February First."

She waited patiently while the list was compiled and looked over the results. Blackbird, blackbird, blackbird... wait a moment...

"Computer: identify Gambit Two."

"That program does not exist."

"What? Oh," Emma frowned as she reread the filename. "Computer: identify Gambit Deux."

She muttered something unfavourable about people who insist on talking in two different languages at the same time as the description file for 'Gambit Deux' came up.

"Redistricted access. You don't want to know what this program is. You might think you do, but you're probably happier not knowing," Emma read and rolled her eyes. "Computer: who is Gambit Deux restricted to?"

"Creator Remy LeBeau only, with exception for Rogue," the computer responded.

Emma raised an eyebrow at this information and checked the date in the first log she'd called up. Unless she missed her guess, that was just a couple of weeks before Rogue and Pulse broke up. Emma tapped the console, then continued scanning through the log file. It did appear a second time a couple of weeks later, and a third time just a few days ago. Other than that, the only program they ran was the Blackbird one.

"Computer: Identify all programs created by Remy LeBeau."

A list of thirty-two programs appeared on the screen and Emma sniffed. So, Gambit was one of those people, was he? And they all had the exact same description too for that matter. Emma considered. She didn't have the technical expertise to get around the restriction and she wondered if she should recruit someone who did. Alternatively, perhaps she could program the computer to send an alert to her phone the next time 'Gambit Deux' was run. Then she would at least find out what the program was.

"Find somet'ing interesting, Emma?"

Emma stiffened then slowly turned around to see Gambit leaning against the door way. He shuffled a deck of cards absently in one hand.

"Remy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Evidently," he replied, his eyes scanning over the computer screen. "Checking up on me, hein?"

"Typical arrogant Remy. You always think the world revolves around you."

"What? You're saying it doesn't? Lies."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"What's 'Gambit Deux'?"

"Une o' my programs. What else does it look like?"

"Computer: list all programs created by Remy LeBeau that have creator-restricted access with exceptions for Rogue."

Only 'Gambit Deux' appeared on screen.

"I'm very impressed. Yo' know how t' ask the computer fancy questions."

"What kind of program it is?"

"What kind o' program do yo' t'ink it is?"

"Just answer the question."

"And pray tell, what is that dat you're looking fo'?" Gambit asked coldly. "Somet'ing new t' blackmail me wit'?"

"Hardly -"

"Somet'ing t' blackmail Rogue wit' den?"

"Why are you automatically assuming I'm looking for blackmail?"

"Gee, Emma, I'm not sure. Could be because last time we had a confrontation yo' were trying t' blackmail me."

"Indeed. And weren't you happy your girlfriend intervened."

"I was rather impressed wit' the way Rogue handled the situation," Gambit replied, ignoring Emma's use of the word 'girlfriend'. "Though, I would have been happier if I had had a little time t' get myself out o' it. And trust moi, Emma, no one blackmails a LeBeau and gets away wit' it."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Gambit merely smirked at her in that way that infuriated Emma. She pressed her lips together and finally made a decision.

"How is Rogue?"

"She's fine - "

"No! I don't want the generic answer, Remy," Emma cut in tersely. "She hasn't been the same since she lost the baby and _everyone_ has noticed it."

"I'm not really sure dis is a discussion we should be having. Why do yo' want t' know? Why not just ask her yourself?"

"I need to know if it's the right time."

"Time fo' what?"

"Shut the door," Emma said after a pause.

Gambit eyed her for a moment, then complied. He sat down casually and continued to shuffle the cards. He looked at Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"I've been in Rogue's mind since she lost the baby and reviewed the incident -" Emma held up her hand. "Why I was in there is none of your concern, Remy. What is of interest is what I found within the memory. I'm sure that if Betsy had noticed she would have said something by now. I need to know if it's the right time to approach her about it."

"About what?"

"There was a pause in the absorption process. For a moment - less than a second, so I almost missed it - Rogue actually tried to prevent her power from kicking in."

Gambit stared.

"She did?"

"I tried to get more information but I can't discover what caused it to short circuit without going deeper into her mind, and for that I need Rogue - and preferably Pulse's - co-operation. Even if I just _look_ going that deep is dangerous, let alone doing anything."

"What exactly are yo' saying cherie? Dat you might be able t' find out why Rogue can't control her powers?"

"I don't know," Emma replied with the exasperated honesty of someone who's frustrated themselves over a question. "It could be nothing. It might just be that a part of Rogue knew that by absorbing the child she risked absorbing herself - which we know happened. On the other hand it could be something telling about her lack of control. I'm reluctant to talk to her about it. I don't want her to get her hopes up."

"Knowing dat fo' a second - less than a second - she tried to stop the absorption might go a long way."

"Which is my other reason for the delay. She needs time to deal with the situation before we change history on her."

Gambit sighed and rubbed his head.

"It's not going t' be dat easy, Emma. She's not just going t' wake up one day and have everyt'ing be okay."

"I'm aware of that. Frankly I was hoping that you two had started a relationship."

"Yo' _were_?"

"Yes, Remy. That's what I'm looking for. If she's comfortable enough to go there again, then I'm hoping that she should be comfortable enough to deal with this."

"What makes yo' t'ink dat dere's anyt'ing o' dat nature going on at all?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, for one thing, Tabitha, Jubilee and Alison have noticed that you haven't exactly been doing the rounds any more."

Gambit rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I suppose I should have expected them t' notice by now."

"Of course, you and Rogue haven't exactly announced anything. Being discreet? Or are you just waiting?"

"Waiting," Gambit replied, switching from shuffling the deck of card to springing them from one hand to the other. "I t'ink yo' may as well approach her now, Emma. Otherwise yo' might be in for a bit o' a wait. She's not _happy_, but I t'ink she's settled. Mebbe present it as a 'it doesn't hurt t' look' t'ing. Like yo' don't expect t' find anyt'ing o' interest. Oh and yo' should probably set t'ings up so dat she t'inks dis is the first time yo' saw dat memory. If she t'inks you've seen it before and been sitting on it all dis time..."

Emma nodded slowly.

"Yes, I take the point. Thank you."

"Well now, those are two words I never expected t' hear yo' say t' me. Or, anyone else fo' dat matter," Gambit smirked at her. "Why yo' so interested in helping anyway?"

"Just because I can turn my body into diamond doesn't mean my heart is made of it, Remy."

"It does a pretty good imitation though."

* * *

Just as Rogue's auto shop class ended, Emma entered the garage. She waited patiently while Rogue's students left.

"Emma," Rogue greeted. "What brings you ta muh neck of the woods?"

"I was wondering if you might indulge my curiousity and let me have a look at something inside your mind."

Rogue stared at her. Emma waited for a response and when she didn't get one immediately, coughed.

"Rogue? Did you hear me?"

"Oh umm, yes," she replied. "Ah'm just stunned that you're asking permission to go inside someones head for once. It must be a novel experience for you."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"What did ya want ta see?"

"I wanted to review the memory of the night your lost your baby."

Rogue stiffened.

"Why?" she asked once she felt she could trust her voice.

"Because you've never absorbed life inside of you before," Emma pointed out. "Additionally you began to absorb yourself. I am curious to see how this memory compares to memories of other absorptions."

Rogue frowned.

"Ya think there might be some clue about how muh powers work?"

"That's what I would like to find out," Emma said with a shrug. "I may find nothing. It may simply turn out to be no different from any other absorption. We would, of course, have to enlist Pulse's help."

"Of course," Rogue considered. "Well, it doesn't hurt to look, Ah suppose."

When all involved were available, Pulse turned off Rogue's powers and Emma slipped into Rogue's mind.

_Emma located the memory and reviewed it. Yes, it hadn't been her imagination. Rogue really did experience an all too brief moment of control. Emma picked out other memories of absorptions just to double check but in none of these did she find a similar moment. When she was done going over Rogue's memories, Emma pulled out.  
_

"Well now," she said thoughtfully. "That was interesting."

"Why?" asked Rogue as she felt her powers return. "What did you find?"

"For a moment - a mere fraction of a second - you tried to stop the absorption of your baby."

Rogue froze, grateful that she was sitting down.

"Ah, Ah did?" she stammered.

"It held back your power for just that moment, then seemed to cut out," Emma told her. "I almost missed it entirely. Probably Betsy never noticed it at all."

Rogue swallowed, trying to comprehend what Emma had just told her.

"I'm not sure what caused it to short-circuit," Emma went on cautiously. "To find that out I would have to go in deeper."

Rogue paused and snapped her head up to catch Emma's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I would have to go deep enough into your mind that even viewing is dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"If my mind were to brush up against the wrong... set of neurons, if you will, I could disrupt some of your autonomic functions."

"Ah see."

"Naturally I would be very careful," Emma went on. "Think about it and let me know what you decide."

"What's there ta think about - "

"The result might not be worth the risk, Rogue. I may find nothing at all. No, I want you to seriously consider this. One wrong move on my end and it could be fatal. It's not like there's any rush."

Rogue took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

"So, what do yo' t'ink you'll do?" asked Gambit.

"Ah appreciate Emma's concern, but Ah don't need ta think about it," Rogue replied. "This is the first time since muh powers manifested that Ah'd gotten even a glimpse of control. Ah have ta know one way or another."

She smiled as Gambit rubbed her back.

"Just 'member what she said, cherie," he said. "She might not find anyt'ing."

"Ah have ta know that too. Ah'm just gonna be wonderin' if Ah don't and Ah _have_ ta get muh power under control. Nothing else Ah've ever done works. Don't worry, sugah, Ah'm not gonna get muh hopes up again. Professor Xavier promised me he would, and granted he died before his time, but..." Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't care for history to repeat."

Gambit hugged her.

"One way or another, cherie, you'll get your powers under control. I don't know if it's anyt'ing Emma learns that helps, but -"

"She already has," Rogue smiled. "The idea that... that Ah tried ta stop muhself from absorbing muh baby... No matter how brief, Remy, it's nice ta know that Ah'm not a complete monster."

"Monster?" Gambit repeated. "Wherever did yo' get dat ridiculous idea?"

Rogue chewed her lip and looked away.

"Women are supposed ta be nurturers, Remy. Ah know that lots of women have trouble with pregnancy. But Ah don't have a defective genome, or a disease or prior injuries or anything like that. Ah have an uncontrollable power and no one's ever been able to explain why. Ah don't have brain damage or a damaged x-gene. Ah killed muh child, like the life-sucking leech Ah am. And if the others hand't been there, Ah never would have even known."

"Dat's why dey're called accidents, cherie," Gambit said seriously. "You're not a monster. Yo' never were, yo' never will be. Trust moi, I've met real monsters and you're not anyt'ing like dem. First big difference? Yo' feel remorse. Yo' had no idea what was going t' happen - if yo' did I'm sure yo' would have done somet'ing t' prevent it. Yo' certainly made a stand on preventing it from happening again. I've see monsters, chere. I've seen 'em cut down children like wheat and t'ink not'ing o' it."

It was Gambit's turn to look away then as Rogue looked towards him, taken in by his bitter tone. She reached out her gloved hand and touched his face.

"Thank you," she said softly.


	9. Breaking Down the Wall

**Chapter Nine: Breaking Down the Wall**

"Remy!" Tabitha squealed.

Gambit winced internally, but managed to catch Tabitha as she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you," she informed him. "I want you. Right here and now."

"Here? Now?" Gambit repeated. "In front o' everyone?"

"Sure! Why not? It'll be fun."

"Uh huh. Right up until Logan comes along and -"

"Spoil sport. C'mooooonnnnn Remy! I need to feel your big, throbbing manhood inside me."

"Now is really not a good time, Tabby."

"Aww but -"

"I'm going t' have t' pass."

"How about later then?"

"I'm busy later."

"You're always busy," Tabitha wailed as Gambit put her back down. "Are you mad at me?"

"I t'ink you're confused, cherie. It's the femmes who withhold sex when dey're mad at deir partners," Gambit nodded.

"Oh I see you managed to grab him," Jubilee said.

She ran her arm around his waist while Alison slung hers over his shoulders. Gambit looked at all three girls apprehensively. Well, Emma did warn him that they'd noticed he hadn't slept with any of them for awhile.

"Yes, yes I did," Tabitha said, tucking her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "But he seems to be insisting on getting away without giving me any."

"Can't have that," Alison said sagely. "I've missed you too, Remy."

"Me three," Jubilee nodded. "Hey y'know what we should do? Kidnap him and have a foursome. It'll be fun."

"Great idea!" Tabitha said happily.

"I'm flattered filles, really," Gambit said. "But I must refuse - "

"You can't refuse a kidnapping," Jubilee interjected.

"- If yo' have your heart set on a foursome though, I'm sure there are plenty of other guys here who would love t' take yo' up on your offer."

"We don't want them," Alison said.

"Yeah, we want you," Tabitha said as she rubbed herself up against him. "Badly. Over and over and over again. All. Night. Long."

"Y'know Tabby, you've tried dat tactic on moi before," Gambit said. "Didn't work den, ain't gonna work now."

"But why noo-ooo-ootttt?" she complained. "The bet's been over for weee-eee-eeeks."

"Hey Remy," Jubilee teased. "Why aren't you interested?"

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain white-streaked girl, would it?" Alison smirked.

"Vous etes les trois potins les plus grands que je rencontrais jamais. Vous ne pouvez pas serieusement vous attendre a ce que j'y reponde?" Gambit replied. ["You're the three biggest gossips I've ever met. You can't seriously expect me to answer that?"]

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I _hate_ it when you talk in French!"

Gambit patted Tabitha on the head.

"Je dirais que je suis desole, mais je ne suis pas." ["I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."]

"Ooh I caught 'desole'," Jubilee beamed. "That's 'sorry' right?"

"Peut-etre," Gambit grinned at her. ["Perhaps"]

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Alison asked darkly.

"That's okay," Tabitha said. "We don't need him to talk."

"I'm not having sex wit' yo'," Gambit said. "I know, it's shocking coming from my mouth, but there yo' have it. Now, if yo' don't mind, I'd like t' get going."

"But you haven't told us why!" Tabitha complained.

"I don't believe dat's any o' your business. Au revoir mademoiselles."

Gambit extracted himself and went on his way. The three looked at each other.

"He's soooo into Rogue," Alison smirked.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us," Tabitha said, pulling a face.

"Maybe he doesn't want Rogue to know?" Jubilee suggested.

"Maybe. Do you suppose that's a 'no sex tonight' or a 'no sex at all'?"

* * *

Rogue was in the med lab. With her were Emma and Pulse, of course, and Hank in case something went wrong. Rogue took a deep breath and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes, more because the light was shining in them than anything else. She felt her voices in her mind retract as Pulse turned her powers off.

Emma entered her mind. She didn't like to say, but she was very nervous about this. She remembered all too well what happened the first time she'd tried something like this and she didn't care to repeat the experience. Fortunately, the few other times she'd delved deep into someone's mind she had managed to avoid that, but she didn't care to get lazy.

Down, down, down she moved. Well below the surface, well below the realm of conscious thought. She found the trail that lead to the power centre of Rogue's mind and followed it deeper.

_Emma found a collection of statues._

_As she walked amongst the clutter and disorder she realised that the statues were not statues at all, but Rogue's collection of psyches, frozen thanks to Pulse's efforts. Emma stared - she had no idea that Rogue had absorbed quite that many people, and it was very strange when she came upon her own psyche._

_Emma pulled away and continued until she came to a rather large wall. She frowned at the sight of it. There was something about it. Something that didn't quite feel right. Emma moved closer to inspect it but was careful not to touch.  
_

Meanwhile, back in the med lab, the four waited. There was no way for them to check up on what Emma was doing but so far Rogue hadn't experienced any adverse reactions.

After about an hour, Emma gasped as she returned to the real world and everyone turned to look at her apprehensively. Rogue opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She caught Emma's eyes.

"Well?" Rogue asked, her voice thick. "Did... did ya find anything?"

For a moment Emma didn't say anything, then a smile appeared on her face and she took Rogue's hand.

"I think I know why your powers don't work properly," she beamed. "I suspect they've never been able to mature. Rogue, there's a _wall_ in the power centre of your mind. A wall that definitely should not be there. I believe it's actually blocking you from accessing your own power - or the rest of your own power."

Rogue swallowed, trying to comprehend this.

"So, so... so what do we do then?" she asked.

Emma took a deep breath.

"I will have to go back in there - not today, I'm too tired for another run - and break down the wall. I'm reasonably certain I can do it, but the way everything's interconnected down there -"

"That's even more dangerous?"

"Indeed. Additionally, it will probably be best if I went in without Pulse's help," Emma went on with a nod in his direction. "It'll make it harder for me to get in, but I expect once I'm in there the psyches shouldn't be too much of a problem. I need to see your power in action to make sure I'm getting it all."

"O-okay."

"We should probably have Logan on standby, just in case too," Emma added with a glance at Hank.

"So... so this means Ah can finally get muh powers under control?" Rogue hardly dared to breathe.

"Yes Rogue. After this you should be able to finally get your powers under control."

There was no disguising the sheer joy that appeared on Rogue's face.

* * *

"Rogue?"

Rogue turned around to face Pulse.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Look umm," he began uncertainly. "Well, first congratulations."

Rogue chuckled.

"It's not congratulations yet," she said. "Not until tomorrow."

"Well, still. Okay, see, I know things kinda ended badly between us, and it didn't really help that everyone kind of ganged up on me -"

"Like ya didn't deserve that."

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is, I'm really happy for you and I was hoping we could fix things," Pulse held up his hand before she could respond. "Not I mean, start dating again. Just, y'know, be friends. Not that I'm adverse to dating again but -"

"Gus, that's fine," Rogue cut in. "As lovers we make better friends."

"Yeah."

"Ah'm sorry things ended the way they did too," she said. "But Ah think it was for the best ya know? Ah... Ah never really loved you, and Ah'm sure you didn't love me either. Not like that."

"No," Pulse agreed. "Not like that. I wish I could have."

"So do Ah, sugah."

"Look, Rogue, about Gambit..."

"What about him?"

"There are rumours... Rogue I'm still, I'm still concerned about you okay? That guy is a player and a womaniser and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ah appreciate ya lookin' out for me, Gus, but what happens between Remy and Ah is between Remy and Ah. Ah know what he's like, probably better than ya appreciate. Don't worry."

"Okay, but seriously? He ever hurts you, I'll hunt him down myself."

"Careful," Rogue smirked at him. "Remy's much better at fighting than you are. He may just hand your butt back to you again."

"Maybe. Good luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks."

* * *

Emma stepped into her bedroom to find Gambit sitting on her bed. She raised an eyebrow.

"The door was locked," she said coolly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Uh huh. And you're in here because?"

"Mebbe I just want t' blackmail yo' int' sleeping wit' moi."

"You're not going to drop that are you?"

"Not likely," Gambit smirked at her. "Now, what's dis about Rogue getting control o' her powers?"

"Surely she's told you already."

"Yeah, she did. But I thought I'd check in wit' yo'. After all dat talk about not letting Rogue get her hopes up yo' can imagine my concern."

Emma took a deep breath.

"Perhaps I should have worded it better, but to be completely honest I was excited about what I found in there. I honestly didn't expect to find that wall, but it answers so much."

"I swear, Emma, yo' better be on the level wit' her. I don't want t' be nursing a broken heart t'morrow."

"If I were you, I'd be far more concerned with her physical health," Emma replied primly. "I am quite confident that I can remove the wall and restore the rest of Rogue's power to her. I am more concerned about the effects the effort will take on her body. Now, if you don't mind, I have to rest. I have a big job ahead of me tomorrow."

"Make sure yo' do it properly," Gambit said as he departed.

* * *

Rogue laid down on the bed in the med lab for the second day in a row. To say she was nervous was putting it mildly. She'd told herself she shouldn't get too excited but it was hard not to. For the first time in years she had hope. Of course, there was also the insidious, niggly doubt that kept whispering to her that this wasn't going to help and that she was in for a huge fall, but she tried not to listen to it.

"Logan," Emma said. "Don't lend Rogue your healing factor except as a last resort. I don't know if Rogue absorbing anyone while I'm taking down the wall will interfere or not."

"Right," Logan replied in agreement.

Emma took a deep breath and laid down on the bed next to Rogue. She closed her eyes and sent her mind into Rogue's. Carefully she pushed past the voices and dove down into the depths, back into the power centre.

_The psyches were all milling around, some talking, some fighting, some playing. It was certainly a lot more animated but Emma felt it was much like walking into the rec room and didn't expect to have much trouble working with them all around. She wondered why their voices were louder at the surface of Rogue's mind than they were here, but shrugged it off as she inspected the wall._

_"Hey you're new," said a voice besides her._

_Emma wanted to ignore it, but instead turned to see a sixteen year old boy looking curiously at her._

_"Your copy is in here," he added pointing. "But you're the real Emma, aren't ya?"_

_"Yes."_

_"David. Ya come ta do something about this thing?" he asked, gesturing to the wall._

_"That's the plan. What do you know about it?"_

_David shrugged._

_"It was here when Ah got here," he said. "But every time Marie absorbs someone it gets a little thicker. Well, except the last... no the time before last."_

_"Oh?"_

_David pointed to a small blue ball of light that danced about._

_"Don't know who or what that's supposed to be, but the day it showed up? The wall actually buckled. Never saw that happen before."_

_"Interesting. I think that might be Rogue's - Marie's - baby."_

_"Baby?"_

_"Yes, she conceived a child but it didn't live very long."_

_"Well, Ah guess it's kinda appropriate then," David mused. "We call it the 'Will o' the Wisp'. They're supposed to be child spirits, right?"_

_"Indeed," Emma replied and turned her attention back to the wall. "Well then, I suppose I should get started."_

* * *

Betsy stepped into the med lab to see Gambit pacing back and forth outside of the room that Rogue and the others were in.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I hear lots of beeping and noises and I _t'ink_ she's okay but no one will tell me and Logan threatened t' slice off mon hands if I tried t' go in dere -"

"And that's stopping you?"

"Dis is no time fo' jokes."

"Sorry."

"What are yo' grinning fo'?"

"I just don't remember the last time I saw you this stressed, love," Betsy replied. "Look, I don't like Emma, but she is a good telepath -"

"Probably because o' all dat snooping she does -"

"If she says she can do it, I'm sure she means it."

"Doesn't make the waiting any easier."

The sound of a long beep interrupted their conversation and Gambit turned to the door in horror.

"Merde," he said under his breath, pressing his hands to the door. "No. No, no, no, no, no!"

Betsy chewed her bottom lip and rubbed his back. The beep continued, then stopped and started again at a more regular interval. Gambit closed his eyes and caught his breath.

"I'm... I'm sure she'll be fine..." Betsy said tentatively.

"I'm going t' kill Emma."

Betsy stifled a giggle.

"Betsy?" said Warren from the door.

She turned around.

"Hey," she said softly. "They're still going."

Warren nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Betsy said then gave Gambit's arm a squeeze as she left. "She'll be fine."

"Merci," Gambit replied softly.

* * *

Emma breathed in deeply as she emerged from Rogue's mind and Hank and Logan looked over at her pensively.

"Done," she said tiredly. "No one touch her. A premature absorption could undo everything."

"Guess we'd better let the Cajun in," Logan commented as he made his way to the door.

Gambit, who was still pacing, looked up immediately as the door open. Logan repeated Emma's warning about not touching her as he stepped through which Gambit acknowledged as he shot past him. Hank raised his eyebrows as Gambit rushed to Rogue's side.

"Is she okay?" he asked anxiously.

"She's fine."

"Because I heard an awful lot of beeping -"

"Remy, Rogue's condition is quite stable. Yes there were some issues that arose during the course of the procedure but I quite assure you that it was nothing we couldn't take care of and indeed Logan wasn't even required to lend her his healing factor. She is merely sleeping, no doubt while her powers adjust themselves to their new situation," Hank insisted gently.

"I'm going to stay with her until she wakes up."

"If you insist."

While Gambit settled himself on a seat by Rogue's bed, Hank walked past Emma. The telepath had fallen asleep from the effort. He decided not to disturb her.

* * *

Gambit looked up as Emma mumbled something and saw her shift to her side, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Remy? What are you - never mind."

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you. How long?"

"Quatre hours."

"I see. How's Rogue doing?"

"Still sleeping."

There was silence for a time.

"Well, I should go," Emma said finally. "Let me know when she wakes, will you? I assume you're going to hang around."

"Where else would I go?"

* * *

"Haven't seen Remy all day," Sam mused as he dealt the next hand of poker.

"He's been sitting with Rogue," Betsy replied.

"What? All day?"

"Yeah, even before Emma went into Rogue's head."

"Oookay."

"What?" asked Alison.

"Ah'm just surprised, is all. Ah mean, if anyone would be down there with her, Ah would have thought it would have been Bobby."

"Why? 'Cause we used to date?" Bobby asked.

"Well, yeah. You two are pretty close."

Bobby shrugged.

"I'm not so close to Rogue that I would sit by her bedside all day," he replied. "Go down to visit at regular intervals sure, but not all day."

"He's there 'cause he's in love," Kitty sighed.

Sam laughed. Then he wondered why everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"You must be the only one at this table who doesn't know," Warren said. "Betsy told me a month ago."

"Yeah and we figured it out ourselves the other day," Alison nodded. "He hasn't been sleeping - Wait... you've known for a month?"

"Actually, I figured it out while we were dating," Betsy smirked. "He only admitted it when I confronted him."

"Wow. So... do we know if Rogue reciprocates?"

"Oh she reciprocates all right," Pulse said bitterly.

"You sound sure about that," Alison responded.

"I dated her for a year," he pointed out. "Okay, I know you guys all think I'm a jerk and didn't deserve her, but you weren't the one standing by watching your girlfriend fall in love with someone else. I wished she looked at me like she looks at _him_."

An odd sort of silence followed.

"Wow, so Ah feel like Ah've been livin' the in land of the oblivious," Sam said. "Ah didn't think Rogue looked at him any particular way. And as for Remy... he flirts with all the girls."

"You're a guy, Sam," Kitty teased him. "It's the girls who notice these things."

"It's our sacred duty. Also, gossip is hotwired into our beings," Alison joked.

"I don't know," Betsy put in. "I, personally, buy into the theory that guys are bigger gossips than girls."

"Not here they're not," Warren said and gestured to Alison. "Exhibit A."

Alison laughed.

"Do we have an update on how Rogue's doing?" Kitty said. "Last I heard I got something about her mutation doing an overdue growth spurt."

"Oh I know this one," Bobby nodded. "Hank said that the other umm, half her her mutation had been trapped behind that wall that Emma found and now that Emma's opened it, it's like when the dam broke at Alkali Lake. So she's sleeping while her mind or body or whatever deals with the flooding."

"Which is why Emma warned everyone about not touching her," Betsy said. "Not that any of us _would_ but a premature absorption could put the wall - or the dam - back up again."

"How'd it get there in the first place?" asked Sam. "Ah've never heard of anything like this happenin' before."

"Not a clue."

"Oh! I know this one too," Bobby beamed. "Hank told me that he and Emma were talking, and they think that because Rogue used her power involuntarily the first time, before her mutation had matured, that the wall was some kind of knee-jerk reaction."

"Lots of people use their power involuntarily the first time," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah but Rogue's power involves people taking up residence in her head," Betsy said.

"True."

"Even as a telepath, no one actually decides to live in my head except me. Although," she gave the table a long look, "I do get lots of visitors."

"I thought you didn't snoop," Alison teased her.

"I don't. But if you think too loudly about something I can't always block it out, love."

"Any change?" asked Logan.

"Non," Gambit replied softly.

Silence.

"You gonna be here all night?"

"Until she wakes."

More silence.

"Here," Logan said, handing him a beer. "Don't have to steal one this time."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

**AN:** And for those of you wondering about the third meaning of the title, the third 'engine core' is Rogue's mind :D


	10. Closure

**AN:** I'm not sure if this chapter comes off as being a bit rushed towards the end or not, but anyway. Also, don't be mislead by the title of this chapter; this is not the end of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Closure**

_Rogue watched as the landscape built up around her. At first it had been barren, but then as her psyches moved in around her she could see it change and grow. It was like a patchwork quilt made up of all the places her psyches considered home or were otherwise precious to them. Perhaps the strangest part about it was the way they all seamlessly blended into one another._

_"Rogue!" Bobby shouted._

_Rogue smiled and trotted over to where he was standing in front of the replication of the mansion._

_"Hey," she said._

_"Is this place cool or what?" he said excitedly._

_"It's certainly interesting," Rogue smiled._

_"Well, it's way better than the last place we were hanging around. It was all stark and... stark," Bobby laughed. "This is way better."_

_Rogue chuckled._

_"Glad ya like it," she said. "Ya have Emma ta thank. She was the one who pulled that wall down."_

_"Yeah, I know. We spoke to her while she was here," Bobby nodded. "Well, mostly David spoke to her, but details."_

_"Hey Rogue," Kitty said, giving her a hug. "Y'know I never thought I'd be grateful to Emma of all people, but I really have to say, I love this place. Feels so right, like... like this is where we're supposed to be. Oh! I have to show you my home."_

_Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged her off to the Chicago apartment building that just happened to be right next door. Rogue laughed and followed her._

_"See? This is my room."_

_"It's certainly very... pink."_

_Kitty giggled and Rogue went to the window to look out on the view. She saw fireworks light up the sky. Or what passed for a sky._

_"Jubilee's having fun," Kitty grinned._

_"It would appear so."_

_Rogue took her leave and continued to explore. She found Logan in a cabin in a forest. Ironically, Magneto and his mountainside lodge was his nearest neighbour. She went by all sorts of places where psyches she had absorbed by accident had taken up residences. A lot of the people from the mansion were hanging out at the mansion, although many had their own places too._

_She caught up with David outside his home in Meridian and he greeted her enthusiastically._

_"Hi Marie," he said. "Long time no see."_

_"Plenty of hear, though," Rogue grinned at him._

_David shrugged._

_"Sorry about that. Tried ta keep the volume down but... hey Ah'm thinking it should be easier now that the wall's down. Who would have thought paradise was on the other side, huh?"_

_"Paradise," Rogue repeated, looking around. "Yeah, Ah guess this would kinda be paradise for you guys."_

_He chuckled and clapped his arm around her._

_"Hey," Rogue went on. "What's that Sarah's playin' with?"_

_"Hmm? Oh that. We call it Will o' the Wisp. Or Will-o for short," David grinned at her. "Just 'cause it looks like the will o' the wisps from _Quest for Glory 4_. The wall buckled the day it showed up. Normally when you absorbed people it got thicker. Emma thinks it's your baby."_

_Rogue stood stock still._

_"Muh... muh baby?"_

_"Don't know what else it could be," he shrugged. "Don't worry, Sarah won't catch it. It just floats around wherever it wants, but it doesn't come near anyone."_

_In a daze Rogue walked towards Marrow and Will-o where they were running around in the darkened park. Absently, she held out her hand towards Will-o and much to her stunned delight it came to her hand._

_"You caught it!" Marrow exclaimed._

_"Guess it knows it's mama," David grinned._

_Rogue cradled the blue ball of light in her hand in awe as it danced about her palm. She bit her lip and could feel tears pricking at her eyes._

_"Hi sugah," she said softly._

_"Can I hold it?" Marrow asked hopefully._

_"Maybe later," David cut in. "Ah think we should leave the two of them alone for now. Why don't ya show me around. This park yours?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Why's it so dark?"_

_"We always had to come here at night," Marrow explained as they walked away. "People might have seen us if we went out in daylight."_

_Rogue sat down on a park bench, her eyes never leaving Will-o._

_"Ah'm sorry sugah," she said quietly. "Ah never wanted ta... Ah tried ta save ya, sugah. Ah did. Ah'm sorry ya missed out on your chance ta live. Ah would have loved ta see ya grow up. Ah would have loved ta hold ya in muh arms and taught ya ta walk and talk. Maybe take ya ta a park just like this one and push ya on the swings. Helped ya with your homework and warned ya about boys..."_

_Rogue trailed off with a sniffle._

_"Well, unless you were a boy," she added with a teary laugh. "Then Ah would have warned ya about girls. We're a complicated bunch, us girls."_

_Rogue hugged Will-o close - or as close as one could hug a tiny ball of light - and with a final sniff she held out her hand and let Will-o go.  
_

* * *

Kitty looked down to a tugging on her shirt at breakfast that morning and her eyes met Marrow's.

"Kitty," she said. "Do you know where Remy is?"

Kitty glanced back up at the table to see a number of heads shaking.

"He's probably down at the med lab with Rogue still, sweetheart," Kitty replied. "Y'know something? Why don't I put a plate together and you can take it down for him? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Okay," Marrow said cheerfully.

Kitty got up from the table to put together an impromptu breakfast while Marrow watched with interest. Pete hid his grin.

"There you go," Kitty said at last, hanging a plate and a cup to Marrow. "Now, be careful not to drop anything."

"I will," she promised.

Kitty smiled after her as she left the dining hall and sat back down with the others.

"She's so cute," she said. "It's almost like she has a crush on him."

"I think she's a little young for Remy," Bobby smirked.

"Well, you can hardly blame her," Betsy mused. "Remy was the one to rescue her from the Morlock Massacre."

"He was?" Bobby asked in surprise.

"Uh huh. Sarah's mind practically screams 'hero' whenever she thinks of him," Betsy grinned. "It's adorable."

"What was Remy doing in the sewers during the massacre?" Pete asked.

"Obviously he was one of the Morlocks."

"Gambit was a Morlock?" Pulse repeated with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well, the alternative was that he was one of the Marauders."

"Ya have ta admit, he's right up there with the combat skills and everyone knows that Sinister only goes after the best," Sam said thoughtfully.

"You can't be serious," Alison said scornfully.

"Just speculatin'. Ah can't picture him as a Morlock."

"No neither," Jubilee agreed. "But I can picture him as a Marauder even less. I mean, c'mon, the guy helps Sarah with her homework. Besides, why would he rescue her if he was there to kill her?"

"Point taken."

"Although," Pulse commented, "Most of the adults got taken out at Alcatraz."

"Yeah, but not all of them. And some adults got left behind to baby sit," Betsy said. "Lets face it guys, Remy's like a cockroach. Not even a level five mutant in the middle of a nervous breakdown could take him out."

There was some chuckles at that.

"Well, he can't have been with the Morlocks that long, if he was," Sam said. "He is a master thief. Their standard of living would have been much better if he had."

"So, what? We're saying that Remy joined the Morlocks after the battle to help look after the kids?" Bobby asked.

"Sure why not?"

"So, why didn't he tell us?" asked Alison.

"Oh sure, like Remy would really admit ta taking sympathy on a bunch of kids who lived in the sewers," Jubilee snickered. "It might spoil his bad-boy image."

"Ha, yeah, not to mention admitting he rescued a little girl," Betsy giggled. "Or got himself badly injured in the process."

"He did?" Alison asked.

"Those scars across his stomach? That's where he got them."

"Ooooh! I wondered about those. He never did tell me."

"I always suspected Remy was an ol' softly," Bobby grinned.

"But shh," Kitty giggled. "We can't tell him that we know and ruin his reputation."

"Besides," Jubilee added more seriously. "Would you go around telling people you lived through a massacre? C'mon, Sarah rarely speaks about what happened and she got _rescued_. How much harder would it have been for Remy? He probably got injured fighting the Marauders, y'know."

"That's probably true," Warren agreed.

"Oh!" Pulse exclaimed suddenly and swore.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Didn't... didn't Rogue absorb Sarah once?" Pulse asked.

"Uh huh," Kitty nodded. "After she came here. We didn't know what happened and we had no telepaths so yeah..."

"Oh wow! So that means Rogue must have seen the memory of Remy rescuing Sarah too," Betsy said. "And of course, Emma would know too. There's no way she _wouldn't_ have investigated why Sarah's mind screamed out 'hero' whenever she was with Remy."

"I think that's the point," said Bobby with a glance at Pulse. "Rogue's known all this time. Rogue's first memory of Remy is him rescuing Sarah."

Pulse started to laugh, almost hysterically.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I've been competing with that guy before I even laid eyes on him and I didn't even know it."

"That's ridiculous," Betsy dismissed. "Rogue would not fall in love with a guy in someone else's memory."

"Oh is it now?" Pulse asked. "I could give her touch. That was the one thing I could give Rogue that no one else could. But she wants a family and I don't. Of course she's going to be attracted to the guy she remembers saving a kid. I will concede she probably didn't see him in a romantic light until she actually met him, but c'mon. I should have just thrown in the towel the moment he showed up."

"Naw," Alison giggled. "If ya did that, me and the girls would have missed out on a lot of fun."

"Oh right because you girls having _fun_ with that womaniser is so important to me. Way, way more important than watching Rogue slip away from me," he snapped at her.

"Ohhhhh," Betsy stared. "That's why you became such a jerk to her while you were dating. You were deliberately trying to drive her off."

Pulse pushed away his empty plate.

"See yas later," he said and walked away.

* * *

A soft sigh of breath came from her lips and Gambit looked up to see Rogue's eyes open.

"Roguey?"

Rogue blinked then turned her head slightly and smiled where her eyes landed on Gambit's face.

"Hi sugah," she said.

"Hey," he replied as a grin appeared. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Uh huh," she paused. "How long have Ah been out?"

"A day and a bit."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Have... have you been here all this time?"

"Oui."

"Ya wait for me a lot, dontcha?"

"You're worth it," he shrugged. "How are yo' feeling?"

"Ah don't know," she admitted ruefully. "Rested?"

Gambit chuckled.

"What about, y'know, your powers?"

Rogue was quiet for a moment.

"Muh voices are quiet now," she said slowly. "Like, Ah can still feel muh psyches, but Ah can't hear 'em talkin' any more. Ah guess it's because they're in their new home now."

"New home?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful, in a mismatched kind of way. Their homes, their favourite places all merged together. They're happier now. Plus we found out they can just change things and add things any way they want. Bobby created a room in the mansion that had wall to wall boxes of twinkies."

Gambit laughed.

"He wants me to absorb Hank so they can eat them together," Rogue giggled.

"So they're making requests now, hein?"

"Uh huh. Oh! Sarah's started carrying around a new stuffed toy like a safety blanket. It's so cute. It looks just like you."

"Moi?"

"Well, face it sugah, the Sarah in muh head is the one that not too recently got out of the Morlock Massacre so she's not as well-adjusted as the Sarah we know today. She was so excited when Ah told her Ah'd met ya in real life."

"Oookay," Gambit replied, giving her a weird look. "Your mind is a very strange place, cherie."

"You're telling me," Rogue giggled as she sat up slowly. "Y'know what the best part was though?"

"What?"

"Ah met muh baby."

"Yo'... did?"

"Uh huh. Will-o - short for Will o' the Wisp, is what the psyches call her, or him. Will-o's just this blue ball of light that flitters around the place," Rogue smiled. "It's so... Ah didn't expect that... Ah mean she only existed for two seconds, that's not really enough time for a mind or anything to develop, so Ah never expected ta find her amongst muh psyches. It's kinda nice, y'know? Ah mean, Ah know she's dead but in a way she's not gone. And that's good. Especially as if it weren't for Will-o, Emma never would have thought ta poke around in muh head and this wouldn't have happened."

Gambit smiled and touched her shoulder, caressing her gently with his fingers.

"Bon," he said.

There was quiet between them for a moment.

"Emma told everyone not t' touch yo'. Just in case a premature absorption put the wall back," Gambit told her.

Rogue nodded.

"Probably wise," she said slowly. "Y'know something, Swamp Rat? Ah think... Ah think Ah can _feel_ it. Feel muh power running through me."

"Yeah?"

"It's kinda burny," Rogue decided. "But Ah think Ah can turn it off."

"Well, dat's good, River Rat," Gambit paused for a moment, then grinned at her. "Need a test subject?"

Rogue laughed and sent the burning sensation away. She smiled.

"Sure."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. There was no pull, no sign of her powers kicking in with that first tender, tentative kiss and so the inevitable happened: they kissed again. Gambit wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close while Rogue moved one hand around his waist and the other about his neck. Each pouring in all their love for the other into that passionate moment.

Some immeasurable amount of time later, they reluctantly pulled away. Well, their lips pulled away. Their hands stayed right where they were.

"Well," Gambit said, his voice low and husky. "I'd say that was a successful test."

"Ah'd agree," Rogue smiled. "Remy?"

"Oui, ma cherie?"

"Ya don't have ta wait for me any more."

"Dis is turning out t' be a great day fo' everyone."

He kissed her briefly.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Will yo' go out wit' me?"

"Of course."

"Bon. Just wanted t' make it official."

Rogue chuckled softly.

"Y'know what Ah wanna do?"

"Get out o' the med lab?"

"Well, yes, but after Ah say 'hi' ta everyone -"

"Oh yeah, Emma wanted t' speak t' yo' when yo' woke up."

"Okay. Umm, yeah, Ah was hopin' you'd like ta come with me ta muh room."

"Would yo' now?" Gambit asked, his eyes lighting up with both delight and surprise.

"And help me," Rogue went on kissing his neck, "go through muh drawers."

He caught his breath.

"And collect all muh gloves so we can burn them."

Gambit gave a low chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ah thought so."

"You're an awful tease, y'know."

"Ah have ta make up for lost time."

* * *

"Hi Emma," Rogue said. "Remy said ya wanted ta see me?"

Emma looked up from her book and smiled.

"I did," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. And Ah definitely have control now."

"Yes... I see that you have. Most curious."

"What?"

"I can read your mind now. It's not being cluttered up with the thoughts of your psyches."

Rogue chuckled.

"Where there's a mixed blessing," she joked. "But Ah have ta say, it's nice ta be able ta hear muhself think."

"I really don't know how you managed to stand all the noise for so long."

"No choice."

"Well, without going mad anyway."

"Yeah."

"You should probably be careful not to absorb anyone any time soon though," Emma advised. "And perhaps I should revisit your mind in a couple of weeks, just to check on things."

"Whatever ya think is necessary," Rogue paused briefly, then added. "Thanks Emma. Ah owe ya big time for this one."

Emma waved a hand at her.

"Think nothing of it, dear," she replied. "Just do me a favour and don't tell anyone I said that."

* * *

"Rogue! You're awake!" was Betsy's greeting when she entered the dining hall.

"No, really?" Rogue asked. "Imagine that."

"How you feeling? Hey! No gloves."

"No gloves," Rogue grinned at everyone. "And Ah'd like ta invite ya'll to muh glove-burning ceremony tonight."

"Woohoo!" Tabitha cheered.

"Aww, you're not gonna burn all your gloves are you?" asked Jubilee. "Because you have some nice ones that I would totally love to have and -"

Rogue cut her off with a laugh.

"No, keeping the good ones, the presents and the ones I need for practical stuff. All the others are going to burn. Burn, baby, burn!"

"Have you been channelling Pyro?" asked Bobby suspiciously.

"No, but Ah was speaking ta his psyche recently. It was his idea."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

Gambit looked down at the cardboard box and shook his head.

"I had no idea yo' had so many gloves, ma chere."

Rogue shrugged.

"Some women collect shoes. Ah collect gloves."

He chuckled. In front of them the bonfire burned brightly. Everyone in the mansion were gathered and Rogue had been getting congratulations all afternoon. Now they left the box out and with much delight Rogue pulled out the first pair and threw them into the fire. Applause and cheering followed. Rogue laughed and pulled out another pair to throw.

Gambit felt a familiar tugging at his hand and looked down to see Marrow looking up at him.

"Remy, can I throw some too?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, petite," he replied. "Why don't yo' ask Rogue?"

"Ask me what?" Rogue asked.

"Can, can I throw some too?" Marrow repeated her request.

Rogue chuckled softly.

"Sure thing, sugah."

"Yay!" Marrow cheered.

Gambit grinned as the little girl rummaged through the box and pulled out a pair of gloves. With much delighted giggling she threw them onto the bonfire.

"Have ta watch this one," Rogue grinned at Gambit. "She might turn out ta be a pyro."

"Yeah can't have that," Gambit agreed. "Exploding t'ings is much more fun and sometimes yo' get fire anyway."

Rogue laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Gambit cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"It's about time!" yelled Betsy.


	11. A Year Goes By

**Chapter 11: A Year Goes By**

Rogue and Gambit were in the danger room, running the Blackbird sim. Tonight they were peering through the access panel on top of the Blackbird.

"Y'know what the most annoying t'ing about dis is cherie?"

"Mmm?"

"We spent months working in most o' the cramped spaces on the Blackbird and now dat I no long have t' restrain the urge t' feel yo' up, we're on top o' the Blackbird where's there's tons o' space. Yo' won't believe the number o' cold showers I had t' have afterwards."

Rogue laughed.

"Well, that's not that much space up here. After all, we don't want ta fall off."

"Hmm, dis is true. In fact, I t'ink I need t' move closer t' yo'."

"Feeling a touch of vertigo huh?"

"...Oui."

"Dork."

"Say what yo' will but yo' love me kissing yo'," he said, demonstrating by attending his lips to the back of her neck.

"Never denied it," Rogue replied with a smirk.

Gambit ran his hand down her back and curled one leg over hers. His kissing grew more intense as he snuggled up close to her.

"Mmm... Remy?"

"Mff?"

"You're makin' it very difficult ta concentrate."

Gambit gave a guttural laugh and turned her over to face him. His lips moved from her neck to her mouth and she kissed back, running her free hand over his chest.

"Supposed ta be workin'," Rogue felt the need to point out in between kisses.

"Are," Gambit decided. "Making sure the mechanic is fit fo' duty."

"Oh health inspection huh?"

"Oui."

His hand ran over her behind as she lifted her leg up over his side.

"Are ya qualified?" she teased him.

"Uh huh. Wanna see my certification?"

Rogue snickered.

"You come up with the worst lines."

"It's a gift," he replied as he slipped his fingers in under the waistband of her pants.

* * *

Rogue sat back in the booth at the jazz club and shook her head as Gambit returned to the table with their drinks.

"Ah can't remember the last time Ah came ta a place like this," she said. "Ah love these places but they're always so crowded..."

"Bit weird is it, cherie? Being able to be in a crowd wit'out being worried you're going t' absorb someone by accident?"

"Very weird. It's gonna take some getting used to."

Gambit chuckled and leaned into her.

"I don't mind the crowds myself. Makes... work... easier."

Rogue paused and eyed Gambit's cheeky expression with suspicion.

"And have ya been... workin'... tonight?"

"Mebbe."

"Ah don't want ta know."

Gambit chuckled.

"Why'd yo' ask den?"

"Storm would kill ya if she knew."

"Stormy's been threatening t' kill moi fo' all sorts o' tings. Calling her 'Stormy', flirting, getting int' her greenhouse uninvited, walking in on her and Logan doing the -"

"Ah didn't hear ya say that."

"Enticing the rug rats t' get up t' mischief. She hasn't acted on it yet, so I'm not worried she's going t' kill me for a little bit of pick-pocketing once in a while."

Rogue shook her head as she curled her fingers around the glass.

"You just love makin' trouble, dontcha?"

"Oui."

Gambit mentally counted down from five.

"Did you really walk in on Logan and Storm..."

"Oui."

"Why didn't Logan kill ya?"

"I'm just dat good."

"What were ya doin' sneaking inta Storm's bedroom anyway?"

"Who said I was in Storm's room?"

"Logan's? Stealing his beer again?"

"Didn't even say dey were in a bedroom."

"Then where - no, Ah've change muh mind. Ah will never be able ta go ta... wherever it is again without having bad visuals."

Gambit laughed.

"Come now cherie, it's not like we all didn't already know."

"Yes, but knowing and having an actual witness are two completely different things."

Silence for a moment.

"Good t'ing Logan has a healing factor or we'd all have visual evidence o' -"

"Remy!"

Gambit chuckled.

"Now Ah'm never gonna be able ta look at either of them again," Rogue muttered.

"Sure yo' will," Gambit replied encouragingly. "O' course, dey may start wondering why your face always seems t' be so red..."

* * *

The gang had gathered for another movie and as they troop into the theatre, preparing to share two row, Gambit leaned into Rogue.

"Wanna see if we can stir up Pulsey?"

Rogue gave him a Look.

"Ah want ta actually _watch_ the movie, y'know," she said. "Ya can do whatever ya want, but if ya prevent me from watchin' the movie, Ah'll kick your butt."

"I can work wit' dat."

Gambit led them to a couple of seats in the lower of the two rows and smirked when, as he predicted, Pulse sat right behind him. Rogue rolled her eyes at the satisfied look on Gambit's face.

"If Ah get hit by even one piece of popcorn..." she said darkly.

Gambit chuckled with mischief as he sat down besides her and draped his arm across her shoulders. He glanced up at Pulse.

"Movie hasn't started yet, homme," he grinned at him.

Gambit cupped Rogue's face in his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"Troublemaker," she accused him.

"Yo' love it."

The theatre got dark, the previews ran and finally the movie started. Periodically Gambit would do something to make it look like he was about to start making out with Rogue and then pull away at the last second just to taunt Pulse. He knew he was getting to him when Pulse started throwing popcorn at him anyway and snickered to himself.

They were at the bottom of their own popcorn bag when they'd gotten to the "guns and explosions" part of the action flick. Gambit reached in and picked up a few of the unpopped kernels. Rogue looked down when she noticed a faint magenta light in the corner of her eye and caught her breath.

"You wouldn't dare," she breathed.

Gambit smirked.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You're gonna get us all kicked out."

"Only if we get caught."

Rogue turned back to the movie, her face screwed up in a mixture of horror and amusement. Gambit waited for the next set of explosions and tossed the charged kernals behind him. Tabitha (who had the misfortune to be sitting next to Pulse) squealed in fright while Pulse swore and kicked the back of Gambit's chair. Rogue bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from laughing out loud. Gambit grinned, feeling her body shake with suppressed laughter beneath his arm.

"You're terrible," Rogue said once she was capable of speaking without laughing.

"Yo' don't know the half o' it."

After the movie was over, it was all Pulse could do to keep from launching at Gambit and pounding him.

"You blew up stuff in the cinema!" he practically shouted. "Are you nuts? What happened to keeping a low profile?"

Gambit tugged his sunglasses down to look at Pulse, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Funny," he said as he gestured to the curious looks of the people around them. "I was about t' ask yo' the same question."

* * *

Rogue was woken by the dawning sun light coming in through the window around the curtains. She sighed to herself and rolled on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Gambit was lying there beside her in the bed, still fast asleep. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

So many times she'd wanted this; to spend the night instead of having to leave afterwards. That had always been a painful reminder of reality setting in. It had always been nice to be able to forget, even if it were only for a few minutes, that she couldn't touch people. But now she had control. She felt like she'd gotten her life back and there was nothing more she loved than just to hold and be held by the one she loved and not have a niggling worry at the back of the mind of 'what happens if he falls asleep'?

Rogue kissed Gambit's forehead and snuggled up next to him for a longer sleep in.

* * *

Just when Gambit thought he was going to get away with it, Storm came to his table in the dining hall with a cake in her hands. He sighed as he listened to everyone singing him 'Happy Birthday'.

"Y'know," he said dryly. "It might not even be mon actual birthday."

"Well, this is the day we celebrate as your birthday Remy," Storm smiled at him. "So blow out the candles already."

Gambit rolled his eyes and glanced at Rogue suspiciously.

"I blame yo'," he said.

Rogue chuckled as Gambit took a breath and blew out all the candles in one fell swoop. There was the usual applause and cheering in response and Storm offered him the knife to cut the first slice.

"Comes out dirty you have to kiss the nearest girl!" Tabitha declared.

Gambit smirked up at her, the knife poised over the cake.

"Yo' shouldn't have said dat, Tabby," he said. "Everyone knows the knife always comes out dirty so now I'm tempted to make sure it's clean."

"Can't happen."

"Oh yeah? Let's make dis interesting, shall we Tabs? Knife comes out clean, I kiss the nearest fille. Knife comes out dirty, I kiss the nearest garcon."

Bobby realised he was the nearest boy and backed off. Rogue laughed.

"All right! Some Remy on boy action coming up," Tabitha said gleefully, rubbing her hands together.

Gambit grinned at her. Then charged up the knife.

"That's cheating!"

Gambit just laughed as he sliced through the cake. Upon decharging the knife, he revealed the cleanliness of the blade and collected his prize from Rogue.

"Ripped off," Tabitha sighed.

"As the nearest guy," Sam said, shooting a dark look at Bobby. "Ah'm glad to hear it."

Bobby chuckled. Betsy, with her telekinetic prowess, took over the cake cutting and dished it out.

"No, Jamie," she said. "I don't care how many dupes you have in the room right now, you only get one piece."

Jamie sighed.

"Worth a try."

Later Rogue followed Gambit up to his bedroom, a variety of presents in tow. When Gambit opened the door he laughed seeing a mini fridge inside wrapped up in a bow. He laughed even harder when he saw the note attached.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"It's from Logan," Gambit grinned at her as he undid the bow. "He says 'now yo' don't have t' steal my beer all the time'."

Rogue laughed.

"Ooh speaking of beer," he said as he opened the door. "It's even stocked."

"Y'know, ya never did tell me how ya get away with stealin' his beer so often without him slicin' and dicin' ya."

"Dat would be my little secret. I wonder if he's going t' start stealing my beer now?"

"Oh dear, you and Logan engaged in a never-endin' beer stealin' war."

Gambit chuckled and fished out a magnet from a drawer so he put put up the picture Marrow had made him.

"Aww cute," Rogue said. "That's what Sarah drew ya?"

"Oui."

"Hmm, well that must be you and that's obviously Sarah... where's this place supposed ta be?"

Gambit shrugged.

"I t'ink she just likes drawing green hills."

"Fair enough. And speakin' of presents, Ah haven't given you mine yet."

"Does it involve yo' wearing sexy lingerie and a strip show?"

"Perv. And no, it doesn't," Rogue smirked at him as she handed him a flat box.

"Worth a try," he grinned at her. "Merci."

He ripped off the wrapping paper and draw a long breath as he saw the framed photo inside.

"Chere... dis N'Awlins? But... but we were never in N'Awlins t'gether."

Rogue chuckled.

"Yes, it's a photo of New Orleans. Ah photoshopped a photo of us into it. And we were so in New Orleans together. We visit it during Mardi Gras all the time in the danger room."

Gambit laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I love dis ma chere. Merci."

Rogue kissed him softly.

"Good," she replied. "That was the idea."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and they were skinny dipping in the heated pool. Rogue had no idea how she had let Gambit talk her into this - she'd be mortified if anyone walked in - but he assured her that no one else would be up at this hour.

He held her close as they kissed and lifted one of her legs around him. She hesitated as she felt his growing hardness press against her.

"Remy... Ah..."

"I know," he replied softly. "Save it for later."

Gambit kissed her again as he felt her relax. He wasn't sure if Rogue just wanted to avoid an accidental pregnancy or if she was afraid of losing a second baby.

* * *

"Now ma chere, I must depart - " Gambit began.

"Aww, already?" Rogue asked.

"I have t' get your other birthday present."

"Oh well, in that case."

Gambit grinned at her.

"Why don't yo' sit on the balcony while you're waiting?"

"Because it's cold out?"

He gave her a pathetic look. Rogue sighed.

"Okay, okay."

"Bon."

He kissed her hand and departed. Rogue shook her head, grabbed her jacket and headed onto her balcony. Definitely way too cold out. She wondered what else he had in mind as she sat down.

Just when Rogue was thinking she should go back inside where it was warm, she heard her name being called. Frowning slightly, she stood up and peered over the balcony to see Gambit standing there. He cleared his throat and began to sing. Rogue's face broke into a huge grin as she leaned on the railing. He was serenading her! So exciting!

Gambit's song did not go unnoticed by Rogue's neighbours and before long (because one of them was Betsy, and she telepathically sent the word out) everyone on that side of the mansion was peering off their balconies and looking down on the spectacle.

"Awww!"

"Remy! Stop treading on the cat!"

"Yay Rogue!"

"Hey, his voice is beautiful."

"Why won't anyone ever serenade me, dang it?"

As the song ended there was applause from everyone. Rogue laughed happily and clapped as Gambit then proceeded to climb up to her balcony.

"That's was very nice," she said.

"Glad yo' liked it," he replied, then greeted her with a kiss.

* * *

"I hate playing poker with you Remy," Sam grumbled.

"Den why do yo' play wit' moi so often? Gambit teased him.

Rogue chuckled.

"Omigod!" Jubilee squealed as she bounced into the room. "Storm's pregnant!"

"And I'm sure dat Stormy loves yo' making her announcement fo' her," Gambit commented mildly even as his free hand sought out Rogue's leg.

"She said I could," Jubilee nodded. "Eeeee this is so exciting!"

"Probably because she knew that once Jubes found out there'd be no stopping her," Sam joked.

"Hmm," Bobby grinned. "Go Logan."

Later Gambit wrapped Rogue up in his arms. She'd been quiet all evening.

"Yo' okay Roguey?" he asked softly.

"Ah'm fine," she replied. "And Ah'm happy for Storm. And Logan. Ah'm just... just..."

Rogue closed her eyes and Gambit pulled her closer.

"Une day, ma chere. Une day you'll be a mother too."

* * *

Warren sat next to Gambit at the table on Valentines Day morning.

"Planning on serenading Rogue again today?"

"What? No. Dat was fo' her birthday. And I serenaded Betsy last year. Doing somet'ing different."

"Don't want to get predictable?"

"Ain't any fun in being predictable, mon ami."

"Remy!" Rogue exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

Gambit grinned and stood up just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Yo' like?"

"How ya managed ta get all that stuff in there without waking me up -"

"I'm just dat good."

"What stuff?" Warren asked.

"Balloons," Betsy said, having looked inside Rogue's room before coming down. "Lots of them. Some heart-shaped ones with 'I love you' written on them. And flowers. Why don't you ever sneak into my room and leave me stuff, Warren?"

"Umm, because you keep your door locked and I don't know how to pick them like thief-boy over here?"

"But you can fly and I don't keep the balcony doors locked."

"... Damn it Remy, you're giving us all a bad name."

Gambit chuckled.

"Oh, and before I forget ma chere," he said to Rogue. "I got us reservations at Jean-Claudes -"

"You did?" Warren asked, amazed. "How in the world did you manage to score reservations at Jean-Claudes on Valentines day?"

"Easy," Gambit grinned at him. "I rang up and said 'I would like t' book a table fo' deux fo' February 14 at six o'clock' and the femme said 'and what name would dat be under?' and -"

"That's not what I meant. I tried getting a table and they were all full."

Gambit shrugged.

"How long ago did yo' call?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Ouias. I called six months ago."

"Six months?"

"Oui."

"You're kidding?"

"Non."

"Guess we know what you'll be doing in August?" Betsy giggled.

Gambit and Rogue laughed at the indignant expression on Warren's face.

"So, ma chere, dis mean you'll have t' wear somet'ing extra amazing t'night, so I can show yo' off, no?"

Rogue grinned at him.

"You spoil me rotten, y'know that right?"

"Nonsense," Gambit waved a hand in dismissal. "Yo' haven't got a rotten bone in your body. Could never happen."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

"What's dis?" asked Gambit as he entered the danger room.

"Oh it's about time ya got here," Rogue nodded. "It's muh surprise."

"Yeah?"

"Ah made ya an obstacle course. Or a puzzle."

"Okay..."

"Uh huh. The idea is for you ta steal a diamond."

"Aww, chere, yo' made me a t'ieving sim."

"Of course, first ya have ta figure out where and how..." Rogue grinned at him. "Have fun."

"Sure. Gonna join me, or shall I meet yo' upstairs in an hour."

"Ah think you'll find it's gonna take ya a bit longer than that."

"Unlikely. Not t' disparage your good work, ma chere, but t'ieving is my business, not yours."

"Ah know. That's why Ah put timers on everything. This baby's gonna take ya at least six hours."

"Oh really? Sounds like a challenge."

"Good. That's the idea."

* * *

Rogue stepped into the danger room and breathed in the scent of freshly cooked Cajun food. She began to walk through the New Orleans simulation for Gambit.

"Remy?"

"In here, cherie," he called.

Rogue stepped inside one of the restaurants to find Gambit sitting down at one of the tables. There were two plates of jambalaya and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

"What's all this?" she asked as she sat down with him.

"Surely yo' haven't forgotten our anniversary, cherie?" Gambit replied.

He attempted to pout at her, but he was looking too high-spirited for Rogue to take it seriously.

"Our anniversary isn't for almost another two months, sugah," she pointed out.

"Dat is the anniversary o' when we started dating. Or alternatively, of when yo' got your powers under control," Gambit replied. "Dis is the anniversary o' when we first exchanged 'I love you's, or more specifically, 'Je t'aime's."

Rogue smiled.

"Ah've never heard of anyone celebratin' that anniversary before."

"Told yo' chere. Hearing yo' say yo' loved me was the happiest day o' my life."

* * *

Rogue and Gambit looked up as Logan entered the kitchen. He made a beeline for the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. Without a word they watched as he headed back up again.

"I wonder how long before he realises he forgot a spoon," Gambit mused.

"Never know, sugah," Rogue grinned at him. "Storm might have a collection up there already."

Five seconds later Logan re-entered the kitchen and retrieved a spoon. Gambit and Rogue attempted to hide their amusement but were unsuccessful. Logan glared at the pair of them and gave a low growl.

"Danger room," he said. "First thing. Level ten."

"Someone's a little grumpy?" Gambit grinned at him.

"Don't push me Gumbo."

* * *

Gambit cuddled up with Rogue in the bed and watched as she slept in his arms. A year ago today Rogue had gotten her powers under control and they'd started dating. He could hardly believe he'd gotten so lucky.

It felt so good to hold the women he loved the most in his arms. To hold her and to know that she loved him too. It sounded cliche, but he honestly couldn't understand how he had managed to live so long without her. She lit up his entire life and there was nothing he wanted more than just to be with her forever.


	12. When the Past Rears Up and Bites You

**Chapter 12: When the Past Rears Up and Bites You**

Emma's phone rang and as she glanced to see what name was on the screen, she pursed her lips.

"Hello?" she said as she stood and left the room. "I thought I told you never to call me here -"

Rogue looked up after her curiously but her thoughts were cut off by Logan's approach. He sat down next to her.

"So, Stripes," he said. "When were you planning on meeting my daughter?"

Rogue paused, bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

"Ah just thought, y'know, with everyone visiting Storm all at once, she might appreciate some space."

"Uh huh. If you don't get your butt down to the med lab - right now - your underside is going to meet the business end of my claws."

Rogue laughed. Logan extended his claws. Rogue stood up hurriedly.

"Ah'm going, Ah'm going," she said, holding her hands up in the air.

Logan didn't retract his claws until after Rogue had left the room, and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Rogue took a deep breath as she peered in at the door way of Storm's room in the med lab. Storm glanced up and smiled.

"You can come in," she said.

"Hi," Rogue said shyly as she tentatively stepped into the room.

"I was wondering when you'd come by."

"Sorry. Ah, umm -"

"This is Kendall," Storm cut in gently. "Kendall, this is your Auntie Rogue."

Rogue's eyes fell on the baby girl.

"She's beautiful," she said softly.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"

Unwilling to trust her own voice, Rogue only nodded. Storm smiled and held Kendall up for her. Rogue took her gently into her arms and sat down on the nearby chair. She wanted to say something - anything - to her, but the words simply wouldn't come. Instead she just looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms until she felt the tears begin to prick at her eyes. Silently she offered Kendall back to her mother.

"Con-congratulations," Rogue stammered.

Storm reached out and gave Rogue's hand a gentle squeeze. Rogue swallowed, offered a smile, and left before Storm could see the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Rogue made her way outside. She needed air and she need to stop crying. She had no idea it was going to hurt so much. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Storm and Logan. It wasn't even that she was jealous. She left more like an old wound had been reopened, revealing that maybe it hadn't completely healed over after all.

Would it ever?

She was interrupted from her reverie by something she had never heard, nor seen before: Emma Frost losing her cool.

"Damn you Sebastian, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Rogue stared at Emma as she put her hands to her temples and suddenly realised she was no longer alone.

"Rogue," Emma said tersely.

"That wouldn't happen ta be Sebastian Shaw, would it?"

Emma caught her breath, started to say something, then seemed to change her mind and nodded instead.

"Are ya in trouble?"

For a time Emma said nothing.

"Not me. Not exactly. One of my colleagues - my friend, Tessa. She's been captured by Sinister."

"Oh no. Emma, Ah'm so sorry. Is there anything Ah can do?"

"That's just the thing, dear. The Hellfire Club has decided that I need to recruit the X-men to conduct a rescue mission to get her out."

"They're not going to do anything?"

"They are doing something. They're outsourcing. You don't honestly expect them to lower themselves as to do such menial tasks themselves do you? Besides they'd rather blood other than their own be spilt fighting the Marauders."

Silence followed.

"What are you going ta do?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted ruefully. "I can't stand by and see Tessa remain in Sinister's clutches but..."

"It is what the X-men do."

"I know. That just makes it worse," Emma sighed. "I'm going to call a meeting."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Everything. You should give Remy the heads up. If this goes ahead they may find out his true role in the Morlock Massacre, not that silly story they started spreading around behind his back."

"He's heard it," Rogue said grimly.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I think he wishes it was true."

"I'm glad it's not. We may need his inside information to get Tessa out."

* * *

Emma looked around at the war room, full of x-men and took a deep breath. She had a feeling this day had been inevitable.

"Almost two years ago I joined the X-men under false pretenses," she said. "I was assigned here as a double agent for the Hellfire Club."

"What's the Hellfire Club?"

"Wait, you mean you've been spying on us?"

"The Hellfire Club, amongst other things, has an interest in class five mutants," Emma went on, disregarding their questions. "In particular, one Jean Grey."

Logan's growl could be heard in every corner of the room.

"Unfortunately, they didn't learn about Jean until after she had died. They, had, however, heard rumours that Mister Sinister had cloning technology. Hence why I was instructed to join the X-men. My job was to collect a sample of DNA - if one existed - from the med lab. As a strong telepath, I could use Cerebro which would no doubt ensure my welcome."

"That was you?" Hank exclaimed.

Snikt.

"They wanted me to stay on," Emma went on calmly as if she wasn't the slightest bit aware of the growing tension or animosity in the room. "They felt that having a spy within the ranks of an X-men was a valuable commodity. What they don't know, is that I have since then defected. I have kept contact with them down to a minimum and what intel I have sent them is either trivial or misleading. The only reason why I never made my defection official was because I wanted to keep an eye on the situation with Jean's clone."

"And what exactly is the situation?"

"Her name is Madelyne Pryor, but she is no true clone. Although she has telepathy and telekinetic powers, she is no class five. Obviously, the Hellfire Club was not at all pleased with this particular development and confronted Sinister about it. Sage - my friend, Tessa - was captured. Sebastian Shaw told me this because they wanted me to recruit you to rescue her."

"And I suppose you want us to jump to the rescue?"

"How do we know you've really defected?

"Better question, how do we know this isn't all a trap?"

"Ah will vouch for Emma," Rogue said loudly into the din. "Her defection to the X-men is real. Ah know. She is in muh head now. If she was still spyin' for them Ah would have said something the day Ah found out."

Emma looked at Rogue, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"We know the kinds of things that Sinister does," Bobby said, his eyes flicking briefly to Gambit. "I say that no one - not even someone guilty of trying to clone a dead woman - deserves to be in his clutches."

"Oh we're going all right," Logan said grimly. "And when we're done with Sinister, we're going after these Hellfire friends of yours. I'll show them hell. And as for you, Frost."

Emma lifted her chin and met Logan's eyes.

"Yes, Logan?" she inquired calmly.

"When this is all over, you have early morning danger room sessions for three months."

"If that's what it takes. I don't come empty handed. I have the information on the current line up of Marauders."

"That's useful. You know what would be even more useful? Knowing where they're holding her."

"I was planning on using Cerebo to locate her."

"Won't work," Gambit spoke up then, his voice grim. "Sinister maintains a psychic dampening shield around his base. You can use telepathy inside it, but only if you're already inside."

He stood and walked over to Pete.

"Move over tin man," he said. "I need t' draw somet'ing."

"You know where Sinister's base is?" Sam asked cautiously.

Gambit didn't answer. Instead he picked up the stylus and began drawing on the screen.

"Ahem," Emma said in a deliberate attempt to draw attention away from Gambit. "The current line up of Marauders are Prism, Blockbuster, Harpoon, Sabretooth, Riptide and Vertigo."

"Sabretooth?" Logan repeated.

"I thought he died," Kitty said, surprised.

"He has a healing factor. A little fall off the Statue of Liberty is not going to kill him. Much."

"Oh right. I knew that."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Prism can refract energy attacks. He can also store energy and use it to light things up - or alternatively blind opponents."

"Blockbuster has superhuman size, strength, durability and stamina."

"Riptide can spin his body at super human speeds and throw shurikens made from his own body."

"Vertigo can psionically produce a sense of vertigo in others."

"Harpoon can charge objects with bio-kinetic energy. He prefers his harpoons."

"Oooh so Harpoon's like Remy but bad ass?" joked Alison.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? You have to admit, playing cards verses harpoons, which one's the wimpy weapon?"

Gambit's laughter broke the silence that followed.

"Why, the harpoons o' course," he grinned at her. "Cards take much more finesse."

"No, no, I said 'wimpy' not sophisticated."

"And I'm way more bad ass than Harpoon. He shocks and stuns folks wit' his bio-kinetic energy. I actually blow stuff up. Now I ask yo' which is more fun? Explosions or minor electric shocks?"

"When the electric shock is attached to a nine-kilo, _barbed_ harpoon..." Emma commented tolerantly.

Gambit waved a hand in dismissal.

"Is that a floor plan of Sinister's base?" asked Warren, staring.

"Oui," Gambit replied, his jovial tone turning grim once more. "Dere are deux possible places where dey may be holding Tessa. In the prisons, dere. Or in the... in the lab... dere."

"Would Sinister be holding her in the lab?" asked Bobby.

"It is possible," Emma said. "She's a telepath, but more to the point, she's a living computer. She has a perfect memory and is capable of not only complex calculations but is capable of multi-tasking like no one you've ever met. She is also capable of 'jump starting' powers."

"Sounds like someone Sinister might want to recruit," Pulse commented.

"Indeed. I can assure you, Tessa would never join up with him."

"Mebbe not willingly," Gambit wanted to say, but instead changed the subject slightly: "The Hellfire Club was never going t' get an exact clone o' Jean Grey. The cloning technology doesn't handle high-level mutations very well. Whatever deal dey struck wit' Sinister, he ripped dem off; dey were never going t' get a class five clone."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff Gambit," Pulse commented.

Gambit didn't reply.

"Ohmigod!" Betsy exclaimed. "That's why you never talk about being there during the Morlock Massacre. You got captured after rescuing Sarah and ended up in his lab!"

Gambit dropped the stylus and looked away. This was the first time anyone believing in that little fiction they'd cooked up had ever said anything to him. Now the lie was getting bigger. He didn't know which was worse: living with his crazy lie about him being a hero, or what might happen if the truth came out. He genuinely couldn't see anyone being as understanding as Rogue. Even that had blown him away. He started to stand and walk away, then, just before he reached the door, he turned back to face Betsy.

However he felt about everyone knowing didn't matter any more. They were talking.

"Let me see if I've got your theory right. I joined the Morlocks shortly before the massacre and when the Marauders arrive I fight dem in an attempt t' save the kids. I am defeated, but I manage t' save Sarah. Den, when I go back int' the sewers t' try and find any other survivors, I get captured and experimented on on Sinister's lab."

Silence followed.

"Hole number une, if I had joined the Morlocks, dere would have been an early warning system good enough to allow us all time t' escape before the Marauders arrived. Hole number deux, the Marauders were dere t' kill, not t' take prisoners."

"But... but you can't have been a Marauder..." Tabitha said.

"No, I wasn't a Marauder. I just recruited dem," Gambit snapped. "I lead them int' the sewers myself."

"You saved Sarah," Betsy said indigantly. "I _know_ you saved Sarah."

"Oh look, dere is a grain o' truth in your line o' nonsense after all. Who would have thought? Here's another truth fo' yo'. If it weren't fo' Sinister I'd be _dead_. Killed by my own mutation. _I_ went t' him. _I_ let him do brain surgery on me. And if I had known what was going t' happen I would have let my mutation kill me. Stop painting me as a hero, Betsy. I never was."

Gambit slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Truth number three," Rogue said quietly, but loud enough to be heard in the silent room. "He did try ta stop them once he knew."

"You've known all this time, haven't you Rogue?" Sam said.

Betsy sniffled while Warren wrapped his arm around her.

"You'd be amazed at the number of deep, dark secrets Ah carry around in muh head."

* * *

Rogue found Gambit sitting on the roof above his room and she sat down beside him.

"Everyone seems ta be taking it rather well," she said softly.

He didn't say anything and she rubbed his back.

"Ah think you'd be surprised," she added.

"I couldn't take it any more chere," Gambit said finally. "It's bad enough dat the rumours were going around but to have dem so far from the truth like dat... I am liar. A good liar, but not... I couldn't pander t' _dat_ lie any longer. Especially after Betsy..."

He stopped and shook his head.

"She's sorry if she upset ya."

"I wish she'd just kept her mouth shut."

"She was taken with Sarah's attitude towards ya."

"I wish she'd just kept her mouth shut," he repeated.

Silence.

"Well," Rogue said. "At least it's all out in the open now. Ya don't have ta hide any more."

Gambit sighed and closed his eyes.

"Everyt'ing was fine the way it was, right until Betsy opened her big mouth."

"Sugah, with three mind readers in the place, one of us was bound ta speak about what we saw in Sarah's head eventually. Least now they all know the truth - and from your mouth. Instead of gettin' it second hand - or worse, learn about it while we're on the mission."

More silence followed.

"I suppose you're right," he finally conceded. "I guess... I guess the one person I'm really worried about learning the truth is Sarah. She t'inks... she t'inks so highly o' me, Roguey and I guess I kinda feel responsible fo' her."

"Ya think knowin' the truth might shatter her?"

"Oui."

"Well, Ah don't think ya should worry about that right now. One day she's going ta have ta know, and it would be best if she heard it from you, but not now. Wait until she's older. Okay ya risk her getting mad at ya for hidin' it, but right now she's too young ta either appreciate or understand any of this."

Gambit said nothing, but reached out and took her hand. She squeezed it gently.

"Ah love ya, Swamp Rat," she said.

He smiled faintly.

"I love yo' too, ma cherie."

* * *

Gambit and Rogue walked into the dining hall for dinner and the room grew quiet. Gambit ignored them and made his way over to the table where Emma was sitting alone and they sat down with her.

"Dis is the table fo' the ostracised X-men?" Gambit inquired.

Emma looked up with a slight smirk.

"So it would seem," she said dryly.

"You're hardly ostracised," Rogue said.

"Ex-marauder. Spy. I hardly t'ink we're considered very trustworthy right now."

"Oh please," Rogue snorted. "You're a thief, and you snoop in people's heads. Don't take this the wrong way, Ah love ya both, but neither of ya were in the running for 'Most Trustworthy X-man' in the first place."

"She has a point," Emma said in amusement.

"I make a point never t' argue wit' her," Gambit smiled.

"Glad ta hear it," Rogue smirked.

A shadow fell on the table and Gambit up to see Betsy looking down at him.

"Betsy," he said evenly.

"I... Look, Remy," Betsy said. "I'm sorry about blurting out that stuff in the war room before."

Gambit looked away from her.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but I honestly could never, _never_ picture you as a Marauder. Because, you see, you're _wrong_ about not being a hero, love. And I'm not just talking about saving Sarah's life either," Betsy said determinedly as she sat down to meet his eye level. "I remember when you first joined us here - we were on the same team. The first mission we went to was that little fishing village of what? 150 people? One of their own turned out to be a mutant and devastated the village when her powers manifested."

"I remember."

"Good. Then you'll also remember after it was over, you were one of the first to volunteer to help them rebuild. And what about that ski trip we went on and we got trapped? You were able to melt the snow for us, and then you kept the kids occupied and quiet for three hours with that ridiculous Monk Story of yours."

Gambit snickered.

"I hate that story," Betsy added.

"Worked though," Gambit grinned at her. "Yo' just don't like the ending."

"The ending sucks."

"Yo' allow yourself t' get too worked up about dat, cherie."

"Look, the point is I don't believe for one minute that there's any person here who wouldn't want you at their back," Betsy said as she reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm glad you're not dead, Remy. We all are."

"Especially me," Rogue said firmly.


	13. That's a Neat Trick

**Chapter 13: That's a Neat Trick**

The Blackbird set down and the ramp was lowered.

"You all know what to do," said Logan. "Let get out there."

Logan's team, consisting of himself, Hank, Kitty, Emma, Tabitha and Pulse headed to towards the base entrance that was deemed closest to the labs. Gambit's team, himself, Rogue, Bobby, Pete and Betsy, headed towards the entry closest to the prisons. Both teams were supplemented by Jamies. Jamie, himself, was staying with the Blackbird and an army of himselves to stand guard.

The familiar scenery sent a chill running down Gambit's spine. He never wanted to come here again.

Without any more words, the teams made their way to their respective entries. Gambit and Tabitha both blew up the locking mechanisms on the doors and each team stepped inside.

Bobby glanced up and noted the camera, which he froze, keeping an eye out for more cameras along the way. It wasn't long before the welcoming committee arrived.

"Well, well, well," said Blockbuster, coming into view with Vertigo and Riptide at his flank. "Long time no see, eh, Gambit?"

"It is rather disappointing, isn't it, homme? I was rather hoping never t' see your ugly mug again," Gambit replied coolly as he charged his cards.

Behind him, Pete turned into his steel form, Bobby into his ice form and Betsy created her psionic katana.

"Game on," Blockbuster smirked.

Riptide began to spin and threw out his shurikens towards the X-men. Some of the Jamie's got hit, but Bobby was able to create an ice wall to block them, then iced the ground under Riptide's feet.

Pete tackled Blockbuster.

Rogue and Gambit went after Vertigo, but she sent them both dropping to the ground with her powers.

"This must be novel for you, Remy," she taunted. "Usually the girls are falling at your feet, not the other way around."

Betsy moved up behind Blockbuster in the violent dance he was engaged in with Pete and ran her katana through his head. Pete dodged before it could slice through him as well.

Gambit flicked a charged card into Vertigo's face. Her concentration distrupted, Rogue and Gambit got up and Rogue touched her face to absorb her and knock her out. While Gambit looked towards Blockbuster, Rogue's eyes fell on Riptide.

"No!"

Abruptly Gambit felt himself being violently thrown to the ground, Rogue on top of him.

"Rogue?"

There was a coughing noise behind him and he saw a drop of blood hit the floor. Somehow he managed to wriggle out from under her and to his horror saw her back and legs punctured with multiple shurikens.

"No, no, no, no, no," he said.

"Hey," Rogue said quietly, her head leaning on her arm. "Found some... more stuff... for ya... ta charge."

Gambit rubbed his hand over her cheek, moving his face in close.

"Rogue," was all he could say.

Meanwhile the next batch of shurikens froze midair as Betsy dissolved her katana and caught them telekinetically. Blockbuster was unconscious. Bobby kept trying to freeze Riptide, but the mutant moved too fast for him, even on the iced over ground. It was Pete, however, who honed in in Riptide, seized his throat and broke his neck.

Pete fell to the ground, staring at his hands as Betsy dropped the shurikens and then telekinetically pulled the shurikens out of Rogue's body. Bobby stared at Rogue's blood-soaked back in horror.

"I tried... I tried to block it in time..." he said, swallowing hard.

_"Rogue!" shouted a voice inside her mind. "Rogue, let me out! I can help you!"_

"Logan?" Rogue mumbled.

"He's on the other side o' the complex chere," Gambit said, his eyes never leaving her. "Don't worry, we'll get yo' t' him."

_"Rogue, just open the door!" Logan's psyche shouted at her._

"Hmm," Rogue smiled faintly. "He's already here."

Gambit kissed her nose as he laid there beside her, fearing she was now delusional.

"Bets, you'd better contact Emma and - " Bobby said.

_Rogue found the door that Logan was talking about and opened it for him. Logan stepped through and gave her a hug._

_"You're going to be all right now, darlin'," he told her._

_"Ah didn't know this door was even here," Rogue replied.  
_

"No need," Betsy said, looking curiously at Rogue. "She's already healing."

Gambit looked up, then looked at Rogue's back. He looked at the nearest wound, but the blood obscured the cut. He reached out and tentatively touched the site. It was perfectly healed.

"Rogue? Roguey?" he explained looking back at her.

Rogue sighed and smiled up at him.

"Ah'm okay now," she said. "Logan took care of me."

"H-how?"

"Ah don't know. Ah just let his psyche out."

Gambit ran his fingers through her hair and hooked his other hand under her.

"Can yo' stand?"

"Ah... Ah think so."

Gambit helped Rogue to her feet, but she was incapable of holding her own weight and slumped into him. Gambit kissed her, running his hand over her cheek again.

"We'd better get you back to the Blackbird, love," Betsy said. "Logan's healing factor or not, you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll take her - " Gambit began to say.

"No, we're going to need you at the prisons, remember?" Bobby pointed out. "Some of the Jamies can take her."

One Jamie stepped forward, made a duplicate and took hold of Rogue.

"Don't worry Remy," he said. "We'll get her back, safe and sound."

Gambit reluctantly let go, but not after kissing Rogue a couple more times. He watched as the Jamies helped Rogue out of the complex.

"C'mon," said Bobby. "We should go. Pete?"

Pete slowly stood, his eyes on the ground.

"Yes, of course," he murmured.

The four and their contingent of Jamies were rather silent as they continued down the hall and followed Gambit towards the prisons. After a quick trip down in an elevator, Gambit charged the lock on the door to the prisons and they stepped through. Although there were many cells, only four were occupied.

"Who are you?" asked one of the prisoners.

"We've come to get you out," said Bobby. "Is there anyone named Tessa or Sage here?"

There was no response.

"I'll tell Emma," said Betsy.

Gambit pulled out his lock-picks and got to work on the locks.

"Not gonna blow them open?" Bobby asked.

"Can't. Dese cells are proofed against power usage," Gambit explained.

The first cell was soon opened and Gambit went onto the next while Pete entered to help the imprisoned mutant child out.

Meanwhile in the lab, Hank and Kitty were releasing another batch of prisoners from their unfortunate roles as lab rats. Both of them felt a great deal of anxiety about this - they didn't want to release them in the wrong way and end up killing them.

"Oh! Tessa!" Emma exclaimed.

"We'll try and get her first," Kitty promised.

"If you can, she can probably help you with releasing everyone else."

_"Emma? Betsy here."_

_"Yes, Betsy?"_

_"We're just freeing the prisoners from the cells now, and we'll be on our way back to the Blackbird. Vertigo, Blockbuster and Riptide are out."_

_"Logan's still fighting with Sabretooth but Harpoon and Prism are out. Actually Prism is dead. Can't take a punch apparently."_

_"Yeah, Riptide's dead too. We thought we might have lost Rogue too but -"_

_"What?"_

_"She's fine now. Just umm... when you guys get back to the Blackbird, don't be shock by all the blood on her okay? Everyone over there's fine?"_

_"Yes, but there are a lot more people here than we anticipated. When you're done, if you could join us?"_

_"Sure. Any sign of Sinister?"_

_"No."_

_"Slippery bugger isn't he?"_

_"Indeed."_

* * *

The Jamies got Rogue aboard the Blackbird and the original looked at her in shock at all the blood. One of the dupes explained what had happened while another looked for something to wipe the blood off.

"Ah'm okay," Rogue insisted. "Just a bit weary."

They got most of the blood off her back although it was by no means thorough, and the number of holes in her uniform made Jamie wince. He was amazed she was only tired.

"Uh Rogue?" Jamie said after a few minutes. "It's been awhile since I last flew this baby, so correct me if I'm wrong but that blip on the radar is a bad thing, isn't it?"

Rogue stood awkwardly, a Jamie at her side to help her up, and looked at the console. She swore.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Rogue reefed open the door._

_"Hey Erik!" she yelled. "Get over here would you? I need your help!"_

_"Indeed?" Magneto's psyche inquired as he calmly walked through the door.  
_

Rogue reached out to grab hold of the dual missiles headed their way.

* * *

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank exclaimed.

"What?" asked Kitty.

"The security system has become activated. Someone has fired a pair of missiles at the Blackbird."

"Sinister?"

"Possibly. Neither team has yet observed him in the complex."

"Tessa, Tessa," said Emma. "Tessa, you have to wake up now."

Sage blinked.

"Emma?"

"We're here. We need your help to get everyone else out."

"I see. I just need a minute."

"If those missiles got the Blackbird, you'll get more than just a minute," Kitty said grimly.

* * *

Rogue cried out as she tried to hold the missiles, but they were too close, too fast. The best she could do was direct them off course. One cleared the jet but the other hit. It was only a brush, but it was enough to set fires off. The Jamies got straight too work extinguishing them while Rogue, exhausted from the effort, collapsed.

"Get. Remy," she said to the nearest Jamie, her voice barely above a whisper.

And with a regretful sigh, she slipped into the black of sleep.

* * *

"Merde!"

"Oh hell... did they hit?" Bobby demanded.

"No," Betsy reported. "Jamie and Rogue are still alive."

As if to confirm this, a pair of Jamies from the Blackbird ran towards them.

"Remy, you're needed at the Blackbird," one reported.

"We'll take him," said the other as they collected the prisoner Gambit had been carrying.

"Guess I've been told," Gambit shrugged.

Grateful for the excuse, Gambit ran off ahead. As he closed the distance he could see that at least one of the missiles had grazed the Blackbird and gave a low whistle as he went inside. It didn't take him long to realise why he'd been called: the Blackbird was not getting off the ground until some repairs were made.

"Rogue!"

"She's fine," Jamie insisted. "She's just asleep. I don't know how she moved those missiles -"

"She moved the missiles?"

"But she did and it wore her out."

Gambit let out an explosive breath, and with another glance at the love of his life fast asleep on the bench, he went to work. And just to think he only started those danger room sessions with Rogue as an excuse to spend more time with her. He've laughed at the irony if he wasn't so worried.

* * *

Jamie absorbed his duplicates as they returned to the Blackbird. With twelve X-men and another ten rescuees to board, the Blackbird was a mite on the crowded side. As soon as Kitty boarded, Gambit recruited her to help with the repairs - she knew enough about the mechanics to be a help rather than a hindrance. As soon as they were done, Bobby iced Sabretooth to the ground so that Logan could climb on board.

As they rose into the air, Gambit sat by Rogue and pulled her up into his arms. He closed his eyes as he gently stroked her with his fingers. He had never been more afraid than when he'd seen her covered in blood, pierced with innumerable shurikens. Shurikens meant for him.

Gambit didn't quite understand how she had survived, but he was grateful. He kissed her forehead. He had never been more appreciative of having Rogue in his life than he was right now, when he nearly lost her.

* * *

In the end a good night's sleep was all Rogue needed. She woke up in her bedroom - the med lab had been full, coping with Sinister's victims. Gambit was sitting with her.

"Ya just don't like it when Ah go ta sleep without ya, do ya sugah?" Rogue teased him.

Gambit ran his fingers through her white streak.

"I was worried about yo' cherie. If yo' hadn't healed up like yo' did, yo' could have died."

He looked away and Rogue clasped his hand.

"Why'd yo' do it chere?"

"Now there's a stupid question, if Ah ever heard one."

"Your life ain't worth mine."

"Rubbish. And if you're gonna tell me off for pushin' ya out of the way, Ah'm gonna kick your ass."

Gambit cracked a smile and kissed her lips.

"Ah'm okay, you're okay, that's all that matters," she added.

Gambit scooted into the bed with her and wrapped her up in his arms. Rogue smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"How'd yo' do it?" he asked finally. "Yo' said somet'ing about letting Logan's psyche out. And den Jamie said somet'ing about yo' moving the missiles."

Rogue smiled.

"That's exactly what Ah did. Logan found this door and when Ah let him through Ah could use his healing factor. In the Blackbird, when we realised the missiles were coming, Ah called for Magneto so Ah could use his powers to deflect them. Ah couldn't stop them, obviously, not enough time, but we're here, so Ah'm guessing it was enough."

"Well, the repairs I did were only rudamentry," he admitted. "Had t' do a bit o' jury rigging, so we're gonna have our work cut out fo' us fixing her up proper, but it did the job. Never would have gotten off the ground at all if I hadn't been taking lessons wit' yo'."

Rogue laughed.

"Ya did say it wouldn't hurt ta have two people who knew the Blackbird intimately," she teased him.

"Yeah... dat was just the official excuse fo' joining yo'."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? But Ah'm glad, y'know. Not just because it paid off in a practical sense, but also because -"

"Yo' got t' spent time wit' moi?"

"- it would have been rather boring on muh own," Rogue grinned. "And Ah got ta spend time with ya."

Gambit chuckled and gave her a light squeeze.

"I love yo' cherie."

"Ah love ya too."

* * *

Half the day had gone before people noticed that Logan was missing. Realisation seemed to dawn on them all at once:

"Hellfire Club."

"Jean."

"That clone."

"Madelyne Pryor."

There was a great deal of grumbling about this as approaching the Hellfire Club hadn't even been discussed yet, although no one was really surprised Logan would go off on his own. A team was hastily assembled to go after him.

"I don't care if he does think he's invincible," Storm had grumbled. "The X-men are a team."

As their usual routine was disrupted, Gambit, Rogue and a number of the others took the kids outside to play. A few of the students got a game of tag going, while the smaller ones played in the sand pit and on the playground equipment.

"So, you just let their psyches out and you could use their powers?" asked Jubilee.

"Uh huh," Rogue nodded.

"So... you could use my powers right now, without even having to touch me."

"Ah believe so."

"Ooooh! Do it! Do it!"

Rogue laughed. There was a moment of silence while Rogue concentrated, then she helf her hand up in the air and let loose some fireworks. Jubilee clapped while Rogue blinked her eyes.

"Yo' okay, cherie?" Gambit asked.

"Fine, fine," Rogue said. "Takes a bit of effort is all."

"I t'ink dat's enough experimenting fo' t'day."

"Yes, Ah think you're probably right."

"Hmph, if even using my fireworks makes you tired, this is gonna end up being a 'only in emergency' thing," Jubilee commented.

"Well," Betsy said thoughtfully. "Unless she just needs practice. Build up some mental muscle."

Rogue laughed.

"Maybe, maybe."

They were all there when the team came back. Alison began to fill everyone in, only for everyone to be forced inside with the onset of an unexpected thunderstorm.

"Storm must be telling Logan off," Jubilee giggled. "Okay, so Ali, spill."

"Well, when we got there Logan had already torn half the place apart. Even the front door was in shreds," Alison grinned. "Hardly anyone there though - must have fled."

"Wouldn't any one flee at the sight of Logan in a berserker rage?" Bobby mused.

"If they're smart they do," Kitty giggled.

"Anyway, we found Logan in this room with Madelyne. She was giving his this tirade about how she's not Jean and she's sick and tired of hearing that name, and no she's not going to leave her home with some madman and blah, blah, blah," Alison went on. "So Emma pipes up and points out that Madelyne might be Jean's clone, but they can't clone her personality or her life experiences or anything like that. Besides, if we brought her back to the institute she'd always be living in Jean's shadow. We eventually taked Logan into leaving without her."

"Wow, that's impressive. Talking Logan out o' somet'ing," Gambit smirked.

"You talk him out of things all the time, sugah," Rogue pointed out.

"Dat's how I know what an impressive feat it is. First hand experience."

"As I was saying, Emma gave Madelyne a card for the Institute, in case she ever changed her mind," Alison said. "Emma told us on the way out that Madelyne is now a sign - a reminder - of their failure, so she's not sure how they'll react. They'll either try to make the best of it or take it out on her."

"And in case of the later, Emma was offering her a place to go?" Jubilee asked.

"Guess so."

"I can never figure Emma out. Just when I have her pegged as a stuck-up, self-serving bitch, she does something to surprise me."

"Ah know the feeling," Rogue grinned at her.

* * *

**AN: **I hope this thing with the Hellfire Club didn't seem too rushed. Once I'd accomplished what I set out to accomplish it seemed redundant to dwell on it any longer than neccesary.

You guys are going to love the next chapter :D


	14. Are You Sitting Down?

**Chapter 14: Are You Sitting Down?**

"Kendall will have your weather control Storm," Sage was saying. "And some of her father's feral instincts. The latter may show up earlier so keep an eye out for that."

"Thanks for the advice," Storm nodded.

"You can tell all that, just by looking at her?" Rogue asked.

"By analyzing her DNA," Sage replied. "You might be interested in knowing that this new found ability of yours to use the powers you have imprinted is the next level of your mutation. You should - in time - be able to do so without it tiring you."

"Well... that's certainly useful information. Thanks. Are ya plannin' on hangin' around? Or will ya be going back ta the Hellfire Club?"

Sage smiled.

"I believe it is in my best interest to stay here."

"In that case," Rogue said, holding out her hand. "Welcome to the X-men."

* * *

Something light and soft was tickling her lips and Rogue opened her eyes to see Gambit lying next to her, a red rose in his hand.

"Well," she said as he removed the flower from her mouth. "This is an unusual way ta wake up in the morning."

Gambit smiled at her and kissed her lips softly before continuing to brush her face with the rose.

"Mmm, morning," he replied.

Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mornin'."

"I hope yo' don't have plans dis evening, cherie."

"Actually Ah do," Rogue nodded and grinned at him. "Ah have plans with you."

"Good answer," he grinned back. "Yo' have t' look more spectacular dan usual t'night ma chere."

"Oh do Ah now?"

"Well, yo' do remember how fancy Jean-Claudes is right?"

"Taking me back there again, huh sugah?"

"Oui."

"Sounds nice."

Gambit smiled.

"Je t'aime."

Rogue kissed his nose and smiled.

"Ah love ya too."

* * *

Rogue and Gambit headed out to the garage, all dressed up and headed to Rogue's red sports car. They both went to the driver's door.

"Excuse me?" Rogue said. "Muh car, Ah drive."

"Aww, you're not gonna let me drive just dis once, cherie?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Okay fine. But Roguey?"

"Yeah?"

"How were yo' planning t' drive if yo' don't have the keys?" Gambit asked, grinning while holding up her keys.

"Hey!" Rogue objected. "Ya little sneak-thief! Give 'em back."

Gambit chuckled.

"Just dis once cherie? I have dis great evening planned and it requires me driving yo'."

Rogue sighed.

"C'mon, if yo' can't trust me wit' your car, who can ya trust?"

"Ah don't trust anyone with muh car. Fine. But you get even one scratch on her, and Ah'll take it out of your hide. And _not_ in a way you'll enjoy."

"Bon," Gambit replied and gave her a kiss.

Rogue sighed and reluctantly made her way to the passenger door. It felt very, very strange to be in the passenger seat.

"Now let's see," Gambit said once they were both inside. "How do yo' start dis t'ing again?"

"Remy!"

"Just kidding."

Chuckling wickedly in response to the dark look Rogue gave him, Gambit drove off the estate and headed towards the upper-class restaurant. Once there, they were shown to a table by a window near the back.

"Can Ah have muh keys back now?"

"Non."

"Ya got ta drive."

"Night's not over yet, ma cherie," he grinned at her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Ah spent ages suping her up."

"I know."

"And getting the interior just right."

"Hard work dats paid off."

Silence.

"Y'know, Rogue, I knew you were fond o' your car, but I didn't realise yo' were quite dis protective o' her."

"She's only been complete for nineteen months. It took me two years."

Gambit chuckled and Rogue poked her tongue out at him. They ordered and ate fine food, drank champagne and enjoyed a light dessert. Their meal complete, and the bill paid, they headed back out to the car again. Rogue reluctantly allowed Gambit the privilege of driving again (mostly because she wasn't feeling inclined to tackle him for the keys in this dress) and off they went.

"This isn't the way back ta the mansion," Rogue said.

"I know. We're taking the scenic route."

"This is why ya wanted ta drive muh car, huh?"

"Oui."

At last Gambit pulled up at the lookout. It was rather dark by this point, but the skyline was lit up by a sea of lights from all the houses below. Rogue sighed as she looked at the view and rubbed her arms as they were a little cold from the light breeze.

"Remy," Rogue said as he slipped his arm about her waist. "If ya give me the line about this view being the second most beautiful thing you've seen -"

Gambit cut her off with a laugh.

"Actually I have a much better line."

"Yeah?"

"Je t'aime."

"Ah never get tired of hearin' ya say that," Rogue smiled. "Je t'aime aussi."

Gambit smiled and kissed her.

"Roguey? Marie."

Rogue looked at him curiously at his use of her real name. There was an intense look in his eyes as he took her hands in his.

"Yes?"

"Yo' mean everyt'ing t' me," he said. "My life is like dis view; wit'out yo' t' light it up it's just a sea o' black. I can't picture living a single day wit'out yo' in it and I don't want t'. I love yo' Rogue."

Rogue caught her breath as Gambit let go of one of her hands and knelt down on one knee. With his now free hand he fished out a small jewellery box.

"Will yo' marry me?"

At first the words escaped her and she began nodding, willing her tongue to behave. Her eyes never left his, not even to look at the ring.

"Yes, Remy," she said finally managing to speak. "Ah'd love to marry you."

To say Gambit was elated would be putting it mildly. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her thoroughly.

* * *

Rogue didn't make any fuss about Gambit driving them back home. They stayed out rather late and most people were in bed or otherwise occupied - or otherwise occupied _in_ bed - when they got back, so it wasn't until the following morning in the dining hall that the news got out.

Rogue was calmly enjoying her breakfast with a smile on her face as she waited for her friends to arrive and join her at the table. She didn't say a word.

"How'd your date go last night?" asked Kitty.

"Oh good," Rogue replied.

Betsy glanced over at her. Rogue had been much easier to read since Emma had taken down the wall in her mind, although the two had since then been working on allowing Rogue to continue to use her psyches as a shield. A stray thought caught Betsy's attention and her eyes fell on the ring on Rogue's finger.

"Ohmigod! He proposed?" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Rogue replied happily.

All hell broke loose.

"You're getting married?"

"Omigod, you're sooooo lucky!"

"You have got to tell us all about it."

"Hey, can I be a bridesmaid?"

Laughing, Rogue answered all their questions (the final one being "He only asked me last night, Ah haven't given muh bridal party much thought yet"). And that's when Gambit stepped into the dining hall.

"Congratulations!"

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"You realise now all the girls are going to want proposals."

"Shut up Bobby, don't give them ideas."

"It's too late, they already have them."

"Reemmmmmmyyyyyyyy!" Tabitha wailed, throwing herself at him. "You're not supposed to get married, you're suppose to stay single forever!"

"Uhh, Tabby," Gambit said. "I haven't been single in over a year."

"Don't care. Can I be your mistress?"

"Tabitha!" Rogue glared at her the same time Gambit gave her a resounding "No."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Tabitha said cheekily.

Rogue turned one hand into a fist and hit it into her palm.

"It can," she said menacingly.

"Eeep!" Tabitha joked and hid behind Bobby.

Gambit chuckled and collected his breakfast before joining Rogue at the table.

"Can I see your ring?" asked Kitty.

"Sure," Rogue replied.

Naturally, as soon as the question was asked everyone had to have a look all at once.

"Hey Remy," Jamie asked, grinning at him. "Did you actually pay for it, or did you get the five finger discount?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"As if I'd insult Rogue by giving her a stolen engagement ring."

"You stole the money, didn't you?"

"Wouldn't yo' like t' know?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking."

"You'll just have t' keep on wondering then, won't yo'?"

* * *

"Bonjour?"

"Mercy," Gambit greeted. "It is moi, your lovable beau-frere."

"Desole, I only have one beau-frere and he's anyt'ing but lovable."

"Yo' wound me, chere."

"Ha! If I really did wound yo' every time yo' claimed I did, you'd be lucky t' be alive."

Gambit chuckled.

"Would Henri be dere?"

"Oui - just. Henri! Phone!"

In the background Gambit could hear his brother call back:

"I'm almost out the door, woman! Whoever it is, I'm not here."

"It's Remy."

Gambit chuckled, hearing the incoherent mutterings of his adopted brother.

"Remy!" he said picking up the phone from Mercy. "Yo' just got me."

"So I heard. Out fo' a night o' drinking and debauchery?"

"Yo' didn't hear it from me."

Gambit chuckled.

"Are yo' sitting down?"

"Non."

"Yo' might want t' sit down."

"But dat requires pulling out a chair..."

"Yo' could always sit on the floor."

"I don't what t' sit down."

"Trust moi, yo' do."

"No one in deir right mind trusts yo' mon frere."

"Yo' must be in your left mind den."

"Funny. Okay, what is it?"

"Are yo' sitting down?"

"Oui, oui I'm sitting down."

"I'm getting married."

Silence.

"Come again?"

"I'm getting married."

"I'm sorry, dis line must be bad. For a second dere I thought yo' said yo' were getting married."

"I did."

"Good t'ing I'm sitting down."

"See? Told yo'."

"What's dis about getting married?" Gambit heard Mercy ask.

"Dat's what Remy says."

"He's trying t' pull a fast une on yo'."

"Tell Mercy I'm being serious."

"He says he's being serious."

"Well, o' course he's going t' say he's being serious. There's no way dat self-proclaimed ladies man frere o' yours is getting married."

"Tell Mercy I'm tired o' her wounding me and if she doesn't stop I'm going t' have her up on charges."

"Remy said -"

"I heard. Now see here, Remy, you've pulled some good unes before, but yo' can't seriously expect us t' believe you're actually getting married."

"Well fine den," Gambit said, sighing melodramatically. "I guess when we send yo' the wedding invites we'll try not t' be too upset when yo' decline?"

"You're really getting int' dis."

"Would yo' like t' speak t' her?"

"Ahh, so you conveniently have some poor fille standing by t' play the part of your fiancee?"

"See, dis is why I wanted t' speak t' Henri -"

"Because I'm not as gullible as he is?"

"Hey! I'm not gullible!"

"Henri at least trusts moi occasionally. Now, here's Rogue. Roguey, say 'hi' t' ma famille."

"Hi."

"Hi Rogue?"

"How did he convince yo' t' co along with dis nonsense?"

"He bought me an engagement ring."

Pause.

"Dere's a camera on your phone, right Remy?"

"Oui."

"Send pictures. Now."

"O' the ring?"

"And o' yo' and Rogue. And especially o' Rogue wearing the ring."

Gambit chuckled.

"Dis can be done."

"Have yo' told Pere yet?" asked Henri.

"Tried t' but he's not answering his phone. I'll try again a bit later."

"Hmm, well, congratulations."

"Hey, he hasn't convinced yo' already has he?"

"Y'know, Mercy, yo' can't be suspicious o' Remy all the time."

"Sure I can. It's easy. Yo' just refuse t' believe a word he says."

"Wait, so by dat logic, if I had said dat I wasn't getting married yo' would have automatically assumed I was lying and therefore I was getting married?"

"He's a little too quick off the mouth, if yo' ask me," Mercy said.

"No one did. Don't glare at me like dat," Henri grinned.

"Ah see your family's gonna be providin' the entertainment," Rogue joked.

"Really?" Gambit responded cheekily. "Because I thought wit' your frere having once been in the circus it would be your family dat would be entertaining. Photos are on deir way, Mercy."

"About time."

"Nah, we don't have the right equipment. And Kurt'll be comin' all the way from Germany."

"Well, it's probably a good t'ing. Although, can you imagine Mystique entertaining?"

Rogue giggled.

"She could do impersonations!"

"She could at dat."

"Mystique? Not the shapeshifter?"

"Yeah. She's muh adopted mother, which makes her son Kurt muh adopted brother. Ironically, he's joined the church."

"So, terrorism doesn't run in your famille like thievery runs in ours?"

Rogue chuckled.

"No, no it doesn't. Ah don't think Ah'll invite her anyway... even if Ah did know how ta contact her."

"What about your foster folks?" Gambit asked.

"Ya kiddin'? After Daddy disowned me for being a mutant? He's probably have a hernia if he stepped foot here."

"Oh right. Forgot about dat."

"Dat's not a good start, Remy," Henri teased him.

"Well... dey don't exactly come up in conversation all dat much."

"Excuses, excuses."

"So, Mercy," Gambit said, changing the subject. "What do yo' t'ink? Seen the pretty pictures yet?"

"I t'ink Mercy's in shock," Henri informed them. "She keep staring at dem."

"Oooh convinced her. Dere's a first."

"I'm just amazed yo' actually spent money," Mercy said quickly. "You're normally such a cheapskate."

Gambit chuckled.

"Or... did yo' spend money?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why does everyone ask me dat?"

"It may have somet'ing t' do wit' the fact dat you're a t'ief, Remy."

"Possibly. I paid fo' it though - have the receipt and every'ting."

"I want t' see dat t'."

"Y'know, Henri, sometimes I wonder what yo' see in dis femme."

"Sometimes I do too. Hey! Don't pinch me, woman."

"Yo' mind your tongue, Henri LeBeau."

"Yo' didn't seem t' mind it last night," Henri replied suggestively.

"Ah see the dirty comments are a family trait," Rogue said dryly.

Gambit chuckled.

"Ha! He hasn't even gotten started yet, fille," Marcy said.

"Ah'm sure of that if Remy's anything ta go by."

"I think Remy's worse, actually. I've been trying t' beat the suggestions out of Henri fo' years."

"She uses a whip. It's very kinky," Henri joked.

"Does she dress in black leather and tie yo' t' the bed too?" Gambit asked cheekily.

"Rogue, are yo' sure yo' want t' marry dis garcon?" Mercy asked. "Yo' realise there will be no end t' dis."

"Ah've put up with it this long."

"But are yo' prepared t' deal wit' it fo' the rest o' your life? Yo' won't be able t' say anyt'ing around him wit' out him making a sexual connotation."

"Actually, he can be rather restrained when he puts his mind to it."

Mercy laughed.

"Dat's a good une."

"No, Ah'm serious. Ah've seen him do it."

"Get out o' town!"

"Ah'm already out of town. Ah'm all the way in New York State," Rogue teased.

"I don't believe it."

"So you're gonna start not trusting ma fiancee too, now are yo' Mercy?" Remy asked.

"Actually, now dat yo' mention it, she did agree t' marry _yo'_..."

"Personally, I'm amazed dat Remy actually proposed t' anyone at all," Henri mused. "And here I was t'inking yo' were going t' die a bachelor."

"Not planning t' die at all. I'm going t' live forever. So far, so good."

Rogue giggled.

"O' course dis means you're going t' have t' live forever too, Roguey," Gambit added.

"Okay, sugah."

"Bon, it's decided. Roguey and me are getting married and living forever. It'll be fun."

* * *

Rogue appraised the building with raised eyebrows.

"So, when the Xavier estate had a full set of servants, this was the groundkeepers home?"

"Oui."

"Do the words 'ramshackle ol' dump' come ta mind ta you too?"

Gambit chuckled.

"It's not that bad."

"Half the roof is missin'."

"Roofs can be fixed," Gambit replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry cherie, by the time we're married yo' won't recognise the place."

"It would have ta be unrecognisable ta look like anything liveable," Rogue smirked.

"Oui. Be nice t' be out o' the mansion."

"Yes, yes it will."

"Have a place all t' ourselves."

"Yep."

"T'was very good o' Stormy t' suggest it."

"She probably just looked forward ta getting someone else ta take care of this blight on the property."

Gambit laughed.

"Yo' take care o' the wedding plans, cherie. Ill take care o' the house."

"Oooh 'house'. That's what you're callin' it?" Rogue joked.

"It'll be home, and it'll be perfect 'cause it'll be ours."

Rogue smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"So, Remy's going into the home renovation business huh?" Jubilee smirked.

"Yeah. Ah think he'd be better off pulling the place down and building something from scratch," Rogue nodded.

"If you ask me," said Betsy. "I think he just wanted to get out of planning the wedding."

Rogue laughed.

"Possibly. Anyway, then he informed me that since he's not allowed ta see muh dress before the weddin', then Ah'm not allowed ta see the house before we come back from our honeymoon."

"It's not the same thing at all," Alison said.

"Doesn't bother me. If he's occupied, it means Ah can get away with just about anything."

"Ooooh, got anything in mind, love?" asked Betsy.

"No, not really. It's just the knowledge than Ah can that's fun."


	15. Rogue and Remy LeBeau

**Chapter 15: Rogue and Remy LeBeau**

"Now," Rogue mumbled to herself. "Where's the monastery supposed ta be? Kurt said Ah couldn't miss it - oh, there it is."

She grinned at the sight of the huge building down below.

"He was right. Can't miss it."

Rogue chuckled and found a place to land the Blackbird. She then made her way to the monastery gates and pulled the rope to ring the bell. She didn't have to wait long before a monk appeared.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Umm, Ah'm here ta see Kurt."

As she spoke, Rogue pulled out a letter Kurt has sent her to present when she arrived. The note was in German and simply identified who she was and that she was there to pick up Kurt, seeing as how Rogue couldn't speak German herself. The monk glanced over the note, gave her a nod and then disappeared through the door. Rogue shoved her thumbs in the belt loops of her pants and waited.

After a few minutes a couple of monks appeared. One was holding a small bag and he hugged the other before the gate was opened.

"Rogue," Kurt greeted. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"It's good ta see you too," Rogue smiled, giving him a hug.

"My brothers wish to extend to you their congratulations."

"Oh, well... danke? That's right?"

"Ja."

Rogue turned to the monk still inside and smiled at him.

"Danke," she said.

He gave her a nod and departed. Kurt then followed Rogue to the Blackbird.

"I am very much looking forward to seeing everyone again," he confessed.

"Well, Ah know everyone's looking forward ta seeing you too. It's been way too long."

"Not to mention meeting this Remy LeBeau finally."

Rogue chuckled.

"Need ta make sure he's good enough for your sister?"

"If he's the one God intends for you, it matters not what my opinion is," Kurt replied with a smile as they stepped inside the Blackbird.

"Well, it matters ta me. You're muh brother and Ah want ya ta get along with muh husband."

Kurt laughed.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Good," Rogue grinned at him as she started up the Blackbird.

They spoke of various matters, how the wedding plans were going, how things at the school were progressing, what they were going at the monastery, then lapsed into silence. Finally, Kurt spoke up:

"I spoke to Mystique a few weeks ago."

"You did? Ah didn't know ya were in contact with her."

"In a manner of speaking. She visits occasionally. I do not know how to contact her."

"Ah see."

"I told her you were getting married."

"You did?"

"Ja."

Silence for a moment.

"How'd she take it?"

"She was surprised, and I think a little sad."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah've been saying that even if Ah did know how ta contact her Ah wouldn't invite her. And yet..." she raised her hands helplessly.

"She is still our mutter."

"She is still our mother," Rogue agreed. "For nine years of muh life Ah called her Mama, and yet she was hardly ever around. Then Auntie Irene died and Ah ended up in a foster home 'cause they couldn't find her. And especially after Ellis Island it's hard ta swallow she ever adopted a child at all, let alone me. To be honest Ah don't know if Ah want her there or not. And if ya feed me that 'to err is human, to forgive divine' line, Ah'll kick your ass. Monk's robe or not."

Kurt laughed.

"Now I remember why I left the X-men," he said. "Too much violence."

"Ha! This coming from someone who likes ta play pirate."

"I like Errol Flynn movies."

"Have ya seen any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies?"

"What movies?"

"With Johnny Depp?"

"Nein..."

"Oh dear. Ah think you've been cooped up in that monastery too long, sugah. We'll have ta educate ya when we get back."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Both were relieved, Rogue especially, when the Blackbird finally came to a stop in the hanger. A number of people were there to greet them as they stepped off.

"Kurt," Storm greeted. "It's so good to see you."

"Ororo," Kurt replied pleasantly, giving her a half hug. "Ahh, and this is Kendall, ja?"

"Yes," she replied, adjusting her hold on her daughter slightly.

"Ahh, she is beautiful."

"Just like her mother," put in Logan.

"Yes, just like her mother," Kurt agreed. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Kurt didn't get to meet Gambit until later that evening, as he had been busy working on the house that day.

"Kurt, this is Remy," said Rogue. "Remy, this is Kurt."

"A pleasure it is to meet you," said Kurt as he extended his hand.

"Likewise," Gambit replied as he shook Kurt's hand.

* * *

"I never wanted any of this," Pete was saying. "I always wanted to be an artist."

He held up his hands.

"With these I create, but with these," and he turned them to steel, "I killed a man. And that's not even the worst of it. Remy told us that Sinister just clones his Marauders when they die. So I killed a man and it was all for nothing."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

"It is a very serious thing to take a life," he said solemnly. "But know that..."

Rogue walked away and allowed Pete and Kurt to continue their conversation in private.

* * *

Closer to the date of the wedding, the LeBeaus arrived. They'd gotten hotel room downtown but naturally on their first day they dropped by the mansion to visit.

"Rogue, I'd like t' introduce yo' to ma famille," Gambit said, sounding rather pleased. "Dis is mon pere, Jean-Luc."

"A pleasure mademoiselle," Jean-Luc said, taking Rogue's hand to kiss it. "It's about time someone got Remy t' settle down."

Rogue chuckled as Gambit pulled a face at him.

"Dis is mon frere, Henri."

As his father before him, Henri also took the liberty of kissing Rogue's hand.

"It's good t' meet yo' cherie," he said.

"And ma belle-soeur, Mercy."

Mercy gave Rogue a hug.

"It's going t' be good t' have another femme in the famille," she said.

"Thanks," Rogue replied with a smile.

* * *

Henri regarded his brother in a great deal of amusement as he waited at the alter.

"A little nervous, mon frere?" he teased him.

"At least I'm not doing a little nervous dance like yo' were at your wedding," Gambit retorted. "I remember watching yo' and wondering if yo' were busting t' go t' the toilet."

"I remember yo' asking me," Henri smirked at him. "Kids."

The music began and all eyes moved to the back of the hall. First down the aisle was Sarah, in a white dress that had to endure a last minute alteration to accommodate her new bone growth. She had a big silly smile on her face as she dropped red flowers petals on the floor. Kitty followed her, then Betsy as the maid of honour, both dressed in red, floor-length gowns.

Gambit stood a little straighter as Rogue stepped into view. His heart caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her and he was rendered breathless but just how beautiful she looked. The white streak in her hair matched perfectly with her floor-length gown. Rogue eyes met his and as she walked down the aisle it was as if the entire world ceased to exist. Before he knew it, Rogue was standing beside him at the alter. So enraptured he was by her, he barely heard the pastor's opening words.

Fortunately, he tuned back in in time for the necessary parts, such as the exchanging of vows. Then the pastor called for the rings and Henri started patting his jacket.

"Uhh, Remy..." he said. "I can't seem to find them."

Gambit just looked at Rogue with an expression on his face that clearly read "Yeah, I know you Henri, you're not going to trick me" and continued to hold out his hand. Rogue tried to hide a smile.

"Oh here they are," Henri grinned and handed them over.

"Une o' dese days, Henri," Gambit replied tolerantly.

Henri chuckled.

With no further interferences, the rings were exchanged.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Gambit grinned broadly and folded Rogue into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and, just because he couldn't help himself, dipped her backwards. There was cheering from the peanut gallery.

"May I present, Mr and Mrs Remy LeBeau."

There was applause and Gambit took Rogue's arm in his. Together they walked back down the aisle. Behind them, Henri took Betsy's arm and Bobby took Kitty's. Sarah and Gambit's nephew Etienne looked disgustedly at each other (they'd been fighting ever since they met) and reluctantly walked down the aisle together, but with as much distance as they could get away with.

As they came to the end, Rogue's eyes fell on a familiar face and she stopped short of the door.

"Mama?"

Mystique, currently in the form that Rogue new as 'Mama', look back at her daughter apprehensively, although it didn't show on her face.

"Marie."

"Have... have ya been back here all this time?"

"Yes."

There was quiet for a moment.

"You've been sitting in the wrong seat. You should have been down the front with Kurt."

Mystique smiled and after another moment the two embraced, Mystique shifting into her normal form on the way.

"There's an extra seat at the reception," Rogue told her. "If you wanted ta join us."

"Thank you. I may just do that."

Rogue smiled at her and she and Gambit finally got out the door. The newlywed couple moved off to the side to sign the necessary paperwork (including Rogue's official change of name form: going from Marie D'Ancanto to Rogue LeBeau). This done, everyone went outside for photos.

"Extra seat at the reception huh?" Gambit asked.

"Ah set one aside when Ah found out Kurt told her," Rogue replied. "Just in case."

An abundance of photos were taken (and that was just by the official photographer). The guests drifted over to the reception while this was happening, and thus by the time Rogue, Gambit and their bridal party arrived pretty much everyone else was seated. There was rapturous applause as they entered the hall and took their seats.

Not long after their arrival the waiters began bringing around the first course.

"Ooh, I like dis," Gambit said.

He turned and took the hand of his new bride.

"Yo' have done a great job wit' all dis wedding stuff, ma chere," he said and kissed her fondly.

"Why, thank ya sugah," Rogue replied.

"Y'know what else?"

"What?"

"We can kiss as much as we want wit'out anyone yelling 'get a room'," he grinned.

"I wouldn't count on dat," Henri said.

"Except mebbe Henri."

Rogue giggled.

After the entree, Alison got up on the little stage. With her were the three other members of her band.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Ali!" Jamie called.

"Hi Jamie," Alison smirked at him. "Anyway, Rogue asked me to sing a couple of songs for you guys. But before we start with the real music, I'd like to start with this silly little song I wrote while Remy was single. Okay, not so much as silly as dirty. And to make matters even more interesting, it wasn't even my idea. It was Rogue's."

Everyone looked over at Rogue, who giggled.

"It's funny."

"Yeah... I'd actually completely forgotten about it until Rogue reminded me. It wasn't even finished until three months ago," Alison admitted. "Anyway, I hope you guys like it. It's called Remy Really Likes the Girls."

_"Remy LeBeau's a sexy man  
He has eyes of red on black  
Remy really likes the girls  
He likes to get them on their -_

_Blankets are nice and warm  
Make you toasty in the bed  
Remy really likes the girls  
He likes to get a lot of -_

_His gumbo is to die for  
He teaches a cooking class  
Remy really likes the girls  
He likes to spank them on their -_

_Always been the gambler  
Gambit has all the luck  
Remy really likes the girls  
And they like the way he -_

_Fine stubble on his face  
Not a blemish or any zits  
Remy really likes the girls  
He likes playing with their -_

_Time for this dirty song to end  
And to give a guy his due  
Remy really likes the girls  
And we really like him too!"  
_

Gambit was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Alison grinned at her high amused (or otherwise offended) members of her audience.

"Encore!" Tabitha shouted. "Encore!"

"No," Rogue and Alison said together.

"I think I should get on with the real music now," Alison chuckled.

"Ahh, that was great," Gambit snickered as the band started up again. "I wanna get a recording."

"You would," Rogue said.

"That's all we need. A dirty song about Remy," Henri chortled. "Yo' realise Mercy's never going t' let yo' hear the end o' dis une?"

"I know," Gambit grinned. "Won't dat be fun? I'm surprised yo' asked her t' play dat, Roguey."

"Ah first heard it while Ali was still working on it. It was funny then, and it's still funny now," Rogue dismissed. "Besides, Ah know there's only one girl ya really like."

"So true," he said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

Alison and her band played play one original song and one cover. During both, Alison dazzled and impressed the guests with her musical light show. After they were done, the main course came around.

Then it was time for the speeches. Betsy enjoyed herself by reiterating how she figured out that Gambit was in love with Rogue and then talked about what a great person Rogue was and she hoped they would be happy together. Henri figured it was his duty as an older brother to share all sorts of embarrassing stories about Gambit (to which he responded by flicking a lightly charged card at him). After Henri wished them the best of luck in the future, Rogue read one of her favourite poems as her speech.

Then Gambit was up.

"Well, first I'd like t' say thanks t' everyone fo' coming. An especial thanks t' everyone who t'inks dis is a good day t' make fun o' me," he paused while he waited for the chuckles to end. "When I first arrived at Xavier's, Roguey was une o' the first people t' make me feel welcome. I didn't really appreciate dat until later, 'cause we all know the effect dis Cajun has on the femmes no? I did t'ink dat Rogue was une o' the most belle filles I'd ever met in my life. Den I got t' know her better and I realised dat she was _the_ most belle fille. Weren't just dat she was drop dead gorgeous t' begin wit'; she has a heart t' match and it shows, ma cherie."

Rogue smiled.

"Je t'amie. I love yo', more dan I can ever express, Rogue. I look forward t' our life t'gether. T' Rogue!"

Everyone clinked their glasses for the toast and drank. Rogue kissed Gambit gently as he sat back down again.

"Ah love ya too," she said and kissed his lips softly.

The cake was cut, pieces handed around. After dessert, the guests all gathered in a line and Rogue and Gambit said their good byes and received final congratulations before heading out to the car destined to take them away on their honeymoon. Or at least, to the hotel they were staying in overnight before their morning flight to Hawaii.

* * *

"Well," said Rogue once they were in their hotel room. "Ah'm pooped."

"Really?" asked Gambit. "I thought you were Rogue."

"Funny."

Gambit chuckled.

"Looking forward ta getting to Hawaii."

"So am I. All my favourite t'ings. Yo'. Yo' in a bikini. Yo'. Hot weather. Yo'."

"Ah'm sensing a pattern here..."

"I like sight seeing," he grinned at her. "Speaking of sight seeing, we can do some right now."

"Oh really?"

"Sure," he replied as his fingers took hold of the zipper at the back of her gown. "Dis is a sight I love t' see."

"Yeah?" Rogue replied, her hands at work undoing his tie and buttons. "Because Ah know a better one."

Gambit pulled down the zipper and watched, a pleased smile on his face as her gown dropped to the floor. He helped Rogue to remove his shirt then traced his fingers over the lace of her bra. Rogue ran her hands slowly across his chest and as they drifted south Gambit pulled her close. He kissed her thoroughly as his hand reached around and unclasped her bra. Rogue pulled it away with one hand whilst the other slipped into his pants to grasp his growing hardness. Her now bare breasts rubbed against him.

Abruptly, Rogue found herself in the air and Gambit smirked at her as he carried her to the bed. In one feel swoop all remaining vestiges of clothing were removed and he began to suck on her breast as he ran a hand up her thigh, squeezing her leg. Rogue moaned in delight as he nipped and licked at one nipple and massaged the other.

She pushed him over, straddling him and ran kisses from neck across his finely chiseled chest to stomach. He ran his hands feverishly over her legs, then grabbed her arms and pulled her back up again. They rolled onto their sides and he want back to work on her breasts and inner thigh, causing her to moan and arch her back in a way that never failed to turn him on. She ground her hips against him until at at last he reluctantly moved away.

"Where are ya going?" Rogue asked.

Gambit gestured in the general direction of their bags.

"To get a - " his explanation was cut off by her kiss.

"It's our wedding night," she said softly.

"What?" Gambit asked with a slight smile. "It'll be okay just this once?"

"Ah hope not," Rogue replied. "Ah wanna have your children one day, and that's not gonna happen if we use protection all the time."

Gambit chuckled and kissed her deeply. She pulled him down on her, wrapping her legs around him as she willed him to get rid of the pang of fear she felt at the idea of getting pregnant again (stupid conundrum ruining the moment). He grasped her breasts, then moved down to her hips as he thrusted. Rogue gasped as he entered her slowly. Out again. In again. Until at last at one glorious pinnacle of ecstasy they came together.

"Je t'amie," he said softly as he moved to her side, one arm and one leg still sprawled across her. "Mrs LeBeau."

Rogue laughed gently and kissed him.

"Ah love you too, Mr LeBeau."

* * *

Three weeks later Warren and Betsy picked up Rogue and Gambit from the airport.

"Okay Roguey," Gambit said as they neared the mansion. "Time fo' yo' t' put the blindfold on."

"Blindfold?" Rogue repeated dubiously.

"Oui."

"But, Ah don't want ta be blindfolded."

"Aww, but I don't want the surprise t' be spoiled," Gambit batted his eyes at her. "Pretty please."

"Okay, but only if ya stop doing that. It's kinda creepy."

Gambit chuckled and tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"You're gonna love it Rogue," Betsy piped up. "You won't even recognise the old groundkeepers residence."

"Ah didn't even recognise it as a 'residence' ta begin with."

Rogue waited impatiently, although not nearly as displeased as she pretended, until the car finally pulled to a stop. Gambit guided Rogue out while Betsy and Warren got their things out of the car. Once Gambit had Rogue standing just where he wanted, he untied the blindfold. Rogue blinked and then stared at the sight before her.

Light yellow walls with long lattice framed windows and a dark grey, intact roof. Small flowering plants grew alongside the wall and to the left there was a double garage. They were standing on a stone footpath (to match all the other footpaths on the estate).

"You're right," Rogue said softly. "Ah don't recognise it."

Gambit chuckled, his arms still around her waist.

"Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Probably a good idea if we want ta unpack," Rogue teased him.

He grinned back and lead her down the path. He unlock the door, then stop and picked up Rogue in his arms.

"Carrying the bride across the threshold?" Rogue giggled.

"Oui," Gambit replied with a twinkle in his eye.

He pushed the door open with his foot and they stepped inside. Betsy and Warren walked in after them, smirks on their faces. Rogue stared as Gambit lowered her to the floor.

The lounge room was all but fully furnished, with a couple of lounges, a big screen TV, coffee table and DVD cabinets. There was a counter to the side over which they could see the kitchen. There were a couple of bar stools at the counter, and not too far away a wooden dining table with matching chairs. All their unopened wedding presents were on the dining table. In addition, there were curtains, a rug under the table, a couple of plants and other decorative items.

"Remy, this looks amazing," Rogue said.

"Oui," Gambit said, turning to look at Warren and Betsy. "And I didn't put half dis stuff in here."

"There was a heinous plot to finish furnishing your house before you got back," Warren grinned.

"They even went through your old rooms and moved all your things in," Betsy giggled. "By the way, all your DVDs have been sorted in alphabetical order."

"How'd yo' get in?"

"Gus picked the lock for us."

"... I sense I'm going t' have t' get a more complicated lock."

Rogue laughed.

"Anyway," Betsy went on. "We'll leave you two to unpack and get settled in. No one's expecting you back inside until dinner okay? And if you're not there exactly at six, we're going to come after you."

"We'll send Tabitha," Warren added cheekily. "She won't be the slightest bit purturbed if she walks in on you... christening the house."

Betsy giggled and the two left leaving Rogue and Gambit to pull faces after them.

"Soooo," Rogue said as the front door shut behind them. "What's behind door number one?"

She headed to the first door she saw and Gambit chuckled as she discovered the linen cupboard.

"Well, that's not very exciting. What about door number two?"

Door number two was the laundry. Door number three was the spacious bathroom, complete with spa bath.

"Hmm, Ah know what we'll be using later."

Door number four was the master bedroom.

"Aww, Remy, they even made the bed for us," Rogue said. "Y'know something? Ah didn't think the original house was this big."

"It wasn't," Gambit shrugged. "We extended it."

"Huh. Cool."

Doors five and six were empty. Gambit wrapped his arms around Rogue and kissed her gently.

"Need a place t' stash our kids, no?" he said softly into her ear. "Y'know, when we decide t' have dem."

Rogue smiled faintly and nodded.

* * *

**AN: **I really think I should be ashamed of myself for that song Alison sang during the reception... but I'm too busy being pleased and utterly delighted. I don't know, once a dirty song about Remy popped into my head, I had to write it. It wouldn't let me do otherwise.

For those who may have missed it (because it's the kind of song that's better off _verbalised_ than _written_), the thing that makes it funny is this: take the last word of the second line in each verse, and think of the word that rhymes with it starting with the first letter of the first line in the next verse.

So:

_Blankets are nice and warm__  
Make you toasty in the bed  
Remy really likes the girls  
He likes to get a lot of -_

_His gumbo is to die for_

The 'omited' word is 'head'. The idea is that it sounds like you're about to say 'head' and then you end up singing something else entirely. Obviously the verse transitions are rather quick.

I hope that explanation wasn't confusing.

I also humbly apologise to song writers everywhere, hehe.


	16. Let's Compact About Ten Months Together

**Chapter 16: Let's Compact About Ten Months Together**

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and she sighed sleepily. She rolled over and smiled at Gambit's sleeping form next to her. Then she frowned. There was something... different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely something different about this morning. Her eyes looked around the room as her frowned deepened and she tried to figure out what she was missing. Failing to see anything lying down, Rogue slowly sat up.

Abruptly, Rogue caught her breath. Her hand rushing to her abdomen. It was so small it could have just been her imagination but she was all but convinced there was something there.

"Roguey?" Gambit mumbled, Rogue's movements having pulled the covers off him slightly.

"Remy... Ah... Ah..." she stammered.

"Mmm what?" he asked, reaching out for her.

Rogue swallowed hard.

"Ah... Ah think Ah might be," she stopped and took a breath, her final word barely above a whisper: "Pregnant."

There was silence for a moment.

"What makes yo' say dat?" he asked curiously.

Kind of a weird way to wake up in the morning.

"Ah think Ah can... can sense it. With muh power."

"Makes sense I suppose," Gambit mumbled, hooking his arm around her to pull her back down on the bed. "Your power was able to sense it the first time."

He felt her stiffen under his arm as he pulled the covers back up.

"Remy -" she began uncertainly.

"Not gonna lose our baby," he replied quickly and determinedly. "Yo' have control now. Yo' have better control o' your powers dan you've ever had, cherie. Yo' don't even get tired so easily any more using your psyche's powers."

"Our baby," she repeated softly.

Remy shifted around so he could cuddle with her.

"We can have Hank check it out just t' confirm after breakfast no?"

"Okay."

* * *

"The test came out negative," Hank said.

"It did?" Rogue said frowning. "Because Ah don't know of any other way ta explain it."

"It doesn't mean you're not pregnant, Rogue. It can take two or three weeks before you can get an accurate result."

"So, come back in a couple o' weeks den?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, assuming that you don't find an alternate explanation for what Rogue is sensing in the meantime," Hank nodded.

"It's gonna drive me batty not knowing," Rogue sighed.

Gambit chuckled and kissed Rogue's cheek, his arms slung around her.

"We'll just have t' find a way t' distract yo' no?"

* * *

Gambit did succeed rather well in distracting Rogue. It helped that the life force she could sense within her was so minute it was easy for her to forget it was there. Nevertheless, the day of the second test came and Rogue was back to being nervous again. Hank was rather pleased to inform them that, yes she was pregnant.

"Whoop!" Gambit yelled.

Rogue stared, then started to laugh as he did a little happy dance in the med lab. Hank chuckled and extended his congratulations.

"Never know, Rogue," he added. "We may yet cure Remy of his nosocomephobia."

"What's... noso-whatever-phobia?"

"Fear of hospitals."

Rogue giggled.

"Or perhaps it's tomophobia - fear of surgical operations..." Hank considered. "Which would be perfectly understandable considering his previous experiences in that area."

"I sense I'm being mocked," Gambit said. "C'mon Roguey! We have t' tell everyone the great news, no?"

Rogue took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Yes we do."

* * *

Rogue was feeling rather overwhelmed by the time they got back home that evening. Everyone seemed to go out their their way to congratulate her, which, while she appreciated their sentiment, just made her more nervous.

"Remy?" she said as she curled up with him in their bed.

"Oui?"

For a moment she was silent, then finally confessed: "Ah'm scared."

Gambit sighed softly, then kissed her cheek.

"I know," he replied. "Yo' don't need t' be."

"Ah don't... Ah don't want ta lose this one too."

"Yo' won't."

Silence.

"Ah like that ya sound so sure," Rogue said. "Ah wish Ah felt so sure."

"I am sure, Rogue. Ask me why."

"Okay, why?"

"Deux reasons. Une, yo' haven't absorbed anyone unless you've chosen t' ever since yo' got your powers under control. Deux, if yo' were going t' absorb our baby, it would have happened already. Yo' haven't, and you're not going t'."

Rogue smiled and kissed his nose.

"Ah hope your confidence is infectious."

"I'll make sure it is," Gambit grinned at her and gave her a squeeze. "We're going t' have a beautiful baby boy. Or girl. Wit' us as parents dere's no way dey will be anyt'ing short o' gorgeous."

Rogue giggled.

"Probably grow up t' be a heart breaker too. Say cherie, did yo' want t' find out if it's a boy or a girl, or be surprised?"

"Ah rather want ta be surprised."

"Bon. I do too," he replied, sounding pleased, and after giving her another kiss went on: "Y'know what dis means, Roguey?"

"Mmm?"

"We get t' decorate the baby room."

Rogue giggled.

"You're really excited about this huh?"

"O' course! Why wouldn't I be, cherie? I'm gonna be a papa."

Rogue smiled and snuggled up close to him (like they weren't already close enough).

"Ah'm glad ya are too," she said softly. "Ah think Gus would have bailed on me."

"Not wit'out a thorough beating. Even if he'd snuck off in the middle o' the night, I would have tracked him down and beat the crap out o' him."

Rogue laughed.

"Forget Pulse," Gambit went on. "He's not important. What is important is dat yo' and I are going t' be parents. Our kids - all o' dem, not just dis une - all gonna be smart and witty and know how t' pick locks -"

"Oh dear - "

"It's a useful skill and not just fo' stealing t'ings either," Gambit nodded. "Aannnnnddd, we can teach 'em t' call Storm 'Stormy' -"

"Storm'll love that."

"See? Yo' agree."

* * *

Rogue found it easier to relax over the next few weeks. Gambit's excitement certainly went a long way towards that, but ultimately it was the baby itself that calmed down her anxiety. It was hard to fret about her absorbing its life force when she could feel it strengthen within her with every passing day. Sometimes Rogue was just sit or lie there with her eyes closed and just 'listen' to it. If some people thought she was a bit odd for this behaviour, Rogue merely pitied them. They would never feel what she could feel, and it felt glorious.

* * *

"But but but..." Kitty said screwing up her face. "How are we supposed to know what colour stuff to get if you don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"What does it matter what colour?" Rogue replied. "There are so many to choose from. Red. Green. Yellow. Periwinkle."

"Yeah, but I don't want to get girly stuff and then for it to turn out to be a boy."

Rogue shrugged.

"Roguey!" Gambit said, bounding into the room. "Yo' have t' see what mon frere got us."

"Yeah?"

Gambit held out a shirt and Rogue lifted it up to read what was on it.

"If you think I'm cute, you should see my uncle," Rogue giggled.

"Yo' know what we should do?" Gambit grinned at her. "We should take a picture o' our kid wearing dis next t' Kurt and send it to him."

Rogue laughed.

"Good plan."

* * *

"Oooh."

"What's oooh?" Gambit asked.

"Ah think the baby just kicked."

Gambit just about dropped his glass.

"Ouias?" he asked scooting over to Rogue putting his hand on her stomach. "Do it again. I wanna feel."

Rogue laughed.

"The baby isn't just going ta kick me again because ya ask."

"Never know, cherie. I can charm anyone."

"Includin' our unborn baby inta kickin' his poor mama?"

"Don't give me dat pathetic look. Yo' - oooh."

Rogue giggled.

"Guess ya can charm unborn children after all."

"I am the master."

"We're never gonna hear the end of it, are we?"

"Non."

"You're lucky Ah love ya so much."

"I know."

* * *

Rogue laughed as she stepped into the rec room to see it decorated for her baby shower after everyone inside yelled "surprise".

"Aww," she said. "Ya shouldn't have."

"Aww, but we wanted to," Betsy grinned.

Amongst the games they played they had "Baby Hold'em".

"It's just like Texas Hold'em only the buy in is baby gifts and the winner gets a prize," Gambit explained.

"You just wanted an excuse ta play poker," Rogue said dryly.

"Actually it was Betsy's idea."

"It was?"

"Uh huh," Betsy grinned. "I went looking for baby shower games on the net and as soon as 'Baby Hold'em' showed up on the list, my first thought was 'Remy'll love this!'."

"Got dat right."

Rogue laughed.

"We're not letting him play though."

"Aww but..."

"You'll end up winning the prize."

"But... but I wanna plaaaaayyyy..."

"Aww, how can ya resist this face?" Rogue giggled.

"You know, Rogue, you're just going to end up taking care of two babies," Betsy teased.

"The thought had occurred ta me."

"'Sides, dis is a much better game dan some o' the lame ones we've had so far," Gambit added.

"They are not lame," Betsy objected.

"Yo' made babies out o' newspaper."

"So?"

Gambit sighed and patted Betsy on the head.

"Dere, dere. It'll be okay soon."

"Rogue?"

"Yes, Betsy?"

"Your husband is weird."

"Ah'm sorry, are ya just figuring that one out now?"

Betsy giggled.

* * *

Rogue appraised the baby room with a critical eye.

"Remy?"

"Oui."

"Do ya think we've gone overboard on the ducks?"

Gambit looked around. There were ducks on the walls and on the furniture in the light yellow room.

"Nah," he dismissed. "It's a kids room. Kids always go overboard."

"Hmm, so do some adults I know."

* * *

"Bon," Gambit said to the roomful of kids. "Now everyone do forward rolls like dis."

He demonstrated and they laughed before rolling on the mats too.

"Remy?"

"Oui, Sarah?"

"I can't. My bones are in the way," Marrow said pitifully, pointing to the bones in question.

"Hmm, well, dat's not very nice o' dem, is it petite? But I bet yo' can do a handstand."

Marrow nodded, her face lighting up.

"Yep! Watch!"

Gambit grinned as Marrow did a handstand on the mat and gave her an applause. Very soon everyone decided they were tired of rolling and they had to do handstands too (or attempt to, those who failed went back to the rolling).

"Can you do a handstand Mr LeBeau?" asked Roberto.

"O' course," Gambit replied. "I can even walk on my hands."

He followed this up with a demonstration.

"Ta da!" he added.

"Tackle him!" shouted Ray.

Gambit pushed up in the air and easily dodged the first batch of kids to act on Ray's instruction.

"Tsk, tsk," he said. "Dat's not part o' the exercise."

"I don't wanna do stupid handstands," Ray said.

"Den yo' can do stupid push ups," Gambit nodded.

"Aww but..."

"Time's a'wasting."

"Remy!" called Pete, entering the room.

"Oui?"

"You're needed in the med lab. Rogue's having the baby."

For a moment Gambit just stared.

"She is?"

"Da. I'll take care of your class for you."

"She's having the baby?"

"Yeah so you might want to get going."

Silence.

"The door's that way."

"Oh right," Gambit said, being jolted back to reality. "Merci, Pete."

"You're welcome. And congratulations."

"Merci."

He began walking while his mind fought to comprehend what he just been told. As it dawned on him, Gambit found himself running to the elevator and then cursing it for being so slow as it went down.

"Oh there you are," said Kitty. "I was beginning to wonder if Pete had trouble finding you. Go right on in."

Gambit nodded and headed inside.

"Roguey?" he said, seeing her on the bed.

Rogue's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey sugah," she said as he took her hand.

* * *

"Congratulations," said Hank. "It's a girl."

"Hear dat, Roguey? We have a daughter!"

Rogue managed a short laugh.

"Yes, I did."

A moment later, Hank carefully passed the newborn to Rogue, wrapped up in a towel.

"Remy, she has your eyes," Rogue said, staring down into pools of black sclera.

"Told yo' she'd be beautiful," Gambit replied.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Hank asked.

"Nadine," Rogue replied. "It means 'hope'."

* * *

"Bonjour?"

"Bonjour Pere."

"Ahh Remy. How's t'ings?"

"Rogue had the baby."

"Congratulations!"

"A daughter. Nadine Mariette LeBeau."

"Did Rogue have the bebe?" Gambit heard Tante Mattie ask in the background.

"Oui. A fille, Nadine Mariette."

"How is she? How much does she weigh? How tall -"

"Perhaps I should let yo' speak t' Remy yourself?"

Gambit chuckled as Tante Mattie insisted that was a good idea and Jean-Luc chuckled while she gave Gambit the third degree.

* * *

Kurt closed the door of his cell and smiled when he saw the raven on the table.

"Good evening mutter," he said as Mystique shifted into her natural form.

"Hello Kurt," she replied. "How's life in the monastery?"

"Good. Same as always. Rogue had the baby. A daughter."

Mystique didn't say anything, merely looked off into space. Kurt walked over and pulled out the letter he had been sent and the photo that came with it. He handed them to her and she gazed down at the photo with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Congratulations on becoming a grandmother," Kurt said.

Mystique's finger ran over the faces of Rogue, Gambit and Nadine.

"She has his eyes."

"Ja, I noticed that myself."

He ignored the distaste in his mother's voice. There was silence for a time, then at last Mystique gave the letter and photo back to Kurt.

"At least he makes her happy," she said. "Good night, Kurt."

She shifted back into the raven and flew out the window.

* * *

"Who's a cute little baby? Who's a cute little baby?" asked Betsy, holding Nadine up to her face. "You are! Yes! You are!"

"Oh crap," Pulse said. "This is Kendall all over again. What is it with you girls and the baby talk?"

"You know, I always wondered about that myself," Emma commented. "Do you think people are stunting the baby's ability to speak properly in the future by insisting on speaking in that ridiculous manner? Perhaps baby talk is the real reason why people get tongue tired."

"An interesting theory. Personally, I just think it sounds stupid."

"Aww, what's that Nadine? You want Uncle Gus to hold you?"

"I'm not 'Uncle Gus' to anyone Betsy."

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange something, love," Betsy said, walking over to Pulse. "Here Gus, Nadine wants to say hi."

"I do no-" Pulse sighed as somehow - and he suspected Betsy's telekinesis at work - Nadine ended up in his arms. "Aww, Betsy."

"Isn't she so cute?"

"Adorable. You can take her back now."

"Aww, but she loves her Uncle Gussy-wussy."

Nadine then decided to start crying.

"You were saying?" Pulse said smugly.

"I'll take her!" Tabitha declared.

She bounced over and scooped up Nadine from Pulse's arms (much to his relief).

"Thanks Tabby," Pulse said.

"Hellooooo Nady-wady," Tabitha said. "Aren't you a cutie-pie? Hey y'know what Auntie Tabby is gonna do when you're older? She's gonna take you shopping!"

"Mon dieu," said Gambit shaking his head. "Dat's all we need."

"You do not get ta dress muh daughter like a tramp, Tabby," Rogue added.

"Yes she is," Tabitha went on, ignoring them. "And she's gonna buy you all sorts of cute stuff that will make your mama want to throw things at her. Hard heavy things. Like books. But best of all, it's going to drive your papa nuts! I can just imagine what Remy's going to be like as the father of a sexy teenage girl and be in the amusing position of having to fend off all your boyfriends."

Tabitha cackled evilly.

"Hey," Rogue objected, walking over. "Ya don't get ta plot evil schemes involving muh daughter."

"Aww, why not?"

"'Cause she's muh daughter. If ya want a daughter ta plot evil schemes with, have your own," Rogue nodded.

As Rogue took back Nadine from Tabitha, her hand brushed her skin and she paused. Tabitha caught the look on her face.

"What?"

"Uhh, Tabs? Ah think ya should probably head down to the med lab."

"What? Why?"

"Ta get a pregnancy test done, sugah."

"What? No! There's no way..." Tabitha stared. "You're joking, right?"

Rogue gave a half shrug.

"Don't believe me then. But when ya period is late and ya boobs start getting tender, don't say Ah didn't warn ya."

Tabitha promptly freaked out and ran for the door. Rogue waited until the door was closed then laughed.

"Rogue! Is she really?" asked Betsy.

"What? No," Rogue giggled as she sat back down next to Gambit. "Or if she is, Ah couldn't detect it."

"Then you tricked her?"

"Yep."

"Why?" asked Pulse.

"Did ya see the look on her face?" Rogue grinned. "Priceless that was. Just priceless. Ah wish Ah had a camera."

"I wonder how often yo' could tell her dat before she catches on..." Gambit mused.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sixteen years later:

Rogue, Gambit and their kids were in the Blackbird II on their way to the new school. Nadine looked out the window whilst chewing her strawberry bubblegum.

"Dat it?" she asked.

"Oui," Gambit replied.

"Huh. Bigger dan Ah thought. Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya plannin' on pullin' up anytime soon?"

"Worried we're gonna slam inta the hillside?"

"The thought had crossed muh mind."

Rogue chuckled, then frowned.

"Hmm," she said.

"Hmm? What's hmm?"

"Ah can't seem ta pull up, sugah."

"Ah am so not fallin' fo' dat one."

"No, Ah'm serious. The controls have locked."

Their adopted son Toby of fourteen years, nudged red-on-black eyed Olivier of the same age.

"A packet of gum says Mama pulls up at the last minute," Toby said.

"You're on," Olivier grinned at him.

"Papa?" eleven year old Becca said worriedly, tugging at his arm as her green eyes widened with alarm as she watched the hillside get closer and closer.

"I'm sure dat Mama's doing everyt'ing she can," Gambit replied solemnly.

Still the Blackbird II got closer and closer, enough so that even Nadine and Marrow (who were pretty used to Rogue and Gambit's antics by now) were nervous. Only eight year old, green-on-black eyed Kelly remain unperturbed, content to continue playing with her cards.

"Everyone brace yourselves," Rogue advised loudly.

The hillside was right on their nose.

"Mama!" Nadine yelled.

They passed right through the hillside and into the hanger of the new school. Rogue smiled smugly and put Kitty's psyche away.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue commented lightly. "Did Ah forget ta mention the entrance is not through the basketball court?"

"Gum please," Olivier said to Toby.

"Aww man," Toby complained.

"Dat was scary," Becca said.

"Why's dat Becca?" Gambit asked, giving her a hug. "I told yo' dat your mama was doing everyt'ing she could."

Rogue chuckled.

"Oooh we appear to have a welcoming committee," she said. "Nadine?"

"Oui?"

"Don't start charmin' the boys."

"Aww Mama -"

"Nish! Ah mean it, sugah," Rogue said firmly. "Ya caused enough in-fighting back at New York with your trouble making. You're not gonna start going it here."

"By the way," Gambit added. "I'm gonna pick out your roommate."

"Aww man."

"Whoever she is, she won't be a t'ing like Tabby."

"Whatever."

The ramp of the Blackbird II was lowered and, bags in hand, the family piled out. There were a handful of people there, including a few students who had arrived early. Nadine eyed off the two boys about her age and would have approached them had Marrow not insisted on introducing her to her old friends instead. Female friends. Oh well, she'd have plenty of time to have fun with the boys later. Right?

"Rogue!" Tabitha exclaimed, pouncing on her. "You scared the life out of me when you didn't open the hanger door!"

Rogue chuckled.

"Sorry, Tabs," she said. "I just wanted ta freak the kids out. Hi Colin."

Thirteen year old Colin waved shyly.

"Colin has his powers now, dontcha?" Tabitha said smugly. "He's a chip off the old block."

"So, you're saying he can fly around the mansion wit' his legs on fire like his pere?" Gambit asked.

"No, he makes time bombs like his mother."

"Oooh," Gambit said, grinning at Colin. "Making t'ings go boom is fun."

Colin smiled.

"Colin!" Olivier and Toby shouted in unison.

They collided well before Colin could managed a 'Hi' and the three boys fell to the floor.

"I was never like dat I swear," Gambit muttered.

"Speakin' of flying," Rogue said. "Betsy and Warren's girls have started sprouting wings."

"Ha, I thought you were going to stay they were spouting something else for a second there," Tabitha grinned.

"You have such a dirty mind. Ah'm surprised Colin's turned out so well."

"Give him time," Gambit said conspiratorially.

"It must be Sam's influence," Tabitha nodded. "I think he's determined to turn Colin into some sort of gentleman."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Rogue asked.

"No, not really. I always did like southern gentlemen," she said with a wink at Gambit.

Gambit snickered.

"Anyway, we shouldn't stand around here chatting. We shall show you to your rooms," Tabitha said cheerfully. "This place is so new, you can smell the paint. Seriously. I suspect Colin, Yasmine and Derek have been getting high off it."

"Oh, so Jubilee and Bobby are here?" Rogue asked, recognising the names of their two kids.

"Uh huh," Tabitha said cheerfully as she lead the way out of the hanger. "And so are Ali and Longshot."

"Ah thought Ali's band was touring..."

"Yeah, they finished last month. The band's now on hiatus while Ali has the bay-be."

"Ali's pregnant?" Rogue asked. "Hey cool, we'll have ta congratulate her."

"Yes, yes you will," Tabitha nodded. "Okay, girls dorms are that way. Boys dorms are that way. Teacher's wing is this way. You two lucky ducks scored the big room."

"I wonder why dat could be," Gambit joked. "Couldn't possibly be because we scored headmasters of the new school, could it?"

"I swear Logan and Storm are guilty of favouritism," Tabitha muttered.

"Either that, or Storm got tired of Remy and the kids calling her Stormy all the time," Rogue grinned.

"By the way, I keep meaning to ask, how's Kendall these days?"

"Oh she's good. She's studying in Japan right now."

"Wow really? That's cool."

"Say," Gambit said, looking up at a large painting in the main hall. "Dat's Pete's work or I miss my guess."

"Yeah, it is," Tabitha nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I've always had an eye fo' fine works o' art."

"Stealin' it ya mean," Rogue teased.

"Shh!"

"I heard Kitty was thinking of running for mayor next year?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, yes she is," Rogue nodded. "Now, Nadine, Oli and Toby are in the dorms."

"Yay!" Olivier and Toby yelled.

Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Right, so the boys'll show the boys to their rooms, and the girls'll show Nadine to hers," Tabitha said, nodding to the hangers on. "Sarah? You've got a room in the teacher's wing, of course."

"Thanks," Marrow replied.

"And... I've already forgotten your youngest girls names..."

"Becca and Kelly," Rogue said.

"Becca and Kelly have a room next to yours."

"Nadine?"

"Oui, pere?"

"No filles in the garcons wing. And vice versa."

"Whatever."

"I always knew Remy being the father of a sexy teenage girl would be hilarious," Tabitha giggled. "Hey Nadine, later you and I are going to-"

"No, you're not," Rogue said.

"Aww but -"

"No."

"But -"

"Noooo. Nadine doesn't need to dress any trampier than she does already."

"Ah do not dress like a tramp!" Nadine objected.

"Tell that ta droolin' boys over there."

The two teenage boys in question looked away like they hadn't been staring at Nadine. Nadine giggled. Rogue sighed and poked Gambit.

"Ah blame you, ya know that, right?"

"Our kids just can't escape the sexy gene, ma chere."

"And we have three daughters."

Gambit grinned, wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a wink.

"Wanna make a fourth one?"

He dipped her backwards and kissed her lips gently as their children said in unison: "Eww!"

* * *

**End!**

Because all parents should get to freak out their kids.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. It was certainly a novel experience for me (no pun intended) to have _Penetrating the Engine Core_ possess my fingers and write the story for me, hehe. Went all sorts of places I wasn't expecting.

Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed. Your feedback and encouragement has meant a great deal to me.


End file.
